Happier
by Dinah'sraining
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder a su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen**: "Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder a su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y su historia, oficial, son obra de Stephanie Meyer y L. J. Smith, respectivamente, yo solo los tomé prestados por ratos.

* * *

**Happier.**

**.**

_Prólogo._

.

**S**e sentía patética. Y, probablemente, lucía patética. Eran las tres de la mañana —en punto— y ella aún no había logrado conciliar el sueño. Su mente permanecía tranquila, y podría mentir diciendo que siendo así no conocía la razón por la que Morfeo se rehusaba a acunarla entre sus brazos, pero sabía que no era cuestión de sus pensamientos serenos, sino de aquella bomba latente que se encontraba en su pecho, ahí, en la región central del tórax, en el mediastino medio e inferior, entre los dos pulmones…

Cuando la noticia irrumpió en su vida, la asumió de buena manera, mucho más gentil de lo que se hubiera esperado. Incluso, se alegró por él.

Por ambos, en realidad.

Después de todo, ella había sido quien había tomado la decisión. Y posteriormente, ella había sido quien se había marchado para no volver atrás. Aunque desde el inicio de su antigua relación, ella había sido quien insistía en un futuro juntos… _para siempre_.

Recostó con delicadeza su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama matrimonial, la que _aún_ yacía sin compartir, y definitivamente era demasiado grande para una persona tan pequeña como ella. Tenía casi treinta años y, desde los dieciocho se convenció —sin remedio alguno— que muy probablemente le tocaría ser una solterona de por vida. Si bien, no por falta de pretendientes, qué va, sino por sus exigencias, que a veces se cuestionaba si eran absurdas o solo necesarias. Su mirada vago alrededor de su habitación, deteniéndose en el portarretratos que yacía en la mesita de noche.

Simplemente… ya no podía ser la misma de siempre.

Tras salvarle el pellejo —porque _eso_ era lo que había hecho; de lo cual, ahora estaba convencida que no había sido su responsabilidad lidiar con las tendencias suicidas del _**chupasangres**_, si él quería dejar de existir, le hubiese dejado— de la "realeza" de su naturaleza, todo parecía marchar bien, nadie había salido lastimado, o al menos eso creían, hasta que al regresar de Italia se encontró con la devastadora noticia que le rompió su vida entera.

Charlie Swan, su padre, jefe de policía del pequeño pueblo de Forks, había muerto.

No. No había sido a manos de seres semejantes a su novio de ese entonces.

No. No había sido a manos de un demente perseguido por la ley.

No.

Charlie tuvo un paro cardíaco. No. No había nadie quien hubiese podido socorrerlo a las tres de la madrugada en el departamento de policía, en ese momento todos estaban de guardia. No, ni ella podría haberle ayudado si se hubiese quedado en Forks. No. Ni si quiera se pudo haber hecho algo más que verle morir. Y no. No estaba predestinado.

Ocurrió repentinamente. Un buen día, en una mala hora, su cuerpo ya no resistía el estrés al que estaba sometido día con día desde que era muy joven, un buen día su corazón dijo que había sido suficiente para él, con todos sus malos hábitos que cargaba sobre sí. Su falta constante de sueño, su manía obsesiva de comer comida chatarra a medio día a modo de almuerzo…

Ni si quiera su, entonces, cuñada, a quien adoraba como la hermana que nunca tuvo, pudo haberlo evitado o al menos sabido.

Después del funeral —que por su seguridad mental, había procurado dejarle muy, _muy_ al fondo de sus recuerdos—, tomó la firme decisión de quedarse en Forks mientras concluía el instituto. Los Cullen, a sabiendas del momento difícil que estaba atravesando, la acogieron en su casa, y la aceptaron —de corazón— como uno de los suyos.

Cualquiera esperaría que en ese momento se apoyase de Edward, y no la culparían si se aferraba a él. Habían estado perdida —y locamente— enamorados, al punto de arriesgar sus existencias por el otro. Pero… estar a su lado en esos momentos le resultaba doloroso.

Sí, tal vez él podría entenderla. Él había perdido a sus padres, a ambos.

Pero hace más de un siglo…

Este pequeño desliz provocó que su estancia con los Cullen se tornara un poco sombría. Pasaba más tiempo con su familia adoptiva que con su propia pareja. Él, todo un caballero chapado a la antigua, le había respetado y apoyado, incluso si eso implicaba estar un poco apartados del otro. Aun así, estaba segura que él no entendía sus motivos… ni si quiera ella lo hacía.

Sin embargo, estar a su lado… Es que estar a su lado implicaba una puerta abierta a la inmortalidad. No, nunca había sido obligatorio que la atravesase, pero la posibilidad le sofocaba. No era capaz de conciliar una existencia eterna sin las posibilidades de reencontrarse con sus seres amados, por lo menos, los mortales. Cuando todo estaba bien le resultaba sencillo pensar que podía salirse con la suya, le parecía fácil acostumbrarse a vivir sin sus seres amados a cambio de estar con el amor de su vida para _siempre_. Pero… cuando sucedió…

Cuando sucedió lo impensable, se dio de bruces contra la pared. No. No era capaz.

En la familia, todos concluían que solo necesitaba tiempo. Era apenas una niña que no era consciente —realmente— de lo que la mortalidad implicaba, era razonable que estuviese demasiado triste por una noticia tan devastadora y tan poco —nada— anticipada. Excepto Rosalie.

Rosalie, la Barbie andante, la vampira vanidosa, egocéntrica y egoísta… se volvió una incondicional en esos momentos más oscuros. Tenía la sensación que cuando la miraba, no solamente veía su dolor, sino que Rose también veía reflejado algo de ella dentro de sí. Los demás no lo sabían, o al menos, no podrían entenderlo, porque habían aceptado sin chistar y sin lamentos la vida que les había tocado vivir… pero ella aún tenía la nostalgia de todos sus sueños mortales sin cumplir. De crecer, de casarse, tener hijos… de envejecer y morir a lado de la persona que amaba…

Con ella sentía que no necesitaba decirle lo que pensaba, ella ya lo sabía.

Por eso, cuando iban camino a Washington, con la excusa —Bella se olía a que era mera farsa— de visitar universidades, supo que había llegado la hora de tener _la charla_. Y en ese momento, nadie parecía más cualificado para dialogar respecto a ello que Rose. Además, que viajar tantos kilómetros en automóvil, por tantas horas… era evidente lo serio que se iba a tornar. Y resultaba conveniente que solo ellas dos pudiesen asistir ese fin de semana, dado que su familia había tenido que acudir con urgencia a visitar al clan Denali.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó, irrumpiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumergido desde que salieron de casa.

Bella miró distraídamente hacia el retrovisor, que reflejaba la carretera que dejaban atrás, y a lado de ésta, el cartel que rezaba "Bienvenido a Forks", que hace tan solo unos minutos habían cruzado para topase con el reverso que decía "regresa pronto".

Bella frunció el ceño. Dolida al conocer la verdad de sus propias palabras.

—No quiero ser inmortal—musitó, sintiendo como pequeñas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, sin poder ser retenidas por más tiempo.

Había hecho malabares con todas las posibilidades que se surcaban en su camino. Había intentado trazar un futuro eterno con su pareja. Sin éxito. Nunca había sido una persona religiosa, pero comprendía que una persona en duelo era capaz de creerle al mismísimo diablo, solo si eso aseguraba reencontrarse con la persona fallecida. Por ello, renunciar a un encuentro con su padre… No, no podía rehuir ni de la más mínima posibilidad.

Sintió un apretón ligero de Rose, que le sonreí con cierto aire maternal. Bella no pudo evitarle devolverle el gesto y un intento de sonrisa de vuelta, aún cubierta de lágrimas.

—Le quiero, de verdad que le quiero, Rose. Tanto que me duele mi decisión. Pero… ¿cómo podré vivir una eternidad sabiendo que nunca estaré de nuevo con las personas que amo? Hoy, fue Charlie. Dentro de un tiempo, será René. ¿Cómo podría renunciar a encontrarme con ellos después...?

La voz se le quebró al imaginar el escenario. Sola. En un mundo tan grande, pero tan vacío a la par. Se imaginó cómo serían los lunes sin las videollamadas de la atolondrada de su madre. Cómo sería vivir en un mundo donde ella no se encontrara…

Ya vivía en uno sin su padre, y no había hecho nada más que tornarse gris y sin sentido…

—Ahora lo entiendes—su mirada permanecía en la carretera, pero no había cedido de su amistoso agarre. —Yo no te odiaba, créeme. Te envidaba. Tienes un mundo de posibilidades… Puedes crecer, puedes ver como tu rostro cambia a lo largo de los años, puedes ver tus mechones tornarse blanquecinos… Puedes casarte, tener bebés, muchos bebés. Y ante todo, puedes envejecer y morir a lado de un marido humano…

Bella se quedó en silencio. Haber elegido su mortalidad, implicaba todo eso y más. Lo sabía bien. Pero aún no sabía cómo lo tomarían…

—No sé qué piensan los demás. Pero sé algo, Bella, te queremos. Eres parte de nuestra familia. Y la familia se apoya, en las buenas y en las malas. En cuanto a mí respecta, tienes mi apoyo total, incluso si un día decides cambiar de aires y dejar todo atrás… yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. No. No compartimos lazos sanguíneos, pero eres mi hermana.

Bella se quedó sin palabras, y sonrío genuinamente…Rose no necesitaba oírla, ella ya sabía que su cariño era correspondido.

—Todo estará bien. Lo entenderá.

Ambas cómplices se relajaron, confiando en el pronóstico de la rubia. Así que, al regresar de su pequeña excursión, lo anunció. Rose jamás se separó de su lado. Todos parecían entenderlo… pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Edward _**enloqueció**_.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, erizando su piel al paso… La marca aún yacía en su hombro y, tan solo de recordar _aquella_ _noche_, le ardía casi tanto como cuando fue hecha. Nunca supo si el dolor que sintió fue gracias a las terminaciones nerviosas que recubrían por entero su cuerpo… o si fue la traición y el desasosiego los encargados de perpetuarlo aún más…

—No vayas por ahí—se dijo a sí misma—. Esme está ilusionada con la boda. Hazlo por ella…No puedes arruinar su felicidad…

Así había sido, después de _esa_ noche, casi diez años después, el hijo prodigo de la familia volvió a sus vidas. Aparentemente, había recapacitado y estaba arrepentido por sus actos. Nadie estaba convencido de sus palabras. Pero Esme no podía echar a la calle y olvidarse eternamente de uno de sus amados hijos. El resto de la familia respetó la decisión de la matriarca, pero no lo aceptaban… Y aun así, por ella y solo por ella, estaban dispuestos a asistir —y quizás contribuir— en la primera boda de Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali.

* * *

.

* * *

Decir que estaba enfadado, era poco. Su hermano menor continuaba comportándose como si fuera su deber cuidarlo, mantenía una actitud de: "_yo sé más que tú, he vivido más que tú_". Él hubiese estado encantado de decirle a golpes que estaba muy lejos de saber cómo era la vida en realidad, pero probablemente su nueva _noviecita_ les habría interrumpido, velando por la seguridad de su pobre noviete tonto y bobo.

Miró en silencio su cigarro casi consumido en su totalidad.

Podía soportar las preferencias de su padre hacia Stefan cuando eran unos críos, podía soportar que su madre le hubiese preferido a él a costa de su propia vida y de él… Pero le dolía que Elena no pudiese ni si quiera mirarlo.

Le encantaría gritarle a su hermano que ella era suya. Que _él la había visto primero_… Pero una parte de él, la más sensata, al parecer, le hacía convencerse que eso no sería más que un par de cuestiones primitivas —y terriblemente infantiles—, y que definitivamente la chica no se lo merecía.

Al contrario, se merecía lo mejor…

Por ello, la pelota estaba en el tejado de su hermano menor. Y él no hacía nada por ir a por ella.

No la merecía.

Y a estas alturas era absurdo tratar de merecerla.

Por eso había empacado todas sus cosas esa mañana y se había ido, ¿a dónde? No lo sabía aún, pero sí que sería muy, muy lejos de aquella tortura y belleza llamada Elena.


	2. Capítulo uno: Retrospectiva

**Resumen**: "Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder a su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y su historia, oficial, son obra de Stephanie Meyer y L. J. Smith, respectivamente, yo solo los tomé prestados para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

* * *

****Nota**:** Intenté manejar con ligereza el tema sensible de este capítulo. Por respeto. No pretendo ofender a nadie, es mera ficción. Únicamente reitero el _rating_ M de la historia.

* * *

**.**

1_. Retrospectiva_.

.

Caminaba entre el bullicio de la gente que se aglomeraba a las afueras del _centro de salud_ de Forks. Carlisle insistía que era un _**hospital**_, con _demasiadas_ carencias —excesivas, diría ella—, pero un hospital después de todo. A ella le turbaba que su dulce y caritativo padre adoptivo permaneciese cegado por el cariño que le tenía al, ya tan descuidado, lugar donde fungían como médicos, temporalmente. Estaba segura que le pesaban más los recuerdos que los años, y eso nublaba su juicio al punto de encontrar gracioso al gran agujero que se había formado por la humedad en el pasillo rumbo a la pequeña sala de enfermeras.

Al que ella, y el resto del personal, solo podían contemplar con horror. Parecía que en cualquier momento aquel agujero se expandiría a niveles descomunales y se tragaría todo a su paso…

Bella, por supuesto, no se oponía a que se tragase al dichoso _trasto_ llamado _hospital_, pero no le caía en gracia ser parte de las víctimas de tremenda catástrofe divina.

—Buenos días, doctora Cullen —le saludó con una tímida sonrisa Patrick, el guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

Ella asintió en modo de saludo, con una sonrisa cálida, mientras llevaba su termo a sus labios. Cerró los ojos en cuando el líquido entró en contacto con su boca… Era café. Café casero. Café hecho por amada madre adoptiva que, sin duda alguna y para pesar de la biológica, había nacido para ser madre.

Caminaba distraída rumbo a la sala del personal, mientras echaba un vistazo general. El _hospital_ de Forks no era una calamidad del todo. No tenía una gran capacidad, puesto que la demanda del pueblo era pequeña, pocos accidentes ocurrían por la zona, la mayoría propiciados por turistas que no creían que hubiese osos y lobos salvajes rondando por ahí. Aunque en épocas de invierno sufrían por la _ola de mocos_ que asolaba al pueblo.

Hasta en ese momento era cuando el hospital se inundaba de personas, justo como ahora. De vez en cuando algunos colegas especialistas se dignaban a ayudar con las consultas, solo porque así podrían pescar algún caso interesante para sanar su aburrimiento. Pero aun así, no se daban abasto.

A Bella le sabía un poco mal abandonarlos en un par de meses más. Pero le tenía ilusionada la idea de gozar de su plaza de _subresidencia_ en Seattle… Había decidido echar una mano solo por Carlisle, pero solo temporalmente, mientras que se decidía que sería de ella dentro de aquel gremio tan… competitivo. Sabía que no era necesario el esfuerzo sobre humano al que se había sometido para estudiar medicina, y posteriormente los incalculables exámenes de residencia y subresidencia. Era consciente que su familia tenía contactos que podrían posicionarla donde ella gustase y mandase, con solo una llamada…

Sus metas al alcance de un deseo, literalmente.

Pero ella había sido obstinada y había estado determinada a ganarse las cosas a pulso. Y vaya que lo logró.

Abrió en silencio la puerta que conducía al vestidor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dirigió a su casillero, colocó la combinación que se había visto obligada a aprenderse por su mala manía de dejar botado todo, incluso su teléfono. Al abrirlo, se encontró con muy pocas pertenencias. Solo unos cuántos pares de pijamas quirúrgicos, dos batas, unos bolígrafos…

Se puso manos a la obra, sabía que por el momento no tenían ningún ingreso, y su persona era requerida en la zona de consultas ambulatorias, así que únicamente guardó su chaqueta y se colocó su _bendita_ bata blanca, que nunca estaba realmente blanca.

Frunció el ceño. A Esme no le caía en gracia que no supiese cómo mantenerse pulcra. La entendía. Había lidiado por décadas con hijos perfectos, que podían reutilizar la ropa sin lavar dado a su inexistente sudor y a su precaución con los objetos alrededor… Y luego llegaba ella, un desastre con patas, _estudiante_ _amateur_ de medicina, ahora próxima aspirante a Cardiocirujana.

Justo cuando estaba por salir a enfrentarse con la horda de zombis vivientes que se hacían llamar pacientes en ese momento, se topó de frente con el espejo completo de la habitación.

Ahí estaba ella. Un poco más adulta, un semblante un poco más serio y rasgos más maduros… Su rostro lucía sereno, y su tez se perdía ligeramente con la bata que portaba con orgullo. Y que rezaba en su pecho: _Dra. Isabella Marie Cullen-Swan_.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Estaba a punto de entrar en aquel lugar prohibido para su propia salud mental… Hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, arrastrando consigo a una joven que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin gracia alguna.

Bella arqueó una ceja, claramente divertida.

—Te perdono, Weber. Ahora, por favor, no hace falta, levántate.

La joven mencionada se pintó de todos los colores. Aun así, junto los pedacitos regados de su dignidad, y se paró de casi un salto, con ligera torpeza, pero sin mostrar indicios de dolor. Bendito orgullo y su forma de rescatar situaciones bochornosas.

—Doctora Cullen —canturreó con estrepitosa felicidad. Estaba tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, aunque su ligero temblor no le ayudaba.

Ángela Weber. Probablemente un poco más patosa que la mismísima Bella, excompañera del instituto, y actual trabajadora social del centro médico de Forks… ¿O era centro de salud? _¿Qué bendita diferencia hay entre los dos?_ —pensó fugazmente, intentando recordar alguna señalización o charla respecto a ello, pero nada. Punto muerto. _Bah, ¿qué importaba?_ Dentro de tres meses, y contando, se trasladaría al hospital de Seattle.

—Oye —dijo una Ángela más calmada—. No te olvides de nuestro pequeño encuentro en Seattle.

Bella la miró perpleja.

—Encuentro de exalumnos, querida señorita Sss… Cullen —dijo, un poco nerviosa por su casi fallo.

Cuando los Cullen tomaron su tutela ante la irresponsabilidad creciente de su madre recién divorciada, lo hicieron en serio. Tomaron las medidas necesarias para no dejarla desprotegida. Y ella había estado tan agradecida que cedió a portar su apellido. Ella aún era menor de edad en ese entonces, por lo que fue relativamente sencillo el papeleo para convertirla en Isabella Marie Cullen-Swan. Aún conservaba su apellido, después de todo, era el "legado" del mortal más importante de su vida, y por el cariño y el respeto que le guardaba le parecía justo, aunque aún le dolía escuchar su mención.

— ¡Vendrá Mike! Jessica, Tyler… y, espera, no recuerdo cuántos más, pero estoy segura que casi toda la generación. Y por supuesto que yo necesito una acompañante que me dé un aventón en su flamante BMW —sonrío con efusividad.

Bella sabía que era chiste lo de su coche. Aunque, en sí, era un chiste que una mocosa como ella realmente tuviera un BMW.

—Oh, ¡vaya! Ni hablar, tengo guardia —respondió tajante. No era cierto, pero definitivamente preferiría doblar turno toda la semana a pasar una _serena_ velada a lado de sus excompañeros de instituto.

No porque le resultasen desagradables, en absoluto, solo que su curiosidad iba más allá de lo que ella misma podía permitir.

—Vamos, ¿no hay nadie que te pueda cubrir? —inquirió levantando las cejas, en un lenguaje no pronunciado: "_¿Y Carlisle…?_".

Bella negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que el vampiro podía suplirla —_hipotéticamente_— sin problemas, pero no deseaba aumentar su reputación de niña adoptiva mimada, aunque no fuese verdad. Además…

—Tiene cena de aniversario con mi madre —era una verdad a medias, en realidad, tenían que lidiar con la prueba de vestuario para el _asunto_ del _chupasangre_, no solo ellos, sino todos… con ella incluida. Pero, sí, ese día era su aniversario.

—Ya será otro día, _Cullen_, no te salvarás—dijo sonriente, guiñándole un ojo, mientras echaba a andar por los pasillos del hospital a sabrá Dios dónde…

—A torturar a otro pobre incauto con sus tonteras de reunión —se respondió en voz alta, mientras rodaba los ojos, divertida, pero sin duda ligeramente irritada.

_**Cullen**_.

La palabra resonó en su cabeza, con ese tono tan… irónico, pero a la vez acertado con el que Weber la había llamado.

Bella río bajito ante la _ironía_. Cuando era más pequeña, siempre pensó que para convertirse en una Cullen requería de transformarse en uno de ellos para ser aceptada. Lo que requería emparejarse —con todo y sus burdas condiciones— con el _chupasangre prodigio_.

Pero no, ninguno de esos requisitos hizo falta para que Carlisle y Esme la acunaran como hija. Incluso, su mortalidad resultó facilitar la convivencia familiar, dado que su existencia daba la excusa perfecta para que el hogar de los Cullen realmente fuese un _hogar_ perfectamente funcional. Con una dinámica _ligeramente_ diferente al resto de las demás familias, pero aun así, eran felices.

* * *

.

Horas más tarde, mientras que Bella revisaba los posibles _pendientes_ —si es que dar paracetamol o ibuprofeno a montones contaba como tal—, y a la vez meditaba sobre qué cuidados tomar respecto a la epidemia de mocos que azotaba la ciudad.

Carlisle podía atender sin problemas, él no contaba con un sistema inmunitario frágil. _En realidad, no cuenta con un sistema inmunitario_—canturreó su vocecilla interior. Pero ella sí. Siempre, incluso antes de fungir como médico, pillaba un catarro en esas épocas. Antes, solamente se dedicaba a estornudar y moquear libremente, ahora, sus catarros eran tratados con severidad y descanso perpetuo.

Ladeó la cabeza, imaginando el panorama que conseguiría si pillaba un resfriado.

—Ni hablar —susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza, intentando desvanecer esa escena de su mente.

— ¿Hablar? —Carlisle irrumpió su unilateral conversación consigo misma.

Bella se sonrojó. _A ver si aprendes a tener la boca física callada_…

—Ehhhh... —no había manera de escaparse del escudriño del mejor médico que conocía, así que solo se encogió de hombros, enrojecida y avergonzada porque la pillara hablando sola, otra vez.

Médico que no pudo ocultar su diversión a costa de su hija.

—Esme nos pidió que estemos _ahí_ a las siete en punto —su tono intento sonar casual, pero los años de convivencia le permitieron notar cierta tensión en su voz.

—Mm, vale, vale —respondió, intentando apuntar mentalmente la cita. _¡Oh, vaya! Qué lástima que no tenga mi agenda a la mano, y qué casualmente tenga memoria de pez_…

—_Puntuales_, Isabella —riñó, haciéndola enrojecer, otra vez, la había pillado—. Sé que no es sencillo, por el contexto… por todo, pero… gracias. A Esme le da felicidad…

Bella sonrío ligeramente.

Ella sabía que no era su hija biológica, que incluso su madre biológica andaba por ahí aún, por lo que no encontraría razón para aferrarse a ella tanto como lo hacía con Carlisle… pero… Esme era un corazón con patas. Cuando el chupasangre se fue, pensó que la culparía porque las decisiones de su hijo más pequeño, pero le sorprendió encontrar en ella la madre que en realidad nunca había tenido.

* * *

.

—Es una _mierrrrdraaa_—murmuró el joven borracho que tenía a su lado—. ¿Por qué querrías que tu hijo sea _heteddrrosexual_ sí-o-sí…?

Las palabras salían con torpeza del pobre muchacho. Damon, que había nacido en otra época, donde el contexto social y poco más era totalmente diferente al de la actualidad, pero que aun así, le parecía inhumano que un padre repudiara a su hijo solamente por algo tan… simple como su orientación sexual. Estaba sintiendo lástima por el pobre hombre.

—De nada sirve ser un buen _doccctarr_… ¡_Grrradrruado_ con honores, _seññorrrr_! ¿Y sabes qué hizo…? ¡No se presentó a la _graaadruación_! Le daba _verrrgdüenza_ —vertió un poco más de licor en su vaso, sin poder evitar derramar un poco mientras lo intentaba—. No tengo a nadie más que él. Y él no _quierrrre_ ni verme. Mi novio me dejó por mi _mejorr_ amigo. Mis amigos de la _univedrsridaaad_ son una bola de envidiosos-os…

Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

—Quisiera morirme —susurró con mera seriedad—. Quizá, solo así podría ser feliz.

Damon se mantuvo en silencio. No podía contradecirlo, al pobre le había tocado una vida difícil. Ian —así se llamaba el borracho— había hecho todo bien, se había decidido una noble profesión y la ejecutaba con esmero. Pero la vida no le sonreía, empezando porque habían abusado de él siendo simplemente un niño… tanto física como verbalmente, por su propia familia, solo por haber "asesinado a su madre", lo que se traducía en un parto riesgoso que no termino bien… Ahora, se encontraba solo, no porque él hubiese obrado mal, sino por decisión de terceros…

— ¿Sabes-es? Me encantaría intercambiar mi vida con la tuya —Damon arqueó una ceja, incrédulo. _No, no querría si supiera el lío que es_—- ¿O sabes qué? Si fueras asesino serial, yo te dejaría matarme.

Damon lo miró, con una retorcida pero noble —a su manera— idea.

* * *

.

Bella estaba ahí, pero en realidad no lo estaba.

Desde que cruzó la puerta principal de aquella excéntrica boutique improvisada en el departamento del chupasangre, su cerebro se desconectó por completo, sí, realizaba su función, pero parecía negarse a pensar o actuar a conciencia en aquel plano. Bella, dentro de sí, se comparaba con un lince… _¿O eran los venados? No, espera, ¿venados y leones? ¡Isabella, tenías una media de excelencia en biología! ¿O sí estaban juntos…?_—, bien, la cosa _esa_ con cuernos, que cuando estaba a punto de ser atrapada por el león fingía su muerte. Sí. Su cerebro se desconectaba. Y la hacía caer en seco al suelo, no conforme con ello, parecía disminuir a cero su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración, para pasar por muerta, así, hasta que el león se fuese.

Sonrío. _¿Con qué de oveja a la cosa esa con cuernos, eh?_

Alguien la miró con genuina curiosidad… O más bien, dos personas.

Rose mantenía vigilada a Bella a hurtadillas, no se había separado de ella desde que ingresaron al edificio. Sabía que el estúpido no intentaría nada, no aún, y mucho menos si toda la familia estaba presente. Pero le gustaba ser precavida, por cualquier cosa. _Nunca se sabe_, y la familia ya lo sabía muy bien.

La reunión fue… apacible. A pesar de la ausencia notoria de la prometida. El estúpido la excusó, diciendo algo sobre unos detalles muy importantes de la tesis muy importante de su muy importante novia que asistía a una muy importante universidad. A nadie de la familia le pasaba desapercibido su irritable énfasis en cosas tan absurdas como ésas…

Hasta Esme lucía incómoda. Todos estaban pensando en la sensibilidad de Bella, que probablemente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por estar ahí y fingir estar bien. Aunque, se había perdido dentro de sí desde que entraron ahí. Eso era notorio, porque estaba sonriendo genuinamente, mientras se entretenía con un pudín, maravillada como un niño con su nuevo juguete.

Rose sonrío con ternura, pero logró percibir de reojo que no era la única.

Su semblante cambió. _¿Qué pretendes…?_

—He estado considerando volver a tu profesión, Carlisle —ahí iba, a romper el silencio otra vez. En un tono demasiado —e innecesariamente— elevado, si solamente quería hablar con el patriarca.

Rose no era una experta en leer mentes ni personas, pero sabía que a eso se le llamaba dar patadas de ahogado…

—Creo que es noble cuidar de otros por encima de ti mismo —Rose miró a Bella, ella seguía saboreándose su pudin, mientras contemplaba a una planta de la terraza, no, seguía sin estar, pero el vampiro no se detenía—. Y pensaba que quizás, podría ayudar en Forks…

Bella alzó su mirada.

* * *

.

Había recorrido cientos —miles, posiblemente— de kilómetros, dando tumbos a lo largo del país. No había seguido una dirección específica, solamente se había dejado guiar por… no lo sabía, quizás la inercia, quizás por lo estético del paisaje… Pero había terminado ahí después de días —semanas, en realidad— de estar vagando.

En un lugar desconocido para él. Y frío, jodidamente frío.

Tras cenarse a su buen amigo —a su voluntad, cabe recalcar—, se tomó la gentileza de enterrarlo como era debido, saltándose los actos legales, claro está. Además, así se deshacía de cualquier evidencia incriminatoria, en una lápida que solo decía: "IAN". Y no más.

Con ello, asumía, todo lo demás resultaría sencillo.

Sacó el juego de llaves que ahora era suyo, estaba dudoso… ¿Cómo luciría su nuevo hogar? ¿Realmente estaba de humor para jugar a una nueva profesión?

Nunca había sido médico. Nada le impedía intentarlo ahora.

.

.


	3. Capítulo dos: Mortal

**Resumen**: "Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder a su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y su historia, oficial, son obra de Stephanie Meyer y L. J. Smith, respectivamente, yo solo los tomé prestados.

* * *

**Nota: **Creo que es importante recalcar que a partir de este punto me tomaré ciertas licencias creativas respecto a la naturaleza de los personajes, dado hacia a dónde va la historia. Y prometo que el tema de la familia no será siempre tan repetitivo, como es el principio me gustaría dejar algunas cosas claras antes de pasar a otra cosa. Gracias por leerme.❤

* * *

**.**

2\. Mortal.

.

.

—_Creo que es noble cuidar de otros por encima de ti mismo […] Y pensaba que quizás, podría ayudar en Forks_…

.

**C**arlisle lo miraba con severidad. Había llegado _muy_ lejos. Incluso, para su sorpresa, la familia entera había huido despavorida después de que soltó su sagaz comentario. Con Esme de frente, excusándose con que debían _**descansar**_. Solo se habían quedado Carlisle y Emmett. Intuía, sin necesidad de rebuscar en el interior, que Jasper no podría contener sus nervios por mucho más tiempo, así que por eso se había abocado a ser chófer de las _damiselas_. De cualquier otro modo, él se hubiese quedado, solo por _si acaso_…

—Edward…—comenzó Carlisle, notaba cierta tensión en su voz. Intentó colarse dentro de él, pero no lo lograba, sus pensamientos se oían con estática, como si estuviese oyendo una radio descompuesta. Demasiada interferencia… Frunció el ceño. Nada. Las pocas imágenes que podía captar, eran tan solo retazos sin sentido, no eran lo suficientemente lúcidos como para entender a qué se referían.

Alcanzó a apreciar lo que se suponía ser la decoración navideña de la casa que antes compartía con ellos. También, logró echar un vistazo desenfocado a las numerosas fotografías que ahora recubrían las paredes. _Ella_ siendo la protagonista de casi todas.

Arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

—Con qué… ¿me echan a la calle y se quedan con _mi exnovia_ como nueva hija favorita? —intentó sonar tranquilo, pero en su tono podía percibirse irritación y cierto resentimiento.

Emmett gruñó.

—Nadie te obligó a comportarte como un animal —farfulló entre dientes.

_Auch. Punto para el cavernícola._

Carlisle permaneció en silencio. Lo estaba observando, podía sentir su mirada puesta en él. Examinándolo hasta el último detalle. Analizando que era aquello que no podía explicar… _No, Carlisle, nunca lo sabrás en realidad_—, aunque, bien, seguramente ya habría notado la latente poca capacidad que ahora tenía para leer mentes. Pero eso no era más que un paso de los muchos que le faltaban para descubrirlo. Sonrío con burla, confiado de sí mismo.

—Edward —retomó con una voz firme, aunque ya podía imaginar que le estaba costando contenerse—. Me encantaría tenerte como _mi_ _discípulo_ en el hospital de Forks…

—Pero…

—He de consultarlo con tu madre —sonrío, una sonrisa forzada, pues sus ojos ámbar no reflejaron ninguna expresión— Además… —añadió empezando a andar hacia la salida, con el cavernícola pisándole los talones—. Tu **_hermana_**, Isabella, me está ayudando por ahora. Pero no me vendría mal más ayuda cuando se marche a su _doble residencia_.

Y entonces, la puerta se cerró un portazo.

_Mi hermana, ¿huh?_

* * *

.

* * *

El trayecto de vuelta a casa era silencioso. Únicamente el ruido de la camioneta rebasando al resto de automóviles era lo que hacía eco. Pero Esme se mantenía poco apacible desde que salieron del departamento, aunque estuviese detrás del volante, aún no lograba temperarse. Jasper se había ofrecido encantado a conducir la _Range Rover_ de Carlisle, pero su madre había sido tajante. Cuando él se empeñó, lo mandó a callar con una de sus nuevas frases favoritas: "no es no". Aunque posiblemente él también necesitaba algo para distraerse, pero definitivamente no más que ella.

No lo entendía. Una madre no podía repudiar a ninguno de sus hijos. Quizás ella no había sido la encargada de engendrarlos y darles paso al mundo en que vivían. Pero se daba crédito a sí misma por criarlos, no como humanos, pero sí en su nueva vida, que a pesar de parecer sencilla, implicaba muchos más retos de lo que se podía imaginar.

Y le había resultado fácil lidiar con el carácter de vampiros jóvenes, hasta ahora. Se encontraba en la penosa necesidad de admitir que el penúltimo no se lo estaba dejando nada fácil. Estaba contenta con su regreso, pero no podía evitar reprochar su necedad de complicar todo. Le daba gusto su boda, pero todo parecía sacado de la manga apresuradamente. Tanya era una muchacha dulce y sencilla, que desde siempre había estado enamorada de él. Pero temía darse cuenta que ahora era ella quién dudaba si su hijo realmente se la merecía.

Inhaló profundamente y miró de reojo el retrovisor.

Se encontró con una imagen graciosa y —cuando menos— curiosa de sus _niñas_ en el asiento trasero. Del lado derecho, se encontraba Rosalie, contemplando frívolamente las puntas de su melena. Le seguía Alice, que estaba jugando tetris en su teléfono, casi sin mover los dedos. Y a su lado, estaba Bella, contemplando el paisaje, aunque solo era un borrón verde que se fundía con más colores, dado la velocidad que llevaban. _Se va a marear_…

Giró ligeramente el rostro, solo para ver a un enfurruñado Jasper con la vista fija en la carretera, como un niño regañado.

De haber sido humana, estaba segura que habría estallado en un ataque de histeria desde lo sucedido con Edward. Aunque, para empezar, muy posiblemente, de haber sido humana no se habría visto envuelta en una dinámica familiar tan peculiar como la que tenía ahora.

Era común, entre los de su especie, estar emparejados entre sí. Y a pesar de ese detalle, sabía que la convivencia continuaba siendo sana. Pero en el _manual de familias perfectas vampíricas_ —o clanes, como secamente se solían llamar— no se instruía los pasos a seguir cuando una de las relaciones concluía. Ni mucho menos cómo manejar la situación cuando uno de los implicados era mortal.

Arrugó la frente, denotando su preocupación.

_Su niña mortal_… No quería ser imparcial. Una madre debía querer a todos sus hijos por igual, pero… le resultaba imposible mantener esa regla tradicional cuando uno de sus hijos se encontraba en clara desventaja que el resto. Y ante todo, cuando era consciente que solo le tendría por poco tiempo.

Le sabía mal pensarlo, pero era algo que había discutido tiempo atrás con su marido, y no había punto de error. Isabella era una bomba de tiempo. Contaba con la desventaja de ser un mortal, aunque aquello también fungía como una bendición en aquella familia poco convencional.

Tal vez por eso había hecho cambios significativos por toda la casa, desde colocar puertas, camas y demás utilerías indispensables para los humanos. También, Isabella era la razón por la que la nevera siempre se encontraba a reventar, así como la alacena. Y quizás por esa misma razón estaba genuinamente orgullosa de sus logros, no demeritaba los del resto de sus hijos, pero sabía que su niña mortal tenía más méritos por hacer las cosas por vez primera.

Aunque no era la única que había tomado más consideraciones por ella. Notaba cómo todos —incluida ella misma— adoptaron más costumbres humanas, desde cogerle el gusto a probar algunos alimentos como a hablar y actuar como humanos inconscientemente.

Se había encontrado más de una vez con la graciosa escena de Alice y Rose, peleando por cuál tratamiento de belleza tomar, solo para pasar más tiempo de calidad con Isabella.

Era eso. Tiempo…

Estaba cerca de igualar la edad en que ella lucía. Y eso la aterraba un poco. Aunque sonara egoísta, aún albergaba la esperanza que decidiese cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. Pero no tomaría cartas sobre el asunto bajo ningún motivo.

* * *

.

* * *

Barajeaba las cartas con una mano, mientras que con su brazo sostenía su bolso que lucía pesado —para ella, era tan liviano como una pluma—, se entretuvo un momento leyendo de reojo el correo, mientras que distraídamente colocaba las llaves del departamento en la perilla. Parecía una escena normal. Una rubia sensual y hermosa llegaba a casa después de haber invertido todo su día en andar por el campus, con absurdos deberes y pendientes, que aún cargaba en su pesado bolso negro. Pero, si algún curioso indagaba un poco más, podría notar que no lucía cansada, que a pesar de haber estado ocupada todo el día, lucía perfecta.

Que se movía con ligereza, como si su abultado bolso no estuviese. Que había abierto la puerta de su apartamento sin ver ni una vez al frente, mientras que leía el correo sin interés…

—Ya llegué, amor —canturreó feliz mientras cerraba la puerta.

Comenzó a depositar sus pertenencias en la mesita del recibidor, con calma se quitó el abrigo y lo depositó en el perchero. Sacó su teléfono y revisó brevemente si tenía algún mensaje de alguna doctora quejumbrosa. Nada. _Excelente_.

— ¿Les gustó el color de los vestidos? —preguntó con suavidad, mientras aparecía de repente en el marco de la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su pareja.

Su atractivo acompañante le sonrío. Dejando reposar su libro en su regazo.

—Rose se quejó. La verdad es que no alcanzaron a medírselos —comentó a la ligera.

Tanya suspiró audiblemente.

Se estaba esforzando. Quería que la aceptasen como parte del clan sin ningún problema, pero no hacía más que toparse con pared. Había intentado ganar terreno, pero la única que parecía —medianamente— genuinamente abierta era su futura suegra, quién estaba encantada de encargarse de la decoración de su boda.

Sus cuñadas únicamente se habían visto obligadas —seguramente por su madre— a ser damas de honor. Pero no había conseguido más. La rubia despampanante se había negado a encargarse de las invitaciones, alegando que su gusto era _demasiado_ estrepitoso para una boda _tan_ sencilla. Alice había dicho que se sentía alagada por ser considerada para diseñar su vestido, pero dijo tener mucho trabajo. Y luego estaba _ella_…

Cuando escuchó de ella por primera vez, siempre la tomó como una rival a vencer. Ahora, que resultaba victoriosa, no era capaz de jactarse por ello. No era capaz de si quiera mirarla a los ojos. Intentó insinuarle a sus futuros suegros que quizá ella podría ser la madrina de ramo, pero fue Carlisle quien comentó que su pequeña niña no tenía tiempo para eso y Esme, entre risas, dijo que no se imaginaba a su hija escogiendo flores.

_No, no, no, y más no_…

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cielo? —susurró en su oído, mientras depositaba pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Edward era un hombre muy atractivo, inteligente y un excelente amante. Y lo mejor de todo: sería aún más suyo cuando la argolla de bodas reposara en su dedo anular a lado de la de compromiso.

* * *

.

* * *

_Ian_ —Damon, mejor dicho— se encontraba en el comedor de su nuevo acogedor hogar, con la cabeza hundida en texto tras texto. Técnicamente, Ian era un excelente médico, con vocación, que se preocupaba siempre por los demás, incluso por encima de sí mismo. Pero… ¿y Damon?

Dejó escapar un bufido, estaba hastiado. Pero al menos ahora tenía algo con que entretenerse por un largo —muy largo— rato.

* * *

.

* * *

—Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia —masculló Weber antes de beber un sorbo de su té de manzanilla. _Entonces, ¿por qué metes tus narices?_ —. Pero eres mi mejor amiga, Isa… Necesito saber qué pasa y, aunque sea mínimo, si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para apoyarte.

A Bella se le escapó una sonrisa. Weber había sido de los pocos mortales que respetaba su decisión —sin juzgar, al menos en voz alta— de dejar su pasado enterrado. Y también de las pocas que para denotar su apoyo solía llamarla doctora Cullen o Isa, dependiendo de dónde se encontraran. Era un mensaje no escrito, pero bien entendido: "Yo sé que no eres la de siempre, pero no te preocupes, aquí sigo".

Benditas trabajadores sociales que sabían cómo abordar situaciones delicadas.

Tambaleó un poco con su decisión de contarle, si quiera, algo de su penosa situación a Weber. Aunque, bien, tarde que temprano se enteraría, porque seguramente Alice y Rosalie postearían fotografías acerca de la boda —_selfies_, retratos… de ellas, pero en una boda después de todo— en redes sociales. Y vaya que sus hermanas gozaban de popularidad.

Suspiró.

Se encogió ligeramente, algo insegura de lo que estaba a punto de confesarle. Pero no tenía a nadie más con quien discutirlo. Podría llamar a René, pero sabía que la conversación únicamente giraría en torno a ella y a la nueva cría que tenía ahora como hijastra, y de su esposo tan trabajador y honesto que casi no pasaba tiempo en casa, al menos no lo suficiente para los estándares de recién casados. Podría confesarse ante su familia… pero su familia también era familia del chupasangre y, aunque no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia, él tenía cierta ventaja por haber "llegado primero" y haber convivido muchos más años con ellos de los que ella lo haría.

Se aclaró la garganta. Y soltó la bomba:

—El… —_chupasangre_—, penúltimo hijo de mis padres se va a casar.

Pero sus palabras no tuvieron un efecto inmediato. ¿Eran figuraciones suyas o acaso la morena se había tomado a la ligera su situación?

Weber tardó unos segundos. Uno. El primer hijo, según sabía vagamente —por chismes que por otra cosa—, era Emmett. Dos. _¿Le seguía Jasper o Rosalie?_ Tres. Si no sabía quién era el segundo, mucho menos iba a saber quién era el tercero… _¿O eran mellizos?_ Cuatro. Alice, la enana bailarina, lucía pequeña y frágil, pero tenía muy en cuenta que era más grande de lo que aparenta, ella era la cuarta. Quinto. Edward… y al último, la ganadora de la lotería de Forks, Isabella.

Una enorme "O" se dibujó entre sus labios.

_Eso sí que no me lo esperaba._

—No me molesta que lo haga —aclaró Bella tras observar su tardada reacción. Se dedicó a mirar con interés la taza de café que tenía delante de ella, intentando recordar sí su orden había sido correcta, mientras que intentaba continuar con soltura—. Me molesta que quiera involucrarme en ello.

Ángela ladeó la cabeza, justamente como lo haría su cachorro, Tammy.

— ¿Cómo es que quiere involucrarte?

—Su prometida me pidió que fuese su dama de honor—dijo, tomando la taza de café entre sus dedos para llevársela a la boca. _Ah, sí, sí, ya recuerdo, sí había pedido un americano_… —. No pude negarme. Así que no me eches la bronca. Solo pensaba que a Esme le haría ilusión tenernos a todos reunidos. Y aún más, considerando que es su —_primera_— boda.

Weber asintió. Parecía comprender la situación. Pero aun así, rebuscó las palabras dentro de sí. Y cuando finalmente ordenó sus argumentos, así como sus opiniones, se lanzó:

—No es algo que me tenga satisfecha —admitió—. Me hubiese gustado más que la situación fuera al revés. Y lo sabes bien, Isabella…

La susodicha puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, quizás sí era una mejor opción escuchar a René maravillarse de la inteligencia de una mocosa de tres años que había dejado de comerse los mocos porque había _comprendido_ su riña.

—Tú mereces ser feliz. Mucho más feliz de lo que eres ahora mismo. Mereces a un buen hombre. Uno guapísimo. Uno que sepa asumir un bendito compromiso…

_Bien, suficiente._

Bella se desconectó.

Sí. Se había _incursionado_ en el _mundo_ del _**amor**_ con mortales, claro está. Había mantenido relaciones —sorpresivamente— longevas con buenos hombres, relaciones que habían tenido una repercusión positiva —y a veces, triste— en su vida. De haber sido distinto, quizás seguiría manteniéndose casta. Aun así, las relaciones eran complicadas. Los mortales eran aún más complejos que aquellos que vivían por siglos.

No había conocido a ningún hombre que no se viese intimidado —aunque sea ligeramente— por su apellido. Ni ninguno a quién no le angustiase ganarse la aprobación de su padre, no solo en cuanto a pareja, sino también respecto a su carrera profesional. Ante todo, aquellos que eran médicos.

Y uno o dos, que les había pillado contemplando la belleza inhumana de sus hermanas.

Frunció el ceño.

Todo eso le había ayudado a darse cuenta de lo que realmente deseaba en una pareja. Quería a una persona centrada, que su ego solo dependiese de sí mismo y no de cómo lucía ante el resto. Y ante todo, que solo tuviese ojos para ella.

Algo así como las parejas que había en su familia.

Aunque para ellos resultaba ser sencillo. Tal parecía que la inmortalidad otorgaba todo lo que ella buscaba. Y eso ya era un mal indicio para sí misma.

René ya se lo había dicho alguna vez: "¿Escuchas eso? ¿Ese _tik-tak_? Es hora de nietos, Bells, antes de que la fábrica se cierre sin ser usada".


	4. Capítulo tres: Deliberar, con D

**Resumen**: "Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder a su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y su historia respectiva, oficial, son obra de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados por ratos.

* * *

**Nota**: Reitero el _rating_ M, aún ligero en estos momentos, pero presente. Me hace mucha ilusión leer sus comentarios acerca de la historia. Gracias por leerme. ❤

* * *

**.**

3\. Deliberar, con D.

.

.

_René ya se lo había dicho alguna vez: "¿Escuchas eso? ¿Ese tik-tak? Es hora de nietos, Bells, antes de que la fábrica se cierre sin ser usada"._

.

Estaba a punto de cumplir los veintinueve años —a menos de nueve meses, para ser exactos—. Aún vivía con su familia. Era más dependiente a ellos de lo que le gustaría admitir en voz alta. A pesar de que su carrera lucía prometedora, esa pequeña pausa que se le había sido brindada no hacía más que provocar que formulara ridículas conjeturas.

Justamente, como la de ahora, que comenzaba a plantearse con seriedad las palabras de su madre biológica. Aunque, era consciente que no lo había soltado con intención de herirla, la conocía tan bien que sabía que solo porque ella se había animado a _tener_ una nueva hija —sin padecer su concepción y la molestia de parirla— le era una razón suficiente para creer que tenía el don de ser madre. Y hacerle saber al mundo entero que a todos les hacía falta serlo, aunque de una manera poco sutil y amable. Empezando por ella.

Por lo que Weber, lejos de consolarla con sus palabras, la hundía un poco más.

Porque hablar de encontrar al novio ideal, se hablaba implícitamente de matrimonio. Una conversación acerca del matrimonio, orillaba a la idea de la construcción de una nueva familia… A Bella se le encogió el estómago. Estaba en desventaja, porque todo ello parecía decirle que era una inútil hasta para preservar su estirpe, algo tan básico que siempre había sido visto como instinto natural…

Instinto natural que parecía brillar por su ausencia en ella. Ante todo, por lo que había ocurrido hace casi una década.

Bella se obligaba a sí misma a no caer en el comportamiento —y pensamiento— usual de una víctima. Se veía a sí misma como una mujer fuerte y con carácter que había sabido sortear —casi— sin tropiezos los obstáculos que se cruzaban por su camino. Pero eran momentos como este donde parecía encontrar su flaqueza más grande. Era algo que había discutido innumerables veces con su terapeuta, pero mantenía esas conversaciones encerradas en el rincón más recóndito de su mente, por mera seguridad mental. Ya le era suficiente la inmensa carga sobre ella al tener que ver _aquello_ en su hombro derecho todos los días de su vida.

_Aquello_ era su cruz, un recordatorio perpetuo para que no olvidara lo mala que era tomando decisiones. Y, aunque se negase a confesarlo, lo mucho que se merecía lo que le había ocurrido _aquella_ noche.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Damon aparcó en el estacionamiento casi desierto. No salió del auto. Se quedó ahí, en un debate silencioso consigo mismo. Aún mantenía sus dudas al respecto. Tristemente, para él, se había cuestionado demasiado tarde, cuando ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo y hasta un cadáver estaba implicado en ello.

Si Elena estuviera al tanto del lio que se había montado para conseguir una linda bata blanca con el bordado de: _Dr. Ian Grey_, estaba seguro que no estaría ahí sentado, a punto de salirse con la suya y completamente ileso. Arrugó la frente. Pensar en Elena implicaba a pensar en todo lo que a ella respectaba, todo el paquete _elenístico_. Y casi como una garrapata, pensar en su hermano venía a colación también.

Y era normal, después de todo, _él_ era su pareja. Pareja que ella había elegido apresuradamente, sin concederle el tiempo de mostrarse _sin_ _tapujos_ ante ella.

Sonrío por el doble sentido. Pero, realmente, él hubiese estado encantado de contarle su historia él mismo. Confesarle el porqué de sus innumerables pecados y fechorías. Y, quizás —si ella se lo permitía—, darle una demostración explícita del porque se le consideraba un prófugo a la moral y de las buenas costumbres cristianas…

Pero no iba a suceder.

En primer lugar, porque la conocía, sabía que ella no daría su brazo a torcer. Era más terca que una mula, por lo que intuía que aunque reconociera que se había engañado a sí misma —cosa que jamás iba a suceder, así fuera el último hombre en la Tierra— no iba a retractarse y mantendría su decisión aunque la arrastrara a la catástrofe total. En segundo lugar, porque él se había largado. Sin más, sin dar tiempo a réplicas o a estúpidos ruegos. Y dado a su astuto y brillante plan —por supuesto, no se podía esperar menos de él—, jamás podrían encontrarlo.

O, al menos, eso esperaba.

Y también esperaba tener los suficientes pantalones para no echarse para atrás.

Porque jugar el nuevo cardiólogo de aquel hospital renombrado le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Y eso que _ni si quiera_ había empezado su primer día. Él nunca se había preocupado por alguien más, él solo se centraba en su persona, en proteger su _bendito_ pellejo. Preocuparse por terceros —desconocidos, además—, comprometerse a sanar sus heridas y a tratar sus enfermedades siempre le había parecido inconcebible. Hasta ese momento, que estaba a punto de empezar a vivirlo. Y en los días previos, donde aquel nudo en su estómago le servía de presión para investigar más y estudiar porque, realmente, esperaba no meter la pata con ningún ser humano.

No es que no hubiera asesinado antes. Lo había hecho, divirtiéndose en el proceso, deleitándose con la fragilidad y torpeza humana de sus presas. _Jugar con la comida_, solía llamar a su manera tan única de producir temor y sollozos antes de beber hasta la última gota. Pero, eso sí, nunca había portado una bonita blanca bata y un título de médico mientras lo hacía. Quizá su preocupación ya era un punto a su favor para evitar retomar su rutina. Habría que esperar para verlo.

Mientras, intentaba descifrar qué tan difícil sería lidiar con ello, y calcular por cuánto tiempo se quedaría así.

Aunque, dada la incomodidad que fluía en él, cada que pasaba página tras página, cada que intentaba dar un diagnóstico sin titubear… podría creer que soportar aquella liturgia por un mes sería más que suficiente para querer huir despavorido. Aunque ya presentía que no lo haría.

De cualquier modo, no tenía nada menor —ni interesante— que hacer.

Y bajo ningún motivo iba a conceder el gusto de verlo regresar con su hermano, con el rabo entre las patas al ver su intento de escapar frustrado.

* * *

**.**

* * *

A mediodía, la casa de los Cullen estaba envuelta en un silencio sepulcral. Todos, a excepción de una rubia despampanante, se encontraban realizando sus actividades cotidianas fuera de casa. Unos laboran en el hospital del pueblo, otros se encontraban un poco más apartados llevando una vida de académicos universitarios, y unos cuántos —uno, en realidad— estaban en "_La casa de Esme_", el sitio perfecto para planificar el día de tus sueños, dictaba su eslogan; sí, oficina de planificadores de eventos.

Rose, de hecho, era miembro del pequeño proyecto que su madre lideraba. Y Alice, de vez en cuando —cuando le daba la gana, mejor dicho— les ayudaba. Pero ambas decidieron tomarse unas _merecidas_ vacaciones cuando recibieron el proyecto de la prometida de su _hermano_. Y eso las había arrastrado a donde se encontraban en ese instante.

A Rose vagando como alma en pena dentro de la casa. Y a Alice yendo a meter las narices en las clases de Jasper.

Subió a la segunda planta, caminando por caminar, hasta que sus pies se detuvieron frente a la recamara de sus padres. Presa de una curiosidad terrible, propiciada por su falta de actividad cotidiana, se coló en apenas un borrón a percepción del ojo humano. Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta que no había nada que resultara de gran interés.

Si bien, habían acondicionado la casa y puesto empeño para que luciera como un hogar funcional, de _humanos_… no habían podido hacer mucho. Había pocas pertenencias fuera de su lugar. Libros, en su mayoría, que Carlisle había dejado por ahí, y una que otra corbata. Esme se esmeraba siempre en tenerlo todo acomodado y pulcro. A excepción de cierta habitación…

Justamente, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse e ir en la búsqueda de lo que realmente sería interesante, unos cuadernillos de tapa dura llamaron su atención.

Estaban ahí, casi ocultos en la mesita de noche de su madre. Ladeó la cabeza y en apenas un parpadeo, ya los tenía entre sus manos, descubriendo tras una breve inspección que eran albúmenes de fotografías. Lo que le pareció curioso, Esme solía guardar todos los albúmenes de la familia en la sala de estar.

Sonrío traviesamente. _A no ser que no fueran de la familia_…

Pero se llevó una sorpresa de mal gusto nada más pasar a la primera página, ahora podía entender porque estaba vetado del resto de la familia.

No era un secreto la aversión que surgió en cada miembro de la familia tras el comportamiento irracional que el _hijo prodigio_ había presentado hace una década. Cada quien había intentado entenderlo, como bien pudiera, diciéndose que podría ser una reacción natural, pero no había punto de comparación, nadie había atravesado por esa penosa situación jamás. Rose, incluso, había sido egoísta, aunque le hubiese salvado la existencia a su actual marido, había actuado sin pensar y sin su consentimiento. Pero él jamás le había espetado su negativa ante la vida que ella le ofrecía.

_Aunque tampoco dijo que sí_, pensó con humor sombrío.

Suponía que la raíz de la conmoción colectiva fue porque nadie había podido predecirlo. Él siempre se había mantenido tan comprensivo con la mortalidad de Isabella, que no sabían en qué momento cambió de opinión al respecto. Aún más, porque él insistía en que no tenía por qué renunciar a su vida para estar con él.

Y, también, él fue el único que perdió la cabeza cuando ella cedió a conservarla.

Deslizó los dedos sobre el ligero relieve de la primera fotografía que fungía como portada. Estaban todos. Él e Isabella en una esquina, con las manos entrelazadas. Aún seguían juntos cuando la fotografía había sido tomada. Contempló con un poco más de atención, y tras unos minutos de escudriño minucioso, supo con seguridad que había sido antes de que el jefe Swan falleciera. Esos grandes ojos marrones reflejaban genuina felicidad y tranquilidad, pese a la inseguridad que le caracterizaba en ese entonces.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Pero ésta se vio nublada al recordar que ese brillo ahora brillaba por su ausencia, ya no estaba más. No solo por la muerte de su padre biológico, que fue un gran golpe emocional, sino por aquello... que muy probablemente había sido el encargado de sepultar su alegría por completo, aunque ella no lo admitiera jamás.

* * *

**.**

* * *

— ¿Me estás escuchado, Isabella? —la morena lucía irritada. Había dado un discurso que ella consideraba inspirador y amoroso, tratando siempre de no sonar como una madre riñendo a su hija por no saberse valorar, pero le resultaba imposible no caer en ello. Porque, a excepción de los lazos sanguíneos, eso era.

Bella la miró con seriedad. Estaba molesta. Y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse su rabieta por donde le cupiera. _Pues, verás, nadie pidió tu opinión_ —, canturreó irritada su vocecita interior—, _ya sé que soy una quedada, no hace falta que te metas, cuatro ojos._ Miró hacia la puerta, sin poder ocultar sus ganas de huir de esa situación que jamás había ordenado. Ya tenía suficiente con su madre biológica. Y un tanto más con Carlisle hablándole, de vez en cuando, sobre las bondades del matrimonio.

Vaciló antes de responder, intentando ordenar sus ideas y opiniones al respecto, a la vez que intentaba calmarse. Ángela no tenía por qué pagar los platos rotos que ella había roto hace años.

—Sí, mamá —musitó, rodando los ojos.

Ángela chasqueó la lengua.

—No era mi intención sonar como madre — _¿ah, sí? Pues mira, qué bien te ha salido sin querer_, pensó mientras la miraba sin expresar ninguna emoción—. Perdón, Isa, pero en cualquier momento iba a estallar, además…

Bella se volvió a perder, porque realmente no quería perder los estribos con la pobre. Hasta que alcanzó a escuchar un canto de victoria:

—Y, sé que cuando ocurra, ocurrirá sin que yo tenga que estarte persiguiendo —soltó una risita—. Y serás muy, muy feliz. Mientras, tendré la boca cerrada.

Bella le sonrío, borrando —casi— por completo las ganas que tenía de estrangularla hace tan solo unos momentos.

—Perdonada a cambio de que me dejes zamparme mi pastel de chocolate sin que me fastidies por las calorías.

Ángela negó con la cabeza divertida, pero accedió.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Horas más tarde, con un notable mejor humor del que había tenido en la mañana, Bella se encontraba sentada en la alfombra persa de la biblioteca, envuelta en una mantita azul, leyendo un libro grueso de cardiología, ajena totalmente al bullicio que su familia había montado en el resto de la casa. No tenía un súper oído, pero no era —tan— estúpida como para no darse cuenta que estaban discutiendo.

Lo sabía porque los murmullos, casi espectrales, no cesaban. Había dado por seguro que se estaban gritando entre sí, a la velocidad que solo sus oídos les permitían escuchar. Y aunque no lograba captar nada, podía imaginarse por dónde iban los tiros… probablemente, rondaban por la fecha que su madre había marcado en el calendario de la cocina. Fecha que marcaba el asunto del _chupacabras ese_.

Quizás era porque la familia entera se negaba en cooperar más de lo necesario. Alice no ocultaba su descontento, solía gritar las razones de éste. Rose, sorprendentemente, guardaba su aversión al asunto, pero su expresión de hastío al respecto nunca la disimulaba… Los chicos… sus hermanos solo estaban ahí, escuchando y viendo, siempre. Emmett solo había dicho una vez que no le daba gracia. Y Jasper, sin palabras, les había dejado claro su opinión al respecto cuando —_misteriosamente_— el ambiente se tornaba aún más tenso.

Escuchó unas fuertes pisadas acercándose y casi a la vez, la perilla de la puerta girándose. Todo ejecutado con demasiado escándalo, incluso mucho más de lo que podría hacer ella.

Al abrirse la puerta, dejó ver a un Jasper y Emmett con cara de pocos amigos, bastándole para saber que su hipótesis de una discusión no era del todo equivocada.

_Hablando de los reyes de Roma_, pensó con humor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, _tontina_? —preguntó Emmett mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Éste, tronó un poco.

Jasper, por otro lado, se sentó tranquilamente en la silla giratoria del escritorio. Empezando a balancearse lentamente.

Bella los miró sin expresar ninguna emoción. La interrupción de esos dos solo podía decir una cosa: adiós tranquilidad.

Suspiró, se encogió de hombros e intentó retomar su lectura.

—Claramente, más que tú —respondió el rubio por ella, mientras que tomaba entre sus manos uno de los tomos de anatomía que descasaban sobre el escritorio.

Inhaló profundamente_. Bola de metiches_…

—Así que… ¿leyendo?—preguntó el niño gigante, que parecía no estar dispuesto a cederle un poquito de tranquilidad.

Bella nunca había tenido hermanos de pequeña. Pero conocía las quejas de sus compañeras al respecto de la existencia de éstos en sus vidas, sobre todo, por el compartimiento hostil que tenían hacia sus hermanas pequeñas. Bella arrugó el ceño, un poco afligida. Estaba segura que ella lo estaba padeciendo ahora, por sus hermanos mayores, que no solo le llevaban años humanos, sino también décadas de existencia.

Pero hombres eran hombres. No importaba si tenían seis, dieciséis o si estaban por cumplir cien años, seguían siendo unos estúpidos.

Eso lo había podido aprender de ellos… Sacando a su padre de la conjetura, claro está.

—Así que… ¿robando oxígeno? —preguntó en un gruñido.

—Ya sabes, me encanta robar oxígeno. Es mi pasatiempo favorito, claro, mientras leo una de esas cosas que estimulan la libido humana…—_ay, no,_ ahí estaba, su broma preferida—. Oye, Jass, ¿les dicen libros eróticos, no?

El rubio no le devolvió ni una mirada, aparentemente, más interesado por estudiar la anatomía del tórax que por prestarle atención a una rabieta infantil. Pero lucía divertido.

Bella resopló.

— ¡Desconocía cuál era su _bendito_ género!

—Claro, claro…

— ¡La caratula tenía un diseño precioso!

—Claro, la caratula…

— ¡Ángela me lo había recomendado!

— ¿Qué? ¿Problemas en el paraíso perdido?

Esta vez no hubo réplica alguna, solo el sonoro eco de un pesado tomo de más de dos mil páginas y de pasta dura, estrellándose contra un rostro de marfil.

* * *

**.**

* * *

La enfermera le sonrío. No amablemente, conocía bien _ese_ _tipo_ de sonrisas en particular.

Damon se tensó notoriamente, intentando no mirarla de vuelta. Y cuando se alejó de ahí, luchó consigo mismo para no girar su rostro y permitirse una fugaz inspección a la retaguardia de la susodicha. La enfermera, por su parte, continúo su recorrido, tratando de esconder su desilusión al no recibir ni una mirada de soslayo.

En cualquier otro momento, en otro contexto, en otro tiempo de su vida, era consciente que habría estado fascinado con el personal femenino. Un completo placer conseguir ejecutar la fantasía del paciente y la enfermera. O viceversa, cualquier juego de roles con ropa o bata blanca siempre lucía bastante tentador y excitante. Y aún mejor que se desarrollara en un ambiente real.

Pero, una voz dentro de sus recuerdos le detenía.

El regaño favorito de Elena: "_¿Una no te es suficiente? ¿Qué tan vacía es tu vida para saltar de cama en cama?_". Recordaba bien lo que le había respondido, se había excusado en que su cuerpo era un templo sagrado, donde a ninguna alma arrepentida se le podía negar un pedacito de aquel paraíso prometido, que aquel regalo divino había sido moldeado para el deguste de los mortales… pero había calado dentro de él, muy profundo, mucho más de lo que le gustase sentir.

¿Qué tan vacía es tu vida para saltar de cama en cama?

Damon se sentía absurdo. Incoherente consigo mismo… llevaba una existencia recorriendo el mundo solo, deleitándose con sus maravillas creaciones, solo él… y nadie más. Porque no le apetecía echar raíces. Porque siempre una hembra lucía mejor que otra, en comparación… Y, precisamente, cuando finalmente deseaba pertenecer a alguien, cayó en la mala suerte de no ser mejor que el otro prospecto inútil, llamado hermano por los lazos sanguíneos que compartían.

Eso, ese hecho, sí que era tener mala suerte. De todas las mujeres que existían, de todas las que había conocido… se decantaba por la que no le dedicaba ni una mirada de consideración. _Karma_, diría la bruja insoportable.

Soltó un sonoro bufido. No podía decir que no sabía que había hecho, haciéndose el insulso. Eso sería cruzar una línea más del cinismo. Aunque sí se preguntaba por cuál de todas sus metidas de pata se le estaba condenando. Arrastraba un gran repertorio, uno peor que otro, conforme la lista se hacía más y más grande.

Giró a la izquierda, entrando a la pequeña sala del personal, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de sí. Lo primero con lo que se encontró, fue con su reflejo frente a él, en un espejo de la pared contraria.

Era él… Damon Salvatore. Eterno seductor egocéntrico. Con músculos marcados y bien trabajados. Facciones varoniles y bien pulidas. Un par de ojos azules encantadores… Pero la bata que vestía decía algo distinto: Ian Grey.

Incluso, su currículo vitae decía ser graduado con honores de la universidad grande que empezaba con H. Le aludían méritos extras por números diplomados cursados en Suecia y Noruega. Y le hacía ver como un alma filantrópica pura, pues solo alguien con esa bondad podría estar dispuesto a pasar un año en África para echar mano a los menos favorecidos. En una copia del correo electrónico que había leído por ahí, se redactaba los motivos por los que deseaba ejercer la enseñanza y su compromiso como médico en Seattle. Explicando que primero había estado su prójimo y después sus ambiciones personales, que por esa razón aceptaba un poco tarde la propuesta, pero con una gran convicción y seguridad para acoger a Seattle como un segundo hogar… y cientos de cursilerías disparatadas demás.

Damon se había tomado el tiempo para investigar a Ian, lo que se traducía a investigar a sí mismo: gerundio de El paso, Texas. Hijo de madre Norteamérica y padre extranjero (europeo, hasta donde alcanzó a descifrar), huérfano de madre —y padre, había añadido como nota mental, en modo de una justifica temporal a su buen amigo— de nacimiento, criado en el seno de una familia conservadora —estúpida, quería añadir—, niño prodigio que había empezado a tocar el piano desde los seis años, interesado en el arte y el patrimonio cultural del mundo en sí… con vestigios de ser un alma caritativa desde los diez años. Y cientos de méritos más. Pero sabía de buena fuente que Ian no brillaba en cuanto de habilidades sociales se tratasen. Era pésimo.

Nadie lo recordaba.

Lo había descubierto tras atreverse a ocupar sus redes sociales. Y aprovechándose de la ausencia del contenido del auténtico Ian, las hizo suyas sin problemas. Colgando fotografías de él y cuantas ocurrencias se le antojaran.

No recibió ni una sola queja, ningún dedo levantándose contra él para quejarse que estaba suplantando a alguien. _Nada_. Salvo halagos, mensajes que se excusaban por no haber respondido antes los mensajes que el auténtico había enviado hace _años_…

Parecía que todos daban por hecho que Ian solamente había madurado gracias a los años, que las rutinas de gimnasio y dietas le habían ayudado… Aunque, también debía reconocer que era gran ventaja que Ian y él compartieran algunas semejanzas físicas. Ian pareció ser una versión diluida y mal pulida de él. Demasiado delgado, estrecho de hombros, sin un ápice de amor por la actividad física, de ojos azules opacos que se opacaban aún más detrás de unas gafas de botella de pésimo gusto estético. Asmático. Y siempre lleno de miedos.

_Pobre_, pensó.

Pero, como últimamente solía pasar cada vez que el difunto Ian estaba de por medio, una idea surcó por su cabeza.

Una genuina buena idea.

Que el único reproche que podía recibir era el por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Y porque estaba a punto de empezar su teatro sin ser consciente de ella.

Básicamente, todo se resumía en algo: ya no era Damon Salvatore, legalmente hablando.

Era Ian Grey.

Un nuevo forastero en Seattle, que había cruzado de punta en punta el país, solo para buscar su rincón en el mundo, un cambio de aires… Un joven cardiólogo, apasionado por ayudar al prójimo y comprometido a transmitir sus conocimientos…

Iba a reprocharse esto más tarde, cuando la adrenalina del momento pasara. Pero como el eslogan de Barbie, podría ser lo que quisiera ser.

Podría cambiar. Podría dejar de ser el egoísta de siempre. Podría dejar de ser el malo de la historia por primera vez en toda su existencia.

Podría… podría incluso considerar sentar cabeza, sin que su alter ego de "soy lo mejor por lo tanto merezco lo mejor" se interpusiera en su camino… podría tener a alguien por primera vez, que le perteneciera solo a él y él le perteneciera… alguien que fuese a su gusto, a su medida… donde no buscase llenar las altas expectativas del resto o para restregarle a terceros.

Sonrío, repentinamente, estaba contento y satisfecho por la vida que le había tocado vivir.

* * *

**.**

* * *

— ¡No puedes traerlo a Forks de nuevo! —gritó Alice.

—Es apenas una consideración —repuso con tranquilidad el patriarca, mirando de reojo a su esposa, quien parecía un poco contrariada ante la indirecta.

_No puedo cargar con toda la responsabilidad yo sola_, era lo que estaba pensando y debatiéndose entre decir o no en voz alta, cuando su hija se le adelantó:

—No creo que sea sensato. Ni aunque Isabella se retire a Seattle. En cualquier momento podría perder los estribos, otra vez —repuso Rose, mirándose las uñas con desinterés—. Yo no lo quiero cerca. Y creo que hablo por todos, _mamá_.

Esme cerró los ojos, presionando el puente de su nariz. Ya lo sabía, incluso ella misma tenía sus dudas al respecto, pero no podía negarle el beneficio de la duda. No podía. No quería cedérselo, pero sabía bien que no podía. No sería justo para él.

—Yo…—balbuceó, sin saber ni siquiera que quería decir.

—No es sencillo, Rosalie —Carlisle tomó la palabra, salvándola en el acto—. Creemos fielmente que es válido cometer errores, creemos en la redención. No. Ni si quiera yo confío en tu _hermano_. Pero tendremos que ver qué pasa. No podemos alejarle solo porque sí, menos cuando se muestra tan… entusiasmado, por volver a formar parte de la dinámica familiar.

Rose lo miró molesta. Alice gruñó bajito, susurrando un: "_se puede meter sus ganas por el culo_".

Carlisle suspiró.

—Yo tampoco lo quiero aquí… —se sorprendió a sí misma ante sus palabras, pero aun así continuo—: Pero no quiero darles una idea equivocada a ustedes. Fuimos humanos, y que hoy en día no sea nuestra naturaleza, eso nos expide de cometer errores. Si accedemos a que esté merodeando por aquí, no es por él en sí. Es para demostrarles, con actos, que una familia siempre estará ahí para apoyarles. No importa qué suceda, qué hagan… estaremos aquí para recibirlos, porque los amamos.

Sus hijas la miraron conmovidas. Carlisle acarició con la punta de sus yemas su brazo.

Inhaló profundamente. Y cerró la riña con un: —Si no se sabe comportar, les dejaré a ustedes la libertad de echarlo como bien les plazca.


	5. Capítulo cuatro: Punto muerto

**Resumen**: "Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder a su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y su historia respectiva, oficial, no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomé prestados para mis disparates.

* * *

.

4\. Punto muerto.

.

.

_Inhaló profundamente. Y cerró la riña con un: —Si no se sabe comportar, les dejaré a ustedes la libertad de echarlo como bien les plazca._

.

La oscuridad la estaba envolviendo. Poco a poco, la luz comenzaba a perderse, los contornos de las paredes comenzaban a difuminarse. Luchaba consigo misma por mantener los parpados abiertos, pero le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo resistirse.

Un olor demasiado desagradable inundaba la habitación, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para dedicarle un pensamiento.

Estaba aturdida. Se sentía demasiado débil. Se sentía como si un camión hubiese pasado por encima de ella. No tan solo una vez.

El dolor rozaba un punto donde ya no era capaz de sufrirlo como tal. Lo sentía como un gran hormigueo recorriendo cada centímetro de sí. Pero se centraba en un punto en específico. El hombro derecho. En ese punto, la piel le escocía de una manera inhumana, la sensación penetraba más allá de lo que físicamente podía sentir, si es que aquello era una manera correcta de describir lo que no se podía describir con palabras.

Luchando por mantenerse despierta contra lo que le estaba sucediendo, giró lentamente su cabeza para apoyarla contra la superficie donde yacía, y al recargarse contra ella, notó una tibiez inusual.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas tocar con sus manos el suelo, creyendo que sería un paso más para volver en sí.

_Craso_ error.

Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado. Su respiración se hizo fuerte y agitada. El miedo inundó su pecho. Estaba sintiendo un líquido viscoso. Y por alguna razón, probablemente provocada por la incertidumbre y la sensación de hallarse en peligro, su vista enfocó el suelo…

Rojo.

Era ella.

El olor desagradable que inundaba la habitación procedía de ella.

Era su sangre.

Estaba sangrando.

No tenía dudas. Saberse en peligro, saberse tan expuesta… que su vida probablemente pendía de un hilo tan delgado… profirió un grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de articular una sola sílaba de la palabra "ayuda"; tan solo la primera letra logró proferir.

Y eso fue suficiente para que todo se volviera oscuro.

.

— ¡No! —grita, y con ello, sus parpados se abren.

Está despierta. Todo fue un sueño.

Jadea. El aire ya no parece ser suficiente ahora mismo. Intenta apoyarse de la superficie donde se encuentra acostada, pero los recuerdos del sueño inundan su mente y se levanta de sopetón, tambaleándose un poco.

Muy parecido a la reacción del "suelo es lava", que jugaba cuando era pequeña.

Le cuesta trabajo adaptar su visión a la pequeña habitación donde se encuentra, pero tras unos minutos de larga espera suspira aliviada.

No está en una habitación llena de cristales y muebles rotos. Las baldosas blancas del suelo parecen ser tan resbaladizas como siempre. Están impecables. No están cubiertas de ese líquido asqueroso —aunque ahora, por la práctica, ya no lo es—. Está donde estaba hace unas horas. En un hospital, en una de las camillas de la sale de emergencias que se encuentra totalmente vacía.

Conforme va digiriendo su ubicación, va recordando que se encuentra de guardia, sin ningún ingreso. Las enfermeras le prometieron despertarla si era requerido, ahora mismo deben estar en su sala correspondiente.

Frunce el ceño, pasa sus dedos por su melena. Siente el sudor escurriendo su frente. Ella está empapada de sudor.

Se saca la bata blanca y la deja botada en la camilla de donde despertó sobresaltada. Intenta tranquilizarse un poco más. Recarga sus manos contra sus muslos y se encorva un poco.

Está temblando, y apenas es consciente de ello.

Tras unos minutos en esa posición incómoda, el temblor empieza a cesar, pero no logra esfumarse del todo.

Bufa, recarga su mano contra la pared, aún con miedo, y emprende marcha hacia la sala del personal. Necesita cafeína. No piensa volver a dormir. No hoy.

Ya no es una opción viable.

Ya ni siquiera podía escapar de él en sueños.

.

_Respira, por favor, respira. Contrólate_.

Esta ahí. Sentada. Luce centrada en la revisión del tomo que yace entre sus manos, pero la realidad es que dentro de sí se está desatando una lucha intensa consigo misma.

Intenta apartar de sus pensamientos la _gran_ noticia que le dio su prometido el día de ayer, mientras esperaban el amanecer.

Intenta entenderlo. Pero no lo logra. No puede entenderlo.

El libro se tensa entre sus dedos. Recarga su antebrazo en el escritorio, buscando estabilizarse, pero quizá con demasiada fuerza de la que es prudente. Se escucha un crujido. _Glups_. Con suerte podría aludir que es la antigüedad de la superficie. Deja el libro en una esquina y se dedica a mirar detenidamente su obra de arte accidental. Para ella, es demasiado evidente el rastro de fuerza inhumana. El pensamiento fugaz que alude a que los humanos son estúpidos por naturaleza es suficiente para desechar esa banal preocupación y pasar a centrarse nuevamente en su gran asunto, ahora sin nada que objetar.

Ese gran asunto que se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura infernal.

_¿Por qué diantres Edward va a regresar a Forks? ¿Por qué justo a tres meses de la boda?_

Intenta contener la ira irracional que la carcome. No cree poder hacerse responsable de sus actos si ésta se apodera de sí. Después de todo, su inmortalidad nunca ha segado sus sentimientos más humanos. Al contrario, los ha incrementado a niveles insospechados. Por desgracia, los celos y la posesión incluida. _¿Por qué justo ahora…?_

Sus manos se ciernen sobre el escritorio. Está escalando… Ahora mismo ya no está de humor para preocuparse del presupuesto de la universidad o de las sanciones respectivas por vandalizar el inmobiliario. Aprieta.

Era una vampira, carajo.

Una vampira que jugaba a estudiar una maestría de algo tan estúpido como era Historia del Arte. Estúpido porque ella no necesitaba estudiar la historia… ella misma formó parte de ella. No le caía en gracia tener que seguir jugando a la parejita comprometida cuando bien podrían ya estar casados.

Sí.

Estaba en estado de gracia perpetua. Una vampira comprometida. A ciernes de sentar cabeza por primera vez, con el hombre inmortal que la enloqueció desde la primera mirada. A punto de embaucarse a una eternidad repleta de amor, de romance… de todas las chorradas románticas existentes y por existir…

Pero qué combinación tan mortal… Una vampira comprometida, enamorada y estresada por su primera unión, cuya preparación de la ceremonia no estaba marchando tan bien como le gustaría… Una vampira que estaba dándolo y sacrificándolo todo con tal de complacer a su futuro marido…

El escritorio crujió. Ahora completamente hecho trizas. Pero ella no ha soltado aún.

_¿Por qué, ahora, Edward, te marchas a Forks? ¿Por qué precisamente a Forks? ¿Por qué justamente antes que ella se marche?_

Tanya Denali tenía la certeza de tres cosas:

La primera, era una vampiresa, cuya belleza eclipsaba totalmente a cualquier mortal existente en la faz de la tierra; la segunda, el amor de su eternidad estaba por casarse con ella, la escogió… ella ganó… la tercera, es que ni ganando ni con su belleza tenía la seguridad de tener a Edward Cullen por entero.

No mientras Isabella Cullen siguiera existiendo.

.


	6. Capítulo cinco: Piacere di averti

**Resumen:** Tras los acontecimientos de Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes y su historia oficial no son de mi propiedad intelectual, yo solo me adjunto los disparates que van a leer a continuación.

* * *

**.**

5\. _Piacere di averti conosciuta, Bella._

**.**

**.**

_No mientras que Isabella Cullen siguiera existiendo._

.

Cuatro horas más tarde y tres tazas de café recorriendo su sistema digestivo, combinadas mortalmente con más de una barra de chocolate de la máquina expendedora ubicada en el pasillo de urgencias, Isabella Cullen se encontraba luchando contra sus pesados parpados, pero aliviada que finalmente la guardia estuviera entregada.

Era un "delegar los problemas" a otro colega. O, mejor dicho, el perpetuo aburrimiento de no hacer nada más que existir.

Forks era un pueblo pequeño, cuyas emergencias se repartían entre pobres turistas incautos que no supieron sortear los gajes de las excursiones o del terreno tan resbaladizo… O entre locales incautos que se despistaban de vez en cuando al poner una repisa o subir una escalera. Nada en comparación con las grandes ciudades. Afortunadamente, la noche anterior fue de lo más apacible. A tal punto que pudo dormir a sus anchas en una cama de urgencias.

Suspiró. A tal punto que pudo tener pesadillas… otra vez.

Movió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar así los malos pensamientos que amenazaban por llegar… otra vez. Y como pudo, se aferró a seguir el hilo de las palabras atropelladas de Angela, que no guardaban ningún sentido.

Es decir…

Ella estaba ahí. Sentada en el cómodo sillón individual de la sala de personal. Observando a Angela gesticular con su boca, y escuchando cada palabra, cada letra que salía de su boca, pero… No guardaba ningún tipo de relación, de momento. Entendía lo que decía, pero no cobraba sentido alguno para ella.

Tras años de experiencia, aún le costaba sortear el cansancio cuando no tenía pendientes de por medio. Pero he ahí un dilema: debía escuchar a Angela. Era su deber como mejor amiga… Simplemente no podía dejarla colgada en medio de un errático y acalorado relato acerca del "_bombazo_" y "_exitazo_" que fue la reunión con sus compañeros del instituto. A la cual, Isabella desde primera instancia se negó en rotundo a asistir.

De hecho, así fue como terminó doblando guardia, cuando realmente no le correspondía.

Pero la vida maquila de una manera tan curiosa como cruel. Y tal parecía que estaba pagando las horas de sufrimiento que se creyó ahorrar con esa situación.

Ya empezaba a odiar a sus excompañeros, y apenas podía recordar algunos de sus rostros. Pero, al menos, Angela hacía más amena su tortura. No solo le estaba haciendo un resumen de la reunión… sino que se adelantó un paso e hizo algo más divertido, algo más bien como… despotricar en contra de sus vidas y de su hipocresía perpetua. Pero, bajo la infalible excusa del: "oye, pero ¿quiénes somos para juzgarles?".

Y, dejando a un lado su cansancio y su hastío momentáneo por ellos, estaba fascinada. No se lamentaba de no haber asistido. Pero sí de no tener la energía suficiente para reírse como desearía. O incentivar la narración, que conforme avanzaba, más deseaba saber.

Se sentía flotando, pero a la par, tan pesada como un roble. Era un paso más allá del soñar despierta. Lo sabía.

—Yo no lo comprendo. Quiero. Es decir… No me concierne, pero… Sí… Mike, es atractivo. La edad le ha sentado muy bien. ¡Está hecho un bombón! Bueno, quizás me parece así por su "gran cuenta bancaria" —se mofó, mientras enfatizaba con la última frase. Isabella dejó escapar una risita—. Mi tía me preguntó si acaso no me gustaba, me enumeró, en su momento, todas sus cualidades… pero, válgame, Dios, ¿aguantar tanto por él? ¡Se divorció porque la engañó! ¡Los descubrió en su propia cama! ¡Y aun así se empeña a regresar con él!

Hizo un recuento mental sobre lo poco que sabía de Mike Newton…

Excompañero del instituto de Forks, graduado de una buena universidad en Negocios Internacionales… ¿lo más notorio? Se volvió exitoso. No. Como la buena Ivanka Trump diría: "_él le sucedió al éxito_".

Pontificar no era algo que Isabella hiciera a menudo. Ella no creía que el éxito fuera de la mano con un título universitario. Sino en lograr cumplir los sueños que te hicieran feliz. Imaginaba, de cierta forma, que para Newton fue así cuando logró expandir el negocio de su familia a tan poco tiempo de graduarse.

Hasta sentía un poco de nostalgia al haber trabajado un par de meses con los Newtons.

—Jess… No, no solo ella, ¡las personas deberían aprender que el amor no es el único que te mantiene unida a una persona!

Isabella cabeceó, entre un paso a la inconsciencia y otro al asentimiento para mostrarse de acuerdo con los parloteos entusiastas de su amiga.

Ella más que nadie estaba de acuerdo.

Y cómo no iba a ser…

—A los hijos de Jess no les va a faltar nada. Accedió a todas sus cláusulas, sin chistar… ¿qué necesidad de encadenarte con un hombre que no te ama? ¡¿QUÉ NECESIDAD?!

Se removió en su asiento, de pronto incómoda.

_No es una indirecta hacia ti… tú no eres ese tipo de persona. Ya no_. Musitó para sí, mientras barajaba mentalmente los vagos recuerdos de Newton en su mente.

Tras lo ocurrido con su padre biológico, Isa se perdió del mapa de sus antiguos conocidos. Quiso evitar sus miradas de lástima y de curiosidad tan incipiente… Sobre todo, cuando el Cullen se ligó por siempre y para siempre a su vida. Aun así, los Newton tuvieron la gentileza de invitarla a la boda de su hijo que ocurrió a apenas unos meses que inauguraran su quinta sucursal en el país, y al ser un evento tan grande, por supuesto que su nueva familia venía en el paquete.

Isabella no se sentía cómoda con todo lo sucedido en el instituto. Entendía que los años habían pasado, pero ella no podía olvidar el desprecio tan innegable de Jess hacia ella. Más que por respeto a Jess, lo hizo por respeto hacia ella misma faltando así al acontecimiento tan sonado de Forks en los últimos años. Pero sus padres y Alice asistieron por educación. Cuando preguntó cómo les fue, Carlisle resumió la velada con una risita disimulada diciendo: "Alice estuvo de lo más parlanchina, y casi se roba la fiesta".

Lo imaginaba, y hasta la fecha, le sacaba una gran sonrisa.

Después de su boda, lo poco, o nada, que supo de él, es que se convirtió en padre de dos mellizas preciosas que eran su vivo retrato y de un pequeño que parecía calcado de Jessica. Todo aquello a sus escasos 26 años…

Ahora, con 29 años, ya era un codiciado divorciado, padre de familia y un exitoso empresario.

Isabella sintió un gancho en el estómago.

La edad, la bendita edad.

"_¿Escuchas eso? ¿Ese tik-tak? Es hora de nietos, Bells, antes de que la fábrica se cierre sin ser usada_".

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza, de repente, como solía ser desde que recordaba tan vívidas las críticas de René acerca de la vida que escogió para ella. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se lo advirtieron desde su primer semestre: "una vez terminada la carrera, más que abocarse a encontrar una especialidad, es hora de formar una familia, muchachos, porque… ¿qué? ¿Piensan que, a los cuarenta años, cuando finalmente estén establecidos será hora o qué?".

Los gajes de la mortalidad.

Nunca parecía existir tiempo suficiente para cumplir con todo lo que deseabas… La vida y el tiempo escurría como agua entre los dedos… Tan rápido, pero tan doloroso.

A los 26 años Isabella se encontraba malabareando si deseaba o no seguir especializándose, mientras las pasaba canutas en la residencia de cirugía, descubriendo que ser un médico especialista era una experiencia tan gratificante como mortificante. Y luchando más de una vez con querer telefonear a casa para volver ahí y jamás salir del regazo de sus padres. Ahora, a sus 29 años… todo se resumía con la etiqueta: "_niña de papá y mamá_".

No tenía casa propia. Y aunque el automóvil estaba a su nombre, sabía que a base de sus sueldos y becas no habría sido posible adquirirlo a tan temprana edad.

Respiró profundamente. El cansancio acababa de huir ya muy lejos de sí, solo para dejarla con una angustia y vergüenza terrible… aunque se negaba a aceptar las razones, sí que las sabía.

Pero se consolaba al pensar que los tiempos eran relativos para cada persona.

Ya le tocaría a ella… algún día.

Por lo mientras, debería de sortear la presión social lo mejor que pudiera… Aunque a veces deseara darles la razón… si ella no se apoyaba a sí misma, nadie más lo haría con tanto frenesí.

Suspiro.

La incomodidad permanecía ahí.

—La cosa no acaba ahí… No, señor, no. Bien dice mi abuela: pueblo chico, infierno grande. ¡LAUREN LE ESTABA COQUETEANDO A MIKE! ¡LAUREN! —volteó para mirarla con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par. Si Isabella no la conociera bien, habría apostado porque era una asesina psicópata en serie por lo aterradora que lucía—. ¡Isa, debiste verlo! Fue tan descarada… ¡es el exposo de su mejor amiga! ¡Si tú te divorciarás yo jamás haría eso con tu exmarido…!

_Sí, Ángela, como me voy a casar…_

.

—Doctor Grey —una voz tan neutra como nasal irrumpió el silencio en que su consultorio estaba envuelto. Frunció el ceño. No era una visitante común—. ¿Programó una reunión con el director del Centro Médico de Forks?

Alzó su mirada para encarar a la pequeña figura llena de autoridad que estaba frente a él. Lucy Tanner. Una belleza… peculiar. En todo sentido de la palabra. Con unos ojos azules tan grandes que descolocaban ligeramente la armonía de las dimensiones en su rostro y un cabello oscuro siempre embarrado a su cráneo con medio bote de gel. Y para sumarle un tono más caricaturesco a su aspecto, siempre portaba aquellas gafas enormes de color marrón.

Era más sencillo describirla como con un rostro que no pegaba para nada con su cuerpo tan delgado, casi como el de una niña. Pero que constituía la mayor autoridad en el hospital, casi después de los dueños e inversores. Aunque guardaba la ligera sospecha, que, quizás, su poderío iba más allá.

Y sabrá por qué, pero la vida le había concedido una intuición más aguda que la de un gato…

Bueno, a veces.

Lo que tenía por certeza era que la licenciada Tanner —tal y como el pequeño demonio demandaba ser llamada— le ponía los pelos en punta. Y no precisamente de la buena manera. Damon estaba dispuesto a idolatrar al sexo femenino por su inigualable belleza y todo lo que representaba… más en cambio, Tanner era otra cosa. Con sus enormes ojos parecía querer escudriñar hasta el último lugar recóndito de tu alma, pero jamás bajó una excusa romántica. No.

Su maldito hospital siempre estaba primero.

Suspiro.

Aunque eso significara pisotear a más de una persona en el proceso, junto con su privacidad.

—No, Lu… Licenciada Tanner —se corrigió por los pelos al aire, mientras desviaba su mirada a la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. Era un expediente, casi vacío, que estaba por guardar, pero de pronto, se volvió la cosa más interesante que pudo ver—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Escogió un gruñido bajito. Alzó la mirada con disimuló, apenas lo suficiente para que Lucy lo considerara "tolerable" y que no la estaba ignorando.

Ganas no le faltaban, por supuesto.

—El doctor Carlisle Cullen está aquí —levantó una ceja por inercia, intrigado de inmediato. Lucy solo llamaba por su nombre completo a los peces gordos. _Muy_ gordos, tal vez incluso más que el propio dueño misterioso del hospital—. Desea hablar con usted.

Siempre tan… recta.

Y fría…

Era peor que un personaje de terror.

—Ahora mismo me…

—El doctor Carlisle Cullen es un hombre muy importante, doctor Grey —le cortó tajante, arrebatándole con amabilidad, de una manera que solo ella y el diablo podrían lograr, el expediente. Primero, tomó con firmeza uno de los costados. Y en menos de un parpadeo ya lo tenía entre sus manos—. Es uno de los principales contribuyentes del hospital… Tiene un gran apego a Cardiología, por cierto. Disfruta compartir la fortuna de los Cullen en él desde hace unos años. Y hemos tenido la satisfacción que todos los _jefes_ del departamento sepan mantener buena relación con él. Así que no lo haga esperar más, yo me encargo de resolver esto.

Miró con desdén las dos hojas con escaso texto en ellas, levanto una ceja inquisitiva.

Damon la miró perplejo.

—Sala de reuniones. Segunda planta. Y ya va tarde.

Quería buscar las cámaras. ¿Qué chorrada era esa? ¿Es que acaso esto era una comedia escrita por una mocosa de secundaria o qué? (_nota de la autora: estoy a nivel superior, don't worry_).

Deseaba encarar a la menuda señorita Tanner, exigir su dignidad que ahora mismo estaba por los suelos de una manera inexplicable. Quería largarse inmediatamente de ahí. Pero no hizo nada de eso.

Contrario a sus viejas costumbres, estaba caminando hacia donde la vieja bruja le indicó.

_Malditos peces gordos_, refunfuñó.

.

La sala de reuniones de la segunda planta era, sin temor a equivocarse, una zona exclusiva, reservada únicamente para gente notable de cualquier ámbito. Ahí era donde solían llevarse a cabo las reuniones con los inversionistas y posibles inversores. Pocos médicos, hasta donde conocía, tenían el privilegio de pasearse por ahí.

Aguantó un bufido.

Le parecía una chorrada que además de soportar un sistema jerárquico en la profesión, también tuviera que soportar estar a merced de unos cuantos vejetes y su dinero. Tal y como ese momento.

Se detuvo frente a la solida puerta de madera caoba. Tomó la manija, y solo pudo pedirle al cielo que esto terminará pronto. ¿Qué podía esperar? Seguramente era otro vejete de la tercera edad, calvo y regordete, cuyo único objetivo era sobornarlo o a saber qué asunto podría tener con él.

Hastiado, apenas sin haber comenzado, abrió la puerta con firmeza, y con acopió de todas sus fuerzas —nulas, por cierto—, plasmó en su rostro su mejor sonrisa. Esperando con ansias deslumbrar al pobre vegete y salir librado de todo ese lío sin pies ni cabeza lo más pronto posible.

Pero él fue quien salió sorprendido.

Contrario a todo lo que pudiese imaginar, Carlisle Cullen se salía del molde de: "médico exitoso y empresarial con fortuna". Quizás podría aceptar que no fuera regordete ni calvo, pero por el respeto que el pequeño demonio le guardaba esperaba… Esperaba a un hombre con más canas y arrugas. Damon… es decir, Ian, tenía 32 años recién cumplidos. Y el hombre frente a él no lucía más mayor que él. Incluso, si se atrevía a decir que estaba por los veintes…

Pero sin duda, el traje Armani a medida, y sus elegantes zapatos Louis Vuitton, le confeccionaban un aire de superioridad y de profesionalismo al por mayor. Como si la experiencia de los años fuera suplida con papel tapiz de dólares.

Aún así, las marcas que vestía no eran lo más impresionantes del doctor Cullen. Él era impresionante por sí mismo. Era sumamente apuesto. A un punto que rozaba lo absurdo… y lo humano. Se atrevería a hondar en el vampirismo, pero era algo que se había obligado a silenciar de sí.

Tenía una tez inmaculadamente blanca, con unos suaves ojos color ámbar que lo dejaron sin aliento. Por estúpido que sonará.

—Doctor Grey, gracias por reunirse conmigo, me alegra que mi impertinencia no le causará inconveniente —dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado, tendiéndole la mano.

Por un segundo, el rostro de Damon reflejó cuán desconcertado se encontraba. Más bien, deslumbrado. Su voz, por si no fuera poco, era la más limpia y clara que jamás hubiese escuchado. Hasta parecía melodiosa sin perder ese toque de masculinidad. Por absurdo que pareciera. Frunció el ceño, recobrando la compostura al segundo siguiente.

Tomó su mano, sintiendo un leve escalofrío por el tacto tan frío.

—Es un honor tener la oportunidad de conocerlo, doctor Cullen —_ya que no me dieron otra opción…_

—Qué va, su currículo es impresionante, doctor Grey, me parece maravilloso que una persona como usted esté dispuesto a dirigir nuestro departamento de Cardiología —le indicó con un gesto tomar asiento en una de las tantas sillas de la mesa tallada de cedro.

Damon, que parecía estar adecuándose a seguir el ritmo de la sumisión —conocida como profesionalismo y educación— lo hizo, luchando contra sí mismo por no subir sus pies a la mesa como siempre le gustaba hacer. Cuando el rubio finalmente se sentó enfrente de él, se topó con la imagen de todo un profesional de la salud, pero con un deje despreocupación, al estar tan cómodo en el asiento… Una media entre un "no me intimidas" y un "tengo educación". Al doctor Cullen le pareció agradar, porque imitó su postura, solo que, a diferencia del pobre Damon, él si subió sus pies a la mesa.

Quisiera o no, en ese juego silencioso de poder, Carlisle ya había vencido.

—Y dígame, doctor Ian, ¿qué le parece el hospital de Seattle? ¿Se ha adaptado bien al clima?

—Me parece un lugar encantador. Estoy agradecido por la oportunidad —no mentía—. Es un poco… drástico el cambio de aires, pero lo encuentro acogedor.

—Me alegra oírlo. Cuando yo llegué a Washington, el clima me perturbó un poco. Chicago y Forks distan en más de una cuestión. Por lo que el cambio fue abrupto. Temía porque mi familia lo resintiera tanto como yo, pero ellos supieron adaptarse mucho mejor. Qué bueno que fue su caso.

Damon asintió, ligeramente intrigado en "_mi_ _familia_". Aunque, la pregunta del millón de dólares era: _¿cuántos años tenía el hombre delante de él y que quería?_

—Yo llegué como médico de base en área de neurología. Fue un camino muy duro, y guardo muy buenos recuerdos de este hospital que me acogió como uno más. Y ahora me llena de orgullo que mi hija pequeña desee seguir mis pasos…

_¿Hija? _

Damon recreó la imagen mental de una niña preciosa, una copia idéntica de Carlisle en femenino. Rubia platino con tez blanca, y chimuela. Porque todas las mocosas estaban chimuelas antes de los ocho años. Y por la apariencia del hombre delante de él, aunque parecía hablar con la nostalgia de un anciano, no debía superar los treinta años.

—Quiero ser directo contigo. No me gusta alargan innecesariamente las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? —Damon asintió, sintiéndose casi como un perrito faldero, pero no pudo evitarlo—. No soy de ese tipo de hombres que usan sus influencias en beneficio de su familia. Te lo puedo asegurar.

» Soy un padre orgulloso de _cin_… seis hijos. Cada uno de ellos ha llegado hasta donde está bajo sus propios méritos. Ellos se han encargado de su vida y de sus asuntos. Pero como padre me veo en la necesidad de velar por su seguridad.

Damon lo miró, ahora sí, sin ocultar —ni molestarse en— ocultar su desconcierto. Aquello no tenía nada de sentido para él. Aunque podría empezar a pensar que quizás el pobre hombre necesitaba un curso de planificación familiar. ¿Quién tenía tantos críos en esta época?

—La más pequeña de mis hijos, Isabella, es médico. Recién terminó la residencia en cirugía —abrió la boca, incrédulo, el rubio solo se limitó a dejar escapar una risita al ver su expresión—. Lo sé. Hasta lo entiendo. No eres el único que me ha puesto esa cara al saberlo.

» Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy un hombre de cuarenta y nueve años que ha recurrido a ciertas… ayudas y rutinas estéticas, por así decirlo —_bótox_, lo pilló—. No es algo que me incomode, pero tampoco algo que me guste compartir, ya sabrás.

Damon asintió. ¿Así o más claro el "esto queda entre nosotros o te despido"?

—Como te decía… mi hija hace unos meses recibió la enhorabuena de ser aceptada para cursar su subresidencia, aquí, en Seattle, precisamente en Cardiología.

El asunto comenzaba a tomar sentido.

—Mi familia guarda cierto poder adquisitivo, que lamentablemente no pasa desapercibido —musitó, con un deje de nostalgia, mientras contemplaba a un punto fijo en la mesa—. Hace unas semanas comencé a recibir amenazas contra la integridad de mi familia.

» Especialmente hacia Isabella, que al ser la única de mis hijos en ser médico, se le considera mi sucesora en cualquier ámbito —el pobre hombre suspiro, y por primera vez, su rostro reflejó algo más allá de perfección. Dolor y preocupación. Por primera vez, Damon logró contemplarlo y descubrir que sí era humano. Tenía pequeñas arrugas que se arremolinaban cerca de los ojos y una tenue línea de expresión marcada en su frente. Y debajo de sus hipnotizantes ojos, colgaban unas ojeras oscuras. Era un padre angustiado.

Y cayó.

—¿Ya ha acudido con la policía, doctor Cullen?

Carlisle asintió, apretando un puño contra su mentón.

—Creo que entenderá, que, desde su punto de vista, aún no hay un "delito" por el cual perseguir legalmente. Y a pesar de eso…

Damon asintió.

—Lo único que puedo hacer ahora mismo, es sacarla de Forks. Ella aún no sabe nada del asunto, mi esposa y yo nos las hemos apañado para ocultárselo. No queremos preocuparla.

» Forks ahora mismo no es un lugar seguro para ella. Y me sentiría más tranquilo si ella se encontrase ya ocupada en Seattle mientras yo resuelvo todo este asunto. Aunque no encuentro cómo sacarla del Centro Médico de Forks, a ella le encanta ayudarme —Carlisle soltó una risita, como si recordara buenos momentos —. Además, que es muy apegada a mí y a su madre…

La imagen de la pequeña rubia angelical, pronto de transformó en una insufrible rubia platino, con cuerpo de infarto como la modelo con la que debería estar casado Carlisle. Con unos ojos ámbar llenos de desdén y de autosuficiencia.

Una Paris Hilton, aparentemente, con más cabeza y más belleza para repartir.

Aun así, se encontró sonriendo, maravillosamente intrigado y ansioso por conocerla.

—Puede comenzar por adelantado el programa, doctor Cullen. Yo me encargo de resolver los detalles —le brindó su más cálida sonrisa posible.

Carlisle lo miró, agradecido.

—¿Está seguro? ¿No lo metería en líos? —_menudo rufián_, pensó, _¿después de conducirme a esto, me delega la responsabilidad?_

—No creo que haya necesidad de líos, si interviene en el Consejo del hospital, claro está —_mi favor, mi condición_—. Yo la aceptaré con gusto y me pondré a la orden para darle una capacitación en cuanto cruce por la entrada.

Carlisle sonrío.

—Cuento contigo, Ian.

.

Un sueño de treinta minutos podía parecer insuficiente para muchas personas. ¿Para Isabella? Era uno de esos placeres que pocas veces se podía permitir. Aunque después de que Angela cesara su parloteo, y la enviara a casa de inmediato a descansar, tuvo que hacer una pausa en cuanto se subió a su coche, con el asiento del piloto reclinado hasta lo más atrás posible. Un pequeño, y merecido, encuentro con Morfeo.

Dobló por la desviación tan conocida hacia su lugar favorito sobre la faz de la tierra: su hogar.

Atravesó el sendero a paso lento, como le gustaba conducir con la vista tan fresca y relajante que la rodeaba. Claro, siempre y cuando fuera de día. De noche era otro cuento.

Recién aparcaba frente a casa, cuando un grito se escuchó retumbar por toda la casa y dejó "zumbando" sus oídos por un momento. Alice.

—¡ISAAAAAAAA!

Se escucharon audibles, y molestos, siseos.

Por supuesto que no era la única que debía ser afectada por los escándalos de Alice.

—¡ISAAAAA, VAMOS DE COMPRAS!

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarse a sí misma si es que acaso hoy era día de rebajas. Alice no necesitaba semejantes excusas desde que compartían el mismo apellido. Si Alice deseaba ir de compras, era buen momento para ir de compras.

—Trágame tierra y escúpeme lejos… —masculló entre dientes, dejando caer su cabeza contra el volante, tocando el claxon a la par.

Ahora, entre los gritos de Alice y el sonido del claxon, cualquier signo de paz en la casa familiar se había esfumado.

—¡TE ESCUCHÉ!

—¡Eso quería!

.

Horas después, en un centro comercial, en algún lugar céntrico de Seattle, Isabella contemplaba al piso con extrema curiosidad. Tras descansar como bebé en el asiento trasero del nuevo y flamante _Jeep_ de Emmett, el cual Alice hurtó bajó la excusa de la cajuela amplia, se sentía como nueva, y hasta estaba disfrutando el paseo de hermanas. Aunque aún le ponía de nervios pensar si realmente el piso era de mármol o imitación…

Volvió la cabeza hacia una de las paredes del lugar, en letras elegantes y enormes rezaba: _Gucci_.

Tragó saliva. Eso parecía responder su pregunta.

Y aunque a estas alturas debería de estar acostumbrada, aún no lo estaba. Su nuevo "estilo de vida" aún le resultaba novedoso. Y más aún su cuenta bancaria.

Al menos, ya aceptaba sin reparos —menos de los necesarios— los deseos esquizofrénicos de sus hermanas por las compras. Más aún encontraba cientos de "peros" en despilfarrar miles de dólares en prendas que no tenían nada en especial, salvo el propio diseñador.

Era consciente que el abrigo que llevaba puesto valía más de cuatro sueldos de los Newtons… Y que las botas de tacón de aguja con suela roja que calzaba eran de un valor absurdo… Simplemente, no lo asimilaba.

—¡Isaaa! ¡Ve por un helado! ¡Hay una promoción!

Rose, y la dependienta, la miraron como si una cucaracha estuviera en perfecto rostro. _Gucci_, por el amor de Dios, _Gucci_. Y a la mujer le emocionaba una promoción.

Enarcó una ceja. Pero negada a someterse a una acalorada discusión con la más loca de su familia, asintió. Y ella no hizo más que empujarla grácilmente hacia la salida, emocionada hasta el tímpano.

Isabella suspiró y echó a andar. No preguntó en dónde. Asumía que lo descubriría por ella misma.

Lo más seguro es que Alice hubiese tenido una visión mientras revoloteaba por la tienda. ¿Qué auguraba? Que esto tardaría más de lo previsto, y que le recordaba que su hermana era humana…

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos, quejándose. Que no logró ver el letrero de amarillo chillón que en letras grandes y negritas decía: "CUIDADO. PISO MOJADO". Acompañado con un vector acorde a la advertencia…

Hasta que sintió cómo resbalaba.

Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe en seco. Acostumbrada a ese tipo de tragedias, y enfadada a la par, porque Alice solía prevenirla.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Unas manos firmes y grandes la sostenían, justo a unos centímetros de rozar el suelo.

—Para la próxima, yo tendría más cuidado —dijo una voz profunda, y al abrir sus ojos, se topó con un par de ojos azules eléctricos burlescos.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leerme.❤


	7. Capítulo seis: Adonis

**Resumen:** Tras los acontecimientos de Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes y su historia oficial no son de mi propiedad intelectual, yo solo me adjunto el disparate que van a leer a continuación.

* * *

.

6\. _Adonis_.

.

.

—_Para la próxima, yo tendría más cuidado —dijo una voz profunda, y al abrir sus ojos, se topó con un par de ojos azules eléctricos burlescos._

.

—Dis... –disculpa —murmura torpemente, sintiendo cómo el calor subía rápidamente por sus mejillas. Ya lo veía venir: tan roja como un tomate. El tomate viviente. _Trágame Tierra…_, pensó.

—No —los ojos azules sonrieron de oreja a oreja. _¿Cómo unos ojos van a sonreír, Isabella?_ —No estás disculpada.

Escucha una risita, mientras la endereza con delicadeza. Y en cuanto toca el piso con sus pies, tambalea un poco. Él la sostiene. Y aunque no lo mira devuelta, sabe que la está mirando, siente su mirada. Y a postar por la situación, intuye que sigue sonriendo.

Isabella esboza una mueca en respuesta. Habría querido sonreír, pero la pena pesa más que la educación y la amabilidad en estos momentos.

Como sea, haciendo acopio de mucha fuerza de voluntad, se aclara la garganta:

—Gracias por… ¿salvarme? —musita, con un tono de voz más tenue de lo usual, mientras desvía toda su atención a sus nudillos, empezándolos a tronar. Está ansiosa, mira a todos los lados, todos menos al par de ojos azules eléctricos que están frente de ella.

Ojos azules que deberían estar conteniéndose la risa.

Rojo.

Mueve la cabeza, intentando disipar esos pensamientos, y considera que lo mejor es echar a andar. Ahora sí que necesita ese helado para borrar semejante vergüenza. De pasar vergüenzas ante desconocidos a pasar culpa por consumir calorías que no quemará en un buen rato. Su estómago se siente vacío, de pronto, y lo toma como un sí de su propio cuerpo.

Está por girarse y empezar a caminar lejos de esa penosa situación, que entre más pronto se disipe y pase a la lista de vergüenzas, mejor. Pero un agarre firme la detiene.

—Qué va, supongo que debería verte más mona mojada.

—¿Perdona? —incrédula, y sin pensárselo, lo voltea a ver. ¿Oyó bien?

Pero en el instante en que sus ojos se posan sobre él… desea no haberlo hecho.

Era alto y fornido.

Con un rostro tan…

Una persona tan…

Era guapísimo.

No era del tipo de belleza a la que estaba acostumbrada a rodearse: tan perfecta que rozaba lo mitológico y angelical. No… Era una belleza humana. Totalmente humana… Podía apreciar sus mejillas rosadas asomándose entre el rastro de una barba sin rasurar por unos días.

Su corazón latió con fuerzas.

_Ridícula_, masculló dentro de sí y se obligó a posar su mirada en otro lado… cayendo en su muñeca, donde estaba su agarre.

Otro grande error: las venas en sus manos resaltaban. Unas manos de dedos largos y delgados…

_Alice_, gimió dentro de sí…

_«¡Hay una promoción!»,_ recordó.

_¿Cuál, Alice? ¿Ir por un helado y encontrarse con el hombre humano más guapo de la faz de la Tierra? ¿Y que parezca tu tipo? ¿O qué?,_ masculló, deseosa por primera vez que existiese ser capaz de comunicarse por telepatía con ella.

.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tanta insistencia por una… promoción? —la rubia despampanante casi escupe la palabra.

Alice se río, divertida.

—Ya lo verás. Por cierto, acabamos por hoy. Nos vamos.

Rose no discutió. Hoy no estaba de humor para llevarle la contra.

—De acuerdo. Voy a buscar a Isab…

—Ella se queda. La vamos a dejar —la zanja, con un tono tan tranquilo y normal como si le estuviera diciendo que estaba lloviendo.

La miró desconcertada.

_¿Es otra de sus bromas?_, pensó con recelo.

—En serio, Alice. ¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde la enviaste? Ya tardó mucho como para ir por un asqueroso helado. Mañana tiene que…

—Mañana no irá al Hospital —canturrea con emoción, mientras que le indica a la dependienta que prendas se lleva.

Rose no da crédito.

Sabe sus horarios. Es difícil no pasarlos por alto cuando Isabella monta un escandalo porque nunca sabe dónde arroja sus llaves. Y los lunes por la mañana, suelen ser los más caóticos.

—¿Qué?

—Y no te preocupes por cómo va a regresar —mira el reloj en su muñeca—, a esta hora ya debió encontrar un transporte mucho más… interesante —le guiña el ojo con picardía.

Rose entorna los ojos, y se aleja refunfuñando.

Ha perdido.

Nadie le gana a Alice a la hora de tomar una decisión.

.

—Me cuesta creer que sea agradable —musita para sí en voz alta, pero finalmente lo mira y esboza la mejor sonrisa que puede—: De cualquier forma, gracias.

Empieza a separarse de él con cuidado, aunque en el fondo desea huir de ahí. Pero a la vez, lo último que quiere es terminar de conversar con ese hombre tan terriblemente atractivo.

Él era un Adonis verdadero.

Porque Adonis era un ser mortal.

_No inmortal. _Frunce el ceño, y el hombre cede su agarre. Es una mala decisión describirlo así, cuando esa palabra trae una pizca del pasado a su mente.

Pero antes de sacudirse por los malos recuerdos, el Adonis moderno la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Yo apuesto que sí. ¿Qué tal un helado?

Isabella lo mira perpleja.

Él se ríe.

Y una parte dentro de ella tiembla.

_Adonis_.

—Vamos por un helado —comienza a decir, señalando hacia la esquina—, hay una…

—… promoción —dijeron al unísono.

Se miran a los ojos. Y sueltan la carcajada.

—Eso es un sí.

—¿Me estás preguntando?

—No. Vamos.

Isabella sonríe.

Piensa por un momento que quizás debería poner al tanto a sus hermanas. Pero intuye que ya lo saben, así que se limita a empezar a caminar a lado del Adonis…

—¿Eres de Seattle? —pregunta Adonis.

Isabella niega con la cabeza.

—Vine de compras, ¿qué hay de ti? —se aventura a preguntar. Y es qué, ¿quién no querría saber de Adonis?

—Me acabo de mudar.

Asiente. Y lo mira de reojo.

La palabra Adonis retumba en su mente.

Y en ese momento se pregunta qué será del Adonis equivocado…

Pero en cuanto cruzan las puertas de la heladería, la calidez, los tonos dorados de la decoración, las risas de las personas y el calor que emite el lugar… sabe que ahí, en el mundo de los mortales es donde pertenece.

No en la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido hacía ya diez años.

.

—¿Qué combinación van a querer? —la señorita detrás del mostrador los atiende de lo más encantadora, con una amplia sonrisa.

Isabella asume de inmediato que no es por ella por lo que se toma tantas molestias… Es obvio, ¿no? En cuanto entraron al local, pudo comprobar que el apodo de Adonis al Adonis que estaba a lado de ella le sentaba como guante.

Estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas.

Siempre suscitaban, y peor, cuando iba con alguien de su familia.

Solo que ahora mismo, se encontraba un poco desconcertada al saber que el individuo que la acompañaba no era de su familia, y era en realidad… humano.

—Yogur con fresa —dice con firmeza, preguntándose si en realidad no le apetecía más con cereza… ¿o frambuesa?

¿Cuál era la diferencia…?

—Lo mismo que ella —responde Adonis en cuanto la señorita lo mira.

—En seguida, ¿combinación de dulces, fruta o…?

—Galleta oreo —dice enseguida.

El Adonis la mira con genuino interés.

—¿Qué más?

—Eh, más galleta oreo —tanto el Adonis como la señorita sueltan una risita.

La mujer delante de ellos luce como una niña pequeña, genuinamente emocionada por su helado.

.

La inmortalidad arrastraba consigo la desgracia y la soledad. De una u otra manera. No existía forma de escapar de ese fatídico desenlace. Y conforme los años de su existencia aumentaban, comenzaba a entender por qué los humanos vivían tan poco y olvidaban tan pronto.

Incluso, llegó a un punto donde poco podía ver de sí, tan solo una figura distorsionada, con errores a cuestas que pesaban más que las ventajas de vivir por siempre.

Porque eran errores que jamás podría borrar.

Ni olvidar.

Errores que… si cerraba los ojos, podía volver a vivir otra vez.

Inhaló profundamente, y se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose al balcón.

Las luces de la ciudad lo cegaron por un instante, hasta que su mirada se adaptó y pudo apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella. No tan exacto como su vista anterior, pero servía.

Era cuestión de acostumbrarse, asumió.

—_He roto con Edmund_ —oyó murmurar a una joven. Interesado, como jamás antes lo estuvo cuando tenía la oportunidad, buscó con la mirada la dueña de aquella voz y encontró una joven de cabellos oscuros…

¿Qué broma de la vida era esa?

—_¿Qué pasó, Belle?_ —una rubia la abraza, ambas están recargadas en el barandal de su balcón, en el edificio de enfrente.

Se remueve incómodo. _Malditas coincidencias absurdas_, masculla con desagrado, mientras vuelve a dentro.

—_No lo sé… No recuerdo qué… _—escucha el lloriqueó, pero decide ignorar por completo la conversación.

No es su asunto.

Aunque, él sí que recordaba.

Y recordaba muy a menudo, más de lo que le gustaría admitir, los buenos recuerdos. Pero siempre debía cesar. Siempre. Porque, aunque no lo quisiera, los buenos recuerdos siempre traían consigo el fatal final.

Uno donde nadie terminaba feliz.

Al menos, verdaderamente feliz.

Claro que recordaba su sonrisa. La calidez que emanaba. Recordaba difusamente la imagen de ellos desde los ojos de las otras personas. El contraste maravilloso y casi mágico de su palidez contra la suya, que creaba una armonía perfecta.

¿Lo que más calaba? Ellos bailando en aquel baile escolar.

La forma en que su piel exquisita era expuesta en ese vestido azul…

Su mano en su cintura.

Sus manos sosteniéndose de sus hombros…

Esa imagen contrastaba tanto a la imagen de ellos en su graduación del instituto.

Él no fue el único en notarla tan distante y fría con él…

Recordaba muy bien que para ese entonces ya no podía tocarla con tanta confianza. Ella continuaba estremeciéndose por el contacto de su piel con su frialdad, pero ya no como una reacción natural… Ahora parecía rehuir de él.

Y eso le dolía.

Porque era como si ella, en realidad, no solo estuviera huyendo de él… si no también de su naturaleza…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo, viendo de reojo el nombre de quien llamaba.

Pero, entonces… lo recordó.

Era mentira.

No había necesidad de cerrar los ojos para recrear la sangrienta escena que se había suscitado hace diez años…

Porque, en el fondo, Bella sí estaba huyendo de la inmortalidad.

El celular se hizo añicos en sus manos en apenas un parpadeo.

.

—¿Te gusta el chocolate?

—¿Eh? No mucho, ¿por qué? —Isabella deja su helado y lo mira por un momento.

Él esboza una sonrisa.

—Pregunto. Pareces entusiasmada.

—¿Y tú no? Un helado es un helado.

—Un poco, aunque estoy más entusiasmado por lo que tengo en frente.

Isabella gira su cabeza, confundida, ¿a qué se refiere?

Escucha una risa.

No. Carcajada.

—Me refiero a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. No seas modesta.

Isabella se lleva más helado a la boca.

—Eres una mujer muy atractiva.

Ya está.

Rojo al cielo.

—Gracias —musita, pasándose el helado en seco.

—Cuéntame de ti. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estudias?

Ahora, ella ríe, con todo y sus mejillas más rojas que un tomate.

—No estudio… técnicamente —suspira.

—Ya veo. ¿Entonces?

Isabella respira profundamente, lo mira a los ojos, e intenta hacer su presentación lo más rápida e insufrible que puede:

—Soy Isabella. Cirujana. Y estoy por cursar una subespecialidad —murmura lo último, muy bajito.

Él se limita a asentir.

—Soy Ian. Cardiólogo —dice sonriente—. El mundo es un pañuelo como para salvar a un colega, y que además sea tan guapa.

—Y que lo digas —responde, mientras mira hacia su helado.

—¿Dónde vas a especializarte?

—Ah, aquí en Seattle…

El guapo Adonis, que ahora tiene nombre, la mira con demasiado interés.

—¿El Hospital de…?

—Sí, de Seattle. El universitario… ¿o ya no lo era? Estoy un poco confundida con eso…

—Yo también…

—Sí. ¿Dónde laboras tú?

—Precisamente en el universitario… Isabella, ¿de casualidad tu apellido no es Cullen?

Pues va a ser que el mundo sí era un pañuelo.

.

.

.

* * *

_Mil gracias por leerme. He tenido poco tiempo entre un proyecto y repasar temarios para el próximo semestre (¿ustedes cómo llevan el semestre en línea? Mi escuela inicia hasta finales de septiembre el nuevo semestre). Pero me comprometo a ser más constante y traerles dos capítulos por semana. Muchas gracias.❤_


	8. Capítulo siete: No

**Resumen:** Tras los acontecimientos de Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz.

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes y su historia oficial no son de mi propiedad intelectual, tan solo me adjunto el disparate que van a leer a continuación.

* * *

**.**

7\. _No_.

**.**

**.**

_Pues va a ser que el mundo sí era un pañuelo._

.

Despampanante.

Majestuosa…

Tanya Denali, la rubia de tacones de suela roja, era una mujer increíblemente hermosa.

Era difícil dejarlo pasar, o siquiera, ignorarlo. Y era aún más difícil para ella no recordarlo, mucho más cuando todas las miradas se giraban para mirarla. Cada día se le presentaba un gran reto: luchar consigo misma para mantener los pies en la Tierra.

Su vanidad jamás presentó ningún inconveniente. Hasta ahora, que estaba adaptándose a la forma de vida de… ¿su _nueva_ _familia_?

Una mueca se dibujó entre sus labios.

Aún no estaba del todo segura de que los Cullen la aceptarían como su… _¿hija?_

Frunció el ceño, desconcertada, mientras continuaba caminando hacia el edificio de ladrillos rojos que se alzaba imponente entre tantas áreas verdes.

Se preguntaba…

Siempre pensó como los Cullen como su familia, si bien lejana, pero muy querida. De esos tíos amorosos y agradables que solo puedes ver cada… ¿diez, quince años?, dada la distancia existente entre ambos, pero que saben —muy en el fondo— que acudirían en su auxilio ante cualquier problema…

Y, ¿por qué no? Siempre fantaseó —y creyó fervientemente— que en cuanto Edward la escogiera como su compañera, sus suegros serían los primeros en estar encantados…

Hasta que la _humana_ apareció.

Saludó al guardia de la entrada del edificio mostrándole una tímida sonrisa, pero sin detenerse por un segundo. Si sus cálculos eran correctos —que, claro, eran correctos—, estaba corta de tiempo para recoger sus cosas y suplir la ponencia de arte… ¿creatividad y qué más?

_Arte, creatividad y educación_, se recordó al vuelo, _gustos de los más sosos de la señorita Penélope_, agregó mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

_Humanos_, suspiró.

Entendía que los Cullen… o intuía, más bien, que ellos aún se sentían —no del todo, por supuesto— afectados por su humanidad perdida… Después de todo, para ella, en cuanto su mente podía escarbar, Carlisle era la personificación en cuanto a lo que "_humanidad_" se refería. Pese que ya no perteneciera más a su especie.

Asumía que era cuestión de años —cientos de ellos, justo y como sucedió con sus hermanas y ella— para que los Cullen comenzarán a sentir que algo no… no _marchaba_ _bien_.

Ella respetaba la humanidad… la admiraba, incluso. Pero la miraba distante, de una manera que ya no la sentía propia.

Como ver lo que alguna vez fue tu reflejo desde un espejo humeante… si es que semejante disparate tenía sentido y hacía justicia a su punto de vista…

Que ya ni siquiera comprendía.

Los humanos eran criaturas… hermosamente frágiles. Su vida tan efímera les otorgaba una belleza etérea. La sensación de que iban a desaparecer en un parpadeo obligaba que fueran admirados por todo el tiempo que sus huesos quebradizos los sostuvieran…

Mortales…

Pero a pesar de ello, era difícil —para ella— no guardarles cierta… repugnancia.

Poco tenía que ver que una humana interfiriera entre sus deseos de ser aceptada por los Cullen, bueno… quizás un tanto. Lo sabía porque en tantos de convivencia —¡ella fue una de las musas para los súcubos, por el amor de Dios! —, nunca se lo había planteado… hasta ahora.

Es decir, ¿cómo lidias con el olor a sudor, al mal aliento…?

Momentos como esos era cuando se sentía bendecida de no necesitar respirar para seguir existiendo.

Ladeó la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.

Bella Cullen ya era suficiente tormento para ella, como para que se propagara hasta su especie.

Suficiente.

Rebuscó en su bolso sus llaves, que sabía dónde estaban desde el principio, pero le encantaba imitar esa escena de las películas… sobre todo por lo que estaba a punto de…

—Tanya, ¡qué gusto encontrarte! —una voz hizo que detuviera su búsqueda fugaz, e inútil.

A esto se refería.

Girándose sobre sus talones, puso su mejor cara de sorpresa al descubrir que era… su director académico.

Un hombre de treinta y cuarenta pocos, amigable hasta las narices, con un ligero sobrepeso que el sentaba de maravilla para sus anchos hombros, y una altura más que aceptable… pues aún con tacones, él era más alta que ella.

Sus 1'65 no se veían tan mal a lado de los 1'95 cm de Dereck… Nada mal…

_No._

Zanjó el tema.

Estaba comprometida.

Y en cuanto se convirtiera legalmente en Tanya Cullen… _debía ofrecer obediencia a su marido, mantener un matrimonio estable, sembrado en la prosperidad y basado en la fidelidad_…

Demasiados libros para la preparación de su gran día y de su gran vida después de dar el tan esperado _sí_.

Muchos de ellos de hace siglos… pero lo que ella sentía la hacían sentirse de acuerdo en aquellos párrafos tan antiguos…

Frenó.

Demasiados pensamientos en tan poco tiempo.

Solo en un parpadeo.

Esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola, Dereck, ¿qué tal? —su voz sonó casual, inocente. Pero le resultaba evidente que él había estado revoloteando alrededor solo para saludarla, pretendiendo un "encuentro casual".

Era la décima vez solo en esta semana.

Justo cuando sus horarios coinciden…

¿Y quién no lo haría?

Miró de reojo su reflejo en la ventana más cercana… Sabiendo bien lo que encontraría, pero complaciéndose de asegurarse que era tal y como lo recordaba.

¿Quién no lo haría? ¿Fingir demencia, que no sabe, pero que en el fondo siempre desea encontrarla?

¿Quién no lo haría? ¿Quién no robaría unos segundos de su tiempo solo para apreciarla y saludarla…?

¿Quién no?

Tragó en seco.

Ella sabe quién no lo haría.

_Pero no quiere aceptar su realidad._

Quiere seguir ahí. Jugando a la casita. Jugando a ser una muñeca de carne y hueso. Perfecta y de belleza inhumana… Quiere seguir mintiéndose día a día.

Diciéndose diariamente que portar ese anillo en su dedo anular significa una victoria segura.

_Porque lo es._

_¿No es así?_

Verdad que jamás saldrá de sus labios, ni tendrá cabida en sus pensamientos: **No se siente real**.

Y ella sabe por qué.

Pero no está dispuesta a decirlo. Teme que, si quiebra ese silencio, la burbuja en la que está envuelta también se rompa.

—Nada, he terminado mi turno… Los chicos estaban de los más encantadores el día de hoy —alza las manos, colocándolas cerca de su cabeza, en un acto pobre de intentar demostrar que se está volviendo loco, sonriendo mientras frunce el labio, concediéndole un aspecto meramente cómico.

Ríe.

Es una risa sincera.

Lo recuerda una vez más: Dereck es muy apuesto. Con todo y los mechones blanquecinos de la edad asomándose por los costados de su melena… que es oscura y ondulada… Suaves rizos caen a su frente, otorgándole un aire juguetón…

_No._

_No._

_No._

Se aclara la garganta.

—Qué bien que me lo dices. Me toca sustituir una… _gran_ ponencia —abre los ojos como platos, poniendo énfasis en "gran".

Él ríe.

—¿Vas a educar el arte o vas a dejar que la creatividad surja del arte? —vuelve a reírse, se acerca un poco más a ella, apretándolo el hombro de una forma amistosa—. Suerte, sé que lo harás increíble.

Y se aleja.

Tanya lo ve doblar el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, y apuesta, que, en el fondo, le costó separarse de ella.

Al menos, casi tanto como a ella evitar tomarle de la mano para instarle a que se quede un poco más…

.

Carlisle mira de reojo su reflejo en el espejo de su recamara.

Frunce el ceño, tratando que las pequeñas arrugas —que son comunes al hacer ese gesto— surjan… pero, no hay nada.

Fracasa.

Aunque… ahora que se detiene a pensarlo… su rostro no dista mucho de aquellas personas que sí que utilizan…

_¿Bótox…?_

.

—¿Eh? —Isabella lo mira perpleja.

Pero intuye —por mera costumbre— que cierto reconocimiento no es mérito suyo. Asume que Carlisle debió hablar demás en una de sus conferencias…

_Estúpido orgullo paternal que frustra situaciones posibles de…_

—Sí. Soy Isabella Cullen —masculla como quién dice que hoy es domingo. Sabe que lo esperado es erguirse y mostrar su… ¿poder? Sus pensamientos la conducen a Rosalie.

_Recta y arrogante…_

_Belleza deslumbrante…_

_Ahora mismo no te pongas a pensar en esa canción_, se riñe internamente. Pero es que la canción parecía irle como guante —en cuanto su descripción— a su hermana.

Rosalie aparece y el mundo tiembla. Rosalie Cullen, antes Rosalie Hale, siempre que se presenta es… eleva la barbilla un poco y no disimula en saberse reconocida de inmediato. Al contrario, está orgullosa de ser quién es y de pertenecer a la familia a la que pertenece.

_Oh_, a veces sí que desearía parecerse un poco…

A ella aún le cuesta trabajo.

Intenta recordar cuántas veces su apellido y su torpeza se entremezclan en sensaciones de vergüenza inconcinas… pero una carcajada frustra sus planes de auto humillación en tan solo unos segundos.

Mira a su acompañante, el Adonis verdadero, Ian…

¿Se está mofando de ella?

Arquea una ceja.

Esto sí que es una novedad.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —suelta con un ligero tono de molestia.

Tal vez, en el fondo, sí que se parece un poco a la temible Rosalie Cullen y su enorme orgullo al apellido familiar.

Ian se seca unas pequeñas lágrimas.

La voz se ha sofocado, pero sigue sacudiéndose.

Isabella lo mira sin disimular su molestia.

Pero tampoco puede ocultar cierta admiración… ¿cómo es que luce tan odiosamente bien aún cuando se está mofando de su apellido en frente de sus narices?

Está por levantarse de la pequeña mesa, cuando él finalmente se aclara la garganta, entre pequeñas risitas que aún escapan entre sus labios.

—No es que… vas a realizar la subespecialidad en Cardiología, ¿no es así?

Su rostro pasa del hastío a la incredulidad en un segundo.

—¿Cómo…?

—Verás, preciosa, estás frente de tu jefe de departamento.

—¿Perdona? —lo mira aún con más desconcierto.

—Soy Ian S… Grey, jefe del departamento de Cardiología… Tú adscrito.

Una enorme "O" se forma en los labios de Isabella.

Esto debe añadirse a una de las cosas que solo podrían pasar en la ficción y que, por alguna extraña y retorcida razón, le suceden a ella.

.

Alice, mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros muy lejos de Isabella, se carcajea.

Rose la mira de reojo.

—¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme qué diantres ocurre, Alice Cullen?

La pequeña y dulce Alice solo se carcajea aún más fuerte.

Rose hace un mohín. Aprieta con fuerza el volante, aunque, por dentro, desea que fuera el cuello de su hermana.

_Alice y sus cosas raras._

.

—Yo… disculpe, Doctor Grey —Isabella se levanta de un salto.

_Nunca salgas con un colega._

Toma su helado, ya vacío, de la mesa.

_Y si lo haces, por lo menos procura que no esté en tu mismo Hospital, o mejor, en tu misma especialidad. _

Las palabras de su padre retumban dentro de sí. Y un deje de culpa y de decepción hacia sí misma la inundan… No es su culpa. De ninguna manera. Ella ni siquiera intentó resbalarse, adrede, por ese estúpido pasillo…

Un fuerte agarre cesa sus pensamientos.

—No soy tu superior ahora mismo, Isabella. Ni siquiera estás bajo mi cargo aún. No hay nada que impida _**esto**_… —le dice con delicadeza, mientras la mira a los ojos…

Isabella se queda prendada a ellos por lo que parece una eternidad.

Solo existe él por un momento y… todo se calma.

Vuelve a sentarse, como si nada hubiese pasado…

Como si al estar ahí, sabiendo lo que ahora sabe, no rompiese los principios bajo los que fue criada.

_¿A quién carajo le importan las reglas?_, piensa.

Ian le sonríe.

—Sabes, cuando supe de ti, te imaginaba… diferente —Ian corta su contacto visual al agachar ligeramente la mirada para acomodarse la chaqueta, e Isabella se siente aturdida.

Digiere lo que acaba de suceder… pero no entiende por qué sigue ahí.

Y sin intenciones de marcharse.

_Algo no está…_

—¿Y cómo me imaginabas? —dice con soltura, enarcando la ceja.

_¿Eso fue doble sentido o es mi imaginación?_, piensa sorprendida, sin entender por qué las palabras salen solas.

—Carlisle Cullen es un hombre… —se toma unos segundos, mirando hacia el techo, pareciendo buscar entre cachivaches la palabra adecuada, hasta que la encuentra—: … interesante.

» Pero juraba que eras rubia… —se remueve incómoda, _es lo que todos esperan_—. Que usabas coletas, ah, y que eras chimuela.

Isabella frunce el ceño, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Se muerde el labio inferior, buscando que no se escape la risita.

Ya lo sabe.

La edad de Carlisle.

—Ya… Supongo que en algún punto de mi vida usé coletas y fui chimuela —dice, moviendo la cabeza, mientras se recarga en su asiento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, bastante divertida por semejante ocurrencia.

Él se ríe.

—Me has sorprendido.

Isabella asiente. Su sonrisa poco a poco se tensa ante la incomodidad, hasta que está por desvanecerse por completo.

—Pero por completo…—se acerca un poco más al centro de la mesa, para mirarla de nuevo fijamente.

Isabella intenta ignorar su mirada… pero termina cediendo al contacto visual tan… inexplicablemente hechizante.

—Pensé en una Paris Hilton —ahora sí que suelta la risa, Ian sigue sin apartar su mirada de ella, pero sonríe—. Y para ser francos… a mí no me van las Paris Hilton…

La risa de Isabella cesa.

_¿Qué carajos está sucediendo?_

Ahora ella también se acerca al centro, logrando que la distancia entre sus rostros se acorte, al punto que puede apreciar la poca textura que hay en su piel…

_¿Por qué estoy…?_

—Me alegra que no te vayan las Hilton —murmura, mientras su mirada va de sus ojos a sus labios…

Él se acerca lentamente un poco más.

_No._

_No_.

En ese momento, una alarma suena, y quiebra la atmosfera tan… íntima que se había creado en tan solo unos segundos.

Isabella se yergue, mientras saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono.

_¡Sí!_

Es suya, piensa aliviada, mientras desliza la pantalla con el dedo, provocando que la alarma cese por completo.

_Salvada por la alarma._

Mira de reojo los pequeños números en la esquina superior derecha del aparato.

_Y por la hora._

—Oh, Dios, es tardísimo —masculla. _Papá va a matarme…_

—Cierto, te llevo —dice sonriente, mientras se levanta.

Isabella desea decirle que debe volver con sus hermanas, que Forks está muy lejos de Seattle, que sus padres no le permiten viajar con desconocidos… que, ciento y la madre, pero termina diciendo un:

—Claro.

.

Le gusta pensar que las luces de la ciudad pueden ser interpretadas como las personas.

La noche ha caído y el campus se mantiene en silencio. Los jóvenes que aún transitan por sus pasillos están más concentrados en no caerse dormidos hasta llegar a su habitación que en armonizar el lugar con conversaciones banales.

El edificio entero está casi vacío, excepto por los guardias de seguridad y ella.

Suspira ante el pensamiento que el estado actual del campus con el de su departamento no dista de mucho.

Sabe que ha terminado todos sus pendientes. Es consciente de ello desde las cuatro de la tarde.

Mira el reloj que está colgado en la pared, justo arriba de la puerta. Marca _10:30_.

Frunce el ceño, mientras enciende su teléfono que yace en su nuevo escritorio. Sabe que no encontrará nada, pero es una mujer de esperanzas: jamás las pierde.

Y acertó.

Ni una llamada.

Ni un mensaje.

Cierra los ojos, dejando que la pantalla vuelva a oscurecerse.

Siempre era así.

Siempre que deseaba castigar a Edward y darle un poco de su propia medicina… ella terminaba tragándosela toda, y lastimándose aún más.

Ladea la cabeza.

Comienza a tomar sus cosas con lentitud que imita a la perfección la velocidad que un humano recoge sus pertenencias tras un día exhausto de trabajo…

Tanya no está exhausta…

Al menos, no de su trabajo.

Deja escapar otro suspiro.

Se hace de su chaqueta, de su bolso, y camina con lentitud hacia la puerta, y mientras apaga las luces, se pregunta, sin querer…

_¿El sacrificio por Edward Cullen vale la pena?_

Su mirada va directamente a la fotografía enmarcada de ellos en Berlín…

El fondo es el cielo azul. Ella está mirando hacia un lado que la cámara no inmortalizó… Pero él…él la está mirando a ella. Con una adoración que ni en cien años logró que fuese posible.

Siente una punzada, justo donde antes estaba su corazón, pero no siente dolor…

Lo único que puede pensar, es…

_Sí._

_Sí vale la pena._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Mil gracias por leerme.❤_


	9. Capítulo ocho: ¿Edward Cullen?

**HAPPIER**

**.**

**Resumen: **Tras lo acontecimientos de Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks, se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Yo solamente me adjunto el semejante disparate que están por leer.

* * *

**.**

_8\. ¿Edward Cullen?_

**.**

**.**

_Sí._

_Sí vale la pena._

.

—Hoy estoy hecha un lío, ¡figúrate que…! —la voz de la mujer poco a poco va sumergiéndose como si fuese un ruido más… Es consciente qué le está anunciando, pero por alguna razón, no quiere centrar su atención en ello. ¿Por qué le importaría que no esté a gusto supliendo una ponencia? ¿Para qué estudia artes si cree que es un tema innecesario?

Ni siquiera se molesta en contradecirle.

Tanya Denali, la futura señora Cullen —tras Esme—, es una vampiresa de carácter. Decidida y atolondrada. _Combinación fatal_.

La escucha despedirse, mientras lamenta no poder acompañarlo por más tiempo, siente como sus labios helados se encuentran con los suyos, le corresponde por costumbre y esboza una media sonrisa. Ya no tiene que fingir. Ha llegado un punto donde sus mentiras han dejado de ser mentiras… porque realmente ha llegado a creerlas. Se ha convencido a sí mismo.

O eso cree, hasta que se escucha el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Finalmente, solo.

Si bien se traga el suspiro de alivio tan típico de los humanos tras librarse de situaciones… ¿incómodas?, ¿comprometedoras?, ¿de tensión? _Sí, tensión_. Su lenguaje corporal lo delata. Adopta una postura más relajada y que refleja más confianza.

Camina a velocidad humana, incluso perezoso, hacia su estudio.

El único lugar donde se siente seguro en aquel _maldito_ departamento.

Al abrir la puerta, escucha un leve chirrido. Intuye que nuevamente Tanya ha intentado —o lo ha hecho— entrar. Bufa. Pero continúa caminando, contemplando con gran interés todo a su alrededor, buscando una prueba tangible que aquella arpía nuevamente ha violado su privacidad. Ya no basta con expresar sus sospechas, ahora, sabe de primera mano que necesita una prueba tangible.

Pero conforme los días pasan, él parece comenzar a perder noción de los detalles, mientras que a la par su compañera se ha vuelto experta en cubrir sus deslices y manejar la situación a su antojo.

_Por ahora_, piensa, mientras que, rendido, se acerca al escritorio.

No hay mucho por donde mirar, de cualquier forma. Ha tenido la tentación de atiborrar el lugar de cosas, incluso, de pedirle a Esme que lo diseñe para él, pero… le gusta la simplicidad que guarda.

Los libreros a los lados de la entrada, dos, simples y negros, que albergan más libros de lo que un humano promedio podría leer jamás. Y al fondo, yace un sencillo escritorio de _parota_, a juego con una silla caoba _eames_. Sobre el escritorio reposa una gran computadora blanca y algún papeleo sin importancia.

Lo único que aún no le convence, son las plantas artificiales que la _molestia_ escogió para decorar el lugar… Le molesta un poco tener que convivir con algo que aparenta ser lo que no es…

Suficiente tengo conmigo.

Deja escapar un suspiro entre sus labios, está por sentarse, pero… le frena contemplar las cortinas blancas que cubren casi todo el fondo de la habitación… Desde que se mudaron, lo primordial siempre fue asegurarse que las persianas pudiesen cubrir cualquier rastro de luz… y así fue. Si bien, Seattle compartía ciertas similitudes a Forks en cuanto del clima, no siempre tenía la dicha de gozar de días nublosos y…

Niega con la cabeza, como si eso bastará para ahuyentar sus pensamientos. Pero, por lo menos, esta vez sí que funciona.

_Por ahora._

**.**

Han pasado unas horas… o quizás apenas unos minutos, desde que se sumergió en una pila interminable de documentos. Documentos innecesarios. Pero que, sin duda, bastan para mantenerlo ocupado. Y si bien, podría ser ya no un buen lector de mentes, sí que era un buen hombre intuitivo, por lo que podía asegurar que ese era el objetivo principal de darle tantos papeles: mantenerlo ocupado.

_¿Para qué?_

Una sonrisa burlona se surca entre sus labios. Claro que sabe la respuesta. No es ningún estúpido. Carlisle Cullen, un médico _honorable_ y un _gran_ padre de familia. Respira profundo. No quiere romper ningún documento, ni maltratarlos. Así que debe controlarse.

Se sabe en desventaja.

Pero al menos, cuenta con que nadie se ha dado cuenta.

_Aún_.

Tras más horas, o minutos, dándole frente a rellenar documentos imposibles y leer clausulas absurdas, su paciencia comienza a escasear aún más. Y se siente en un estado de gracia maldito. Su situación actual concuerda con una de esas telenovelas de época, donde la familia rica y poderosa —e increíblemente guapa y buena—, destierra a la oveja negra, obligándolo —injustamente— a ganarse las cosas a base de su propio esfuerzo… Según recuerda, las cosas siempre acababan bien para el protagonista.

_¿O no?_

Bufa.

A él también lo exiliaron de uno de los clanes más poderosos y unidos. A él también lo orillaron a conseguir todo lo que ahora tiene por sus propios méritos… a él también lo condujeron _a ser quién es hoy_…

Ha vuelto.

O está por volver… Y al hacerlo… todo debería volver a la normalidad, _¿no es así?_

De pronto, una delgada y pequeña franja metálica ceñida a su dedo anular pesa más que el _iridio_.

Entorna los ojos. _Tanya y sus niñerías de marcar territorio_.

Vuelve a suspirar. Se recargar por completo en el respaldo de la silla, comienza a mover su pie, inquieto, mientras aún sostiene las hojas, que tiritan casi al compás de su nerviosismo.

Se siente desdichado.

Y se pregunta, retóricamente, cómo es que terminó ahí.

Claro que conoce la respuesta, y de primera mano.

El autocontrol y la fachada del hijo pródigo arrepentido y redimido no es parte de él.

No más.

**.**

Mira de reojo los pequeños números que se encuentran en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla. _9:43 pm_.

Frunce el ceño. Incrédulo. Hace apenas unos instantes, habría jurado que estaba por terminar la _papelería express de papá Carlisle_ en tiempo récord… Justo y como debería de ser. En un borrón, se encuentra husmeando por las rendijas de las persianas, buscando rastros de luz, que explicasen que la hora del computador está mal configurada.

Pero no es así.

El reflejo de las luces de la ciudad y la ausencia de luz natural le confirman que él está equivocado.

_No_.

Camina hacia la puerta a paso humano, intentando mantener la compostura, diciéndose que todo estaba bajo control, pero sus pensamientos van demasiado rápido y se entremezclan con retazos de voces que no llegan a ser voces, formando oraciones incongruentes, repletas de estática.

Y a mitad de camino, en un borrón, se encuentra frente a un espejo que cubre casi toda la pared.

Se conforma con la escasa iluminación que brindan las luces led del tocador de su prometida, de cualquier forma… no necesita la luz para ver correctamente.

_¿No es así?_

Se enfrenta a… sí mismo.

Se contempla por un largo rato en silencio… a un punto donde la figura que está parada enfrente de él se siente ajeno…

_No._

No es eso.

Es que… simplemente, ya no se reconoce. Por absurdo que semejante pensamiento resulte.

Alto.

Delgado.

Fornido.

De tez tan pálida como la cal.

Ojos semejantes al topacio. _La gema que alguna vez fue su favorita…_

Con ligeras, pero a la vez marcadas ojeras amoratas.

Cabello cobrizo despeinado…

Es él.

¡Claro que es él!

El mismo que hace diez años perdió los estribos y cometió la peor de las atrocidades. Defraudando a todos los seres que amaba.

Él quién…

_Una noche._

_Risas._

_Velas blancas._

_Alfombra blanca._

_Rojo…_

_Exactamente_, zanja sus recuerdos antes de excavar más profundo en ellos. Es algo que aún no podría manejarlo… que nunca podrá.

Es el mismo de hace diez años…

Sin embargo, ya no es él.

Da un paso, acercándose al tocador. Su reflejo lo imita. Comienza a notar que algo no va bien… pero aún no sabe decir que es lo que no cuadra.

Da otro paso. Acerca una de sus manos a su rostro. Y con desconfianza delinea su pómulo izquierdo con la yema de sus dedos.

Avanza un paso más…

Inspeccionando cada detalle que logra apreciar en su contraparte.

Continúa delineando su rostro, pero algo comienza a exasperarse dentro de sí…

Sus ojos comienzan a oscurecerse, provocando que el tono ámbar se opaqué hasta que el punto que se vuelve negro…

Ya se sabe lo innegable: ahora, incluso, la textura de su piel es diferente.

Su respiración se vuelve pesada, pero continua con su autoexploración. Está luchando por mantener la calma. Su mandíbula apretada y la tensión en su cuerpo lo delatan.

Abre su camisa, rompiéndola en dos, explorando centímetro a centímetro su piel.

La oscuridad en sus ojos se potencia aún más si es posible.

Y con ello, algo se quiebra en él.

Sigue tocándose a sí mismo, peor ahora con mayor frenesí y rudeza. Como si quisiera arrancar su propia piel.

Conforme va ejerciendo fuerza, conforme clava sus uñas y lucha contra sus deseos de jalar de sí… pequeños rasguños, unos más profundos que otros, y heridas rojizas van surgiendo…

Y lo que parece ser un rastro de sangre minúsculo en su piel acaba con su control.

Por completo.

Sus ojos comienzan a oscurecerse más de la esclerótica. Agrandándolos un poco, concediéndoles una apariencia temible e inhumana.

_Adiós autocontrol._

—No —gruñe, pero no se detiene.

Al contrario, aumenta la fuerza de sus autolesiones.

Se siente ajeno.

Se siente como un impostor de su propia vida…

De la que fue su vida…

Y la recuerda… Recuerda su sonrisa por las mañanas, su risa que llenaba su alma, su fragilidad…

Algo comienza a arder dentro de sí.

Y entonces… lo siente.

En medio del caos que él mismo ha provocado, se abre un momento de paz, que frena su lucha contra sí, solo para mirarse una vez más al espejo.

El hombre que está delante de él está destruido. Ensangrentado, con rasguños y marcas rojizas esparcidos por todo su pecho, brazos, cuello… y cara.

Su cara está divida por cinco líneas profundas, las cuales sangran a un punto donde la sangre se escurre por su barbilla…

Contempla cómo escurre la sangre, de su barbilla al suelo… hasta que, en un momento, un líquido viscoso y negro se entremezcla con ella.

Trémulo, busca sus ojos en el reflejo…

Y grita de espanto.

Ya es muy tarde.

_**Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde.**_ _**Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde. Tarde.**_

En un impulso, choca su puño contra el espejo, partiéndolo en miles de pedazos, y sembrando una grieta en la pared ahora desnuda.

Pero se arrepiente al momento, exactamente, cuando empieza a sentir un líquido caliente brotar de su mano…

_**No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.**_

Cierra los ojos con fuerza.

No quiere.

No quiere verlo.

No quiere.

No.

_**No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. **_

No.

_**No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. **_

NO.

_**NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.**_

No quiere aceptarlo…

Realmente, no quiere comprobar con sus propios ojos que ya es muy tarde…

Y, sin embargo, lo hace…

Porque… es su deber…

Es su realidad…

Y su maldición.

Al abrir sus ojos lentamente, se encuentra con su mano bañada en sangre de color opaco, herida y magullada por el vidrio roto…

_**No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. **_

No sabe quién es… Pero sí sabe que no…

No es Edward Cullen.

Ya no.

.

.

* * *

_Nos leeremos los miércoles y los domingos._

_Gracias por leerme.❤_


	10. Capítulo nueve: Inquietud

**HAPPIER**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Tras los acontecimientos de Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes y su historia oficial no son de mi propiedad intelectual, yo solo me adjunto el disparate que están por leer.

* * *

**.**

9\. _Inquietud._

**.**

**.**

_No es Edward Cullen._

_Ya no._

.

Lleva sus manos hacia los bolsillos de su abrigo, un poco decepcionada. Desea tocarle. Un deseo que no entiende del todo. Pero, con las pocas neuronas que aún están por labor, sabe muy bien —muy en el fondo de sí— que debe ser precavida, no bajar la guardia ante… ¿quién? ¿Su futuro o casi jefe? Frunce el ceño, frustrada.

Sea como sea que lo mire… de ningún modo parece poder salir ilesa ante tremendo lío.

Sin embargo, en un acto completamente contrario a la prudencia que siempre le caracterizó, se olvida de sus preocupaciones, zanjando cualquier reproche de su parte con un simple: "_ya me las apañaré_".

_Terrible_.

Avanzan en silencio hacia la salida, en búsqueda del aparcamiento, asume.

Las puertas de cristal se deslizan en cuanto los sensores los detectan, y una corriente helada la hace temblar. Suspira. Mira de reojo el cielo, y aunque siempre le dio fatal predecir los eventos meteorológicos, sobre todo cuando la oscuridad empaña el cielo, puede deducir que está nublado… o demasiado oscuro.

Un relámpago que choca a lo lejos se lo dice todo: está por desatarse una tormenta.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa —murmura su acompañante, mirando al cielo.

Isabella asiente, y ambos empiezan a andar por el aparcamiento.

Conforme se van alejando, la iluminación va disminuyendo paulatinamente… las farolas no bastan para cubrir el espacio, y es notable. Sobre todo, por los huecos vacíos que son provocados por aquellas que están apagadas, o fundidas.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo, una parte de sí desea sacar su teléfono y alumbrar por dónde va… Le parece una idea de lo más absurda, y se reclama por no llevar sus anteojos, hasta que es consciente dónde está parada.

La luz se está quedando lejos.

Y lo que tiene de frente podría ser una perfecta escena de crimen. Al menos, así lo ha visto en la televisión. Con todo y la iluminación amarillenta, con los charcos de dudosa procedencia…

Está por alertarse y dejar de caminar, pero es Ian quién se detiene, y le extiende la mano, señalando una…

—¿Moto? —murmura entre dientes, incrédula.

Ian le sonríe juguetonamente, mientras se rasca la cabeza, con nerviosismo fingido…

_Cínico_.

—¿Qué? ¿Es qué no parece que me van las motos? —por si fuera poco, su sonrisa parece ensancharse más, y con toda la arrogancia que Cullen jamás había visto en una persona, extiende sus brazos, y da medias vueltas a su alrededor, dejándose contemplar.

Perpleja, lo mira, solo para comprobar, penosamente, que sí tenía qué admirar.

Isabella, pese a los esfuerzos inhumanos de sus hermanos, jamás logró obtener el hábito de realizar ejercicio o, al menos, acudir al gimnasio religiosamente. Le resultaba imposible merodear en ese lugar sin temer que una pesa se le cayera encima o que se tropezará en el relieve de los tapetes y provocar un accidente peor… Así que, para ella, los tipos bien estructurados, con músculos marcados y todo eso, estuvieron fuera de su liga.

Se dijo, que eso provocaba que la anatomía de Ian Grey la deslumbrará más de la cuenta.

Una playera de manga larga se ceñía a su cuerpo, denotando el trabajado abdomen, y la chaqueta de cuero negro no pasaba desapercibido el volumen de sus bíceps y tríceps… incluso, de sus pantalones grises sobresalían sus cuádriceps… Se encontró luchando contra sí misma para no verle el trasero. Eso sería demasiado humillante.

Sonrojada, apartó la mirada hacia sus pies, negando con la cabeza, incómoda.

Escuchó una risita mal disimulada con tos.

Y cómo si por fin la vida se apiadará de ella, su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Despejando de inmediato cualquier pensamiento, centrándose en una cuestión que hasta hace unos minutos le parecía de suma importancia: sus hermanas.

Podía imaginarse a Alice dando vueltas por la heladería, buscándola mesa por mesa… Mientras que Rose esperaba con fastidio.

_¡Benditas hermanas!_

Sonriendo, saca el teléfono, aprieta un botón y la pantalla se enciende, cegándola por un instante.

Ella esperaba un mensaje del tipo: _"¡¿DÓNDE DIANTES ESTÁS, ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN?! ¡MUEVE TU TRASERO PARA ACÁ QUE NOS VAMOS A CASA!". _Así que en cuanto su vista se adapta al brillo de la pantalla, la desilusión le cae como un balde de agua helada en pleno invierno de Forks.

"_Está bromeando…_", reza la notificación del mensaje. Da clic para verlo completo, y el sentimiento se hace más grande: "_Está bromeando, pórtate bien con él_".

En silencio, contempla por un momento la fotografía del contacto de Alice. Está sonriendo, mirando directamente a la cámara, mientras que sus manos juegan con el vestido lila ondeante de diseñador… A juzgar por su belleza y su postura, su hermana habría sido una excelente modelo.

Lo era ya.

En diminuto.

Respira profundamente, y con toda la tranquilidad que aún le resta, vuelve a guardar su teléfono.

Aunque en realidad, quiere estrellarlo…

… _en la cara de Alice…_

.

Las luces de la ciudad le embriagaban una sensación de tranquilidad y calidez que pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de sentir en el último siglo. Le llenaban en su estático pecho, mientras andaba por la acera. Entendía que la modernidad implicaba un sinfín de cosas. En cuanto la electricidad arribó al mundo debió de suponer que cualquier cosa podría ser posible… ahora, con cientos de miles de luces, y un pequeño artefacto más delgado que sus dedos en su bolsillo… le era difícil asimilarlo.

Cuando la gente hablaba de vivir por siempre, solía escuchar puntos a favor de la inmortalidad. No envejecer. No morir, por supuesto… pero nadie hablaba de que podrían pasar los años, el mundo cambiar y, por dentro, mantenerse fiel a la época donde se crio.

Soltó un suspiro.

Al menos, eso decía su prometido.

Ella, por otro lado, había vivido en tiempos más remotos y completamente diferentes a los actuales. Incluso, conforme pasaban los años, poco a poco los recuerdos de sus primeros años se iban desplazando más y más en su memoria.

Le gustaba excusarse con decir que los olvidó. Que el tiempo, cuando eres nómada, pasa más deprisa e inconsciente, pero no es verdad. El momento queda grabado con mayor ímpetu.

En cuando dobló hacia la izquierda, sus pensamientos cambiaron de rumbo, al escuchar el estruendo de un relámpago.

Pudo haber cogido su automóvil esa mañana.

O un taxi, el autobús…

Miró a su alrededor, con un poco de incredulidad, encontrándose con nadie más por la acera, solo ella y un puñado de farolas, con más de dos que brindaban luz tenue, y una que estaba a oscuras.

No tenía necesidad de vagar por las calles de Seattle a horas tan entradas de la noche. A casi las doce de la noche.

No era una damisela en apuros.

No era una frágil humana.

Y no era la primera vez que se exponía a una situación así. Y desde luego, ésta no era el peor panorama en donde había vagado alguna vez.

El anillo en su dedo anular tomó más peso de lo usual en su consciencia.

Claro, no era la primera vez que jugaba a ser valiente —que lo era— y se aventuraba por las calles sola. Solo que… Ahora era una mujer comprometida, a menos de tres meses de celebrar su boda…

Una mujer comprometida que vivía con su pareja.

El artefacto rectangular que ocultaba entre los bolsillos de su abrigo adquirió todo el peso del mundo, en frío.

_¿Por qué no querrías saber cómo o dónde está su prometida?_

Hacía casi una hora dejó el campus, andando a paso lento, como quién no quiere la cosa, pensando que quizás lo encontraría en la entrada, buscándola. O al menos, que la llamará ante percatarse de su _gran _retraso.

No deseaba caer en comparaciones.

No. Otra vez no.

Era frustrante sufrir sin derramar lágrimas. Además, intuía que, de humana, su carácter habría sido una tragedia; tenía una gran sospecha que era de esas que cada vez que se enfadaba, rompía en llanto.

La tenía porque era lo que deseaba hacer siempre que su ira estallaba.

Y últimamente entraba en ese estado cada vez que Isabella Cullen estaba de por medio.

Es decir… ¿cómo podía sentirse? No era tonta. Podía engañar a todos, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Que era una vampiresa madura y segura de sí misma, dispuesta a aceptar convivir con el pasado de su futuro esposo sin que éste interfiriera en su futuro matrimonio… sin embargo, no era así. ¿Cómo podía andar por ahí, sonriente, incluso cuando no había nadie a la vista, sabiendo que lo que su prometido sentía por esa humana era más que un simple amorío de secundaria?

Anduvo un poco más de prisa, mientras cruzaba sus manos al pecho, apresándose con fuerza.

¿Cómo podía lidiar con la sola idea que Edward Cullen casi se suicidaba pensando que ella murió?

Tenía la respuesta muy clara: no existía manera.

.

—Solo bromeo. ¿Me crees capaz de subirme a una máquina de matar como esas? —dice en tono despreocupado.

Isabella ni siquiera lo mira.

—Ya que lo dices, no lo dudo —farfulla entre dientes, mientras una pequeña sonrisa comienza a formarse entre sus labios.

Era difícil mantener una postura tan rígida frente a una persona tan… encantadora, tal y como lo era Ian. Supuso que no era la única vulnerable ante sus encantos.

—Venga —dice mientras pasa un brazo por encima de sus hombros, mientras que con el libre le señala hacia un punto más adelante, lejano —: Es el _Camaro_ _SS_, el que está en la esquina.

A simple vista, no logra ver más que difusos contornos de los objetos. Bizquea un poco, pero al final logra distinguirlo.

—Oh, vale —responde, mientras se separa de él y empieza a andar.

Ella da un paso, e Ian ya dio dos y medio.

Fácilmente, vuelve a ponerse delante de ella, sin mucho esfuerzo. Le deja adelante. La torpeza ya no la asecha a todas horas como antes, pero no duda que pueda llegar a pensar que quizás es un buen momento de hacer presencia justo cuando un hombre terriblemente atractivo, que jamás pudo ni soñar, la está mirando.

Sacude ligeramente la cabeza, intentando librarse de esa aterradora imagen mental.

Ya casi se había caído. Más le valía que no hubiese un próximo intento, por hoy.

—Y, dime, ¿por qué Cardiología? —Ian rompe el silencio, y disminuye un poco el ritmo, logrando que ambos vayan a la par.

Isabella se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué Cardiología? —le pregunta a él, mirándole fijamente, y rezando por dentro que no fuera a tropezarse con nada.

Su esfuerzo es compensado con una pequeña, pero genuina, sonrisa.

—Es el corazón, ¿sabes? Y desde mi punto de vista, no hay nada más importante que el corazón —su mirada se encuentra con la suya en la última palabra. Alza las cejas, insinuativo.

Isabella, derrotada, asiente y aparta la vista, mientras que siente como sus mejillas se calientan ligeramente.

_Es el frío, es el frío_, se repite por dentro.

—¿De dónde eres? —suelta la pregunta, solo para distraerse. En el fondo, odia toda esta parafernalia.

Las primeras conversaciones siempre le resultaban complicadas. Tener que mantenerse abierta a que un desconocido hondeará en su vida era de lo más… ¿embarazoso? No lo entendía. Sabía que era parte necesaria para que un desconocido dejara de ser un extraño y poder entablar una relación, ya sea sentimental o de amistad… solo… no podía.

¿Por qué Cardiología?

No se imaginaba a sí misma planteándose frente a un extraño, mucho menos con Ian, para develar uno de los peores episodios de su vida. Uno que incluso le costó sacar en las terapias.

—El paso, Texas —responde sin mucho interés, y una parte de sí vibra al escuchar su acento.

Isabella se limita a asentir.

Aunque, algo en su mente hace "_clic_".

Como si despertara de una ensoñación, paso a paso, comienza a preguntarse: _¿por qué lo está siguiendo?_

No es propio de ella. De ninguna forma.

Los años le concedieron cierta madurez suficiente para saber que, por más tentador que sea, realmente no debes de subirte al automóvil de ningún desconocido. Por más atractivo que sea… Y eso incluye, recorrer un aparcamiento tan solitario a tan altas horas de la noche.

Está por empezar a caer en desesperación.

Una parte de sí, le recuerda con tranquilidad que Alice le envió un mensaje. Pero otra, la más inestable, le pincha diciéndole que ni siquiera recuerda que decía.

Su frente se arruga en una expresión de preocupación, y aturdida, saca con cuidado su teléfono, solo para revisar si realmente Alice había enviado un mensaje o era pura imaginación suya. Al presionar el botón, nuevamente la luz la aturde, y todo estaría bien, salvo por el hecho que hasta recién es consciente que han avanzado hasta el punto donde parece escena de crimen.

Mira a su alrededor, intentando no caer en pánico, pero su rostro la delata.

La iluminación es mucho más escasa. Y la poca que hay, posee un subtono amarillento. Por el suelo hay varios charcos, unos más grandes que otros, de una sustancia oscura y espesa. Por cómo huelen, puede apostar que es aceite. Hay una bodega que se alza a lado, lúgubre, de paredes de ladrillo rojo, que están pintarrajeadas por aerosol de decenas de palabras indescifrables. Pegado a ella, se encuentran dos contenedores verdes de basura, con bolsas y cajas aplastadas regadas alrededor.

Incluso, la verja de metal está rota. Parece que alguien lo ha hecho adrede, pues tiene el tamaño perfecto para que una persona cruce.

No está bien.

Empieza a alentarse, y cada paso que da es con mayor inseguridad que el anterior.

Intenta pensar tranquilamente. La lógica, ante todo. Ian Grey no era del todo un desconocido. Finalmente, sería su jefe dentro de poco.

Y se detiene.

¿Qué está haciendo?

¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Cómo pude corroborar si quiera que el Ian Grey que tiene delante es realmente su jefe?, ¿su jefe si quiera se llama así? Aprieta sus puños, impotente. Claro que no. Y ahora por estúpida se ha conducido a semejante problema.

Mira al suelo con nerviosismo, si da unos cuántos pasos más, la luz de las farolas ya no la alumbrará más. Mira a Ian, su espalda apenas es perceptible entre la penumbra. Un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral al encontrar que, lo que antes le parecía atractivo, ahora le resulta amenazante y escalofriante.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo salía de ese enrollo que tan mala pinta tenía?

Su respiración se hace pesada. Y su corazón late muy deprisa.

No es tiempo de caer en histeria. Es tiempo de pensar en una solución y rápido.

Alice…

Toma el teléfono, y va de inmediato a sus mensajes.

Y el alma se le devuelve al cuerpo.

Ahí está, su crédulo: "_Está bromeando, pórtate bien con él_". Es de ella. No hay duda. Y por si acaso, se da un pellizco en la muñeca, solo para corroborar…

—¿Sucede algo? —la voz de Ian se escucha más profunda, o quizás solo sea su imaginación.

—No, no es nada, un mensaje —dice, guardando el teléfono para mirarlo…

Y da un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

No logra ver mucho desde donde está, él está envuelto entre las penumbras, pero, por un insignificante segundo, parece que delgadas líneas, como venas, se extienden por su rostro, partiendo de sus ojos que…

Que su pupila parece ser tan grande que ni siquiera logra apreciar la esclerótica.

Concediéndole un aire aterrador e intimidante.

Tragó en seco.

No quería entrar en pánico. Esta noche, en especial, estaba atravesando por muchas emociones a la vez, como si fuese una montaña rusa. Tras la tranquilidad, venían las mortificaciones. Una y otra vez.

Él avanza hacia ella, y conforme se va acercando, su silueta se va haciendo más imponente. Isabella solo se limita a mirar, hechizada por su andar, que le, aunque a simple vista no tenía nada que ver, recordó a los gatos.

Por curioso y tonto que sonará.

Debía estar aterrorizada por descubrir lo que ocurrió en las sombras, pero en cuanto estuvo al alcance de la luz, descubrió aliviada que era el mismo de siempre. Con sus ojos azules que parecían tener una chispa inexplicable.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

No hay nada extraño en él. Sus ojos la evalúan con preocupación. Reconoce de inmediato que la está valorando… Bufa, y a él se le escapa una sonrisa.

—Sí. Solo que no puedo leer y andar… —empieza a andar, y ahora es él quien va pisándole los talones.

No quiere ver su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por qué te tropiezas? —pregunta retóricamente en un tono burlesco.

Entorna los ojos.

—Sí, Ian, porque me tropiezo y…

—¿Casi te rompes el cuello en pleno centro comercial? —se escucha el pitido de la alarma ceder. Las luces del coche se encienden y un "clic" se dispersa en el aire.

Vuelve a bufar.

—En el mejor de los escenarios… —Ian la adelanta un par de pasos para abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Isabella sigue rehusándose a verlo. No tiene que conocerlo para saber que está feliz por burlarse de ella.

Y si ella no fuera ella, también lo estaría.

—Tengo una duda, ¿no es un problema en el hospital? Me aterra saber que quizá perderé a una subordinaría —comenta con gran preocupación, mientras que ella entra al coche.

La tapicería helada la recibe, y el aroma a menta la golpea. Tiene que hacer un acopio de todas sus fuerzas —nulas, por cierto— para evitar cometer la idiotez de inhalar profundamente y sumergirse en ese aroma. Asume, acertadamente, que es el aroma del hombre que se está mofando de ella.

—Bien, ¿Forks, cierto? —dice en cuanto entra al auto.

Enciende el motor, y a su vez la calefacción.

Isabella, tras un extenuante día, que no ha borrado del todo los restos de una guardia, con varias emociones injustificadas, se encuentra tranquila y en relativa paz. Además, que encuentra el asiento de lo más confortable, sumado a que el frío de la noche se ha quedado afuera.

Sonriente, le responde:

—Sí, ¿necesitas un mapa?

Él sonríe y sin mediar palabra, arranca.

.

Aprieta un botón.

_12:43 pm_.

Intenta calmarse. Y se consuela pensando que quizás habría perdido la noción del tiempo, como de costumbre. Las calles ya no lucen aterradoras, sino más bien familiares. Continúan vacías, salvo por personas que van y vienen, ya sea demasiado arregladas en camino a una escapada nocturna, o demasiado… ¿desviadas? Piensa, con quizás demasiada amabilidad.

_Tantos peligros_, piensa mientras comienza a bajar el ritmo de la caminata en cuanto dobla a la siguiente esquina, ya está cerca de casa y en vez de producirle felicidad, le consterna. _¿Por qué no ha llamado?_

Aún sigue esperando su llamada o, por lo menos, encontrarlo esperándola en la entrada del edificio.

Siempre fue consciente que amar a alguien que ya había vivido el amor con otra persona sería difícil. Más no imposible. O eso creía.

Cuando pensaba en Edward como pareja, siempre creyó que sería protector y tierno.

Frunce el ceño.

No halló ni lo uno ni lo otro.

En cuanto menos lo ve, ya está frente al edificio. No hay nadie afuera esperando por ella. Ya se lo esperaba. Suspira. Y empieza a andar hacia dentro, dispuesta a mostrar indiferencia, o hasta lucir amenazante por una decisión que siempre sería incapaz de cumplir.

Hasta que encuentra el sentido.

_Tú no eres débil_, dice una voz en su cabeza y la tensión acumulada empieza a desvanecerse; _tú eres una igual, estás a su altura._

_Por eso te escogió._

_Por eso está contigo._

Y entonces, sabe que va a estar bien.

Y como si la vida le diera un regalo, en cuanto se gira para cerrar la puerta del edificio, por alguna razón decide alzar la vista ante el coche que va pasando por la calle en ese preciso momento…

De no ser por su vista tan precisa, no podría haberla distinguido… O haberlos distinguido.

Sonríe.

Una corazonada le dice que ya no tiene por qué guardar preocupación.

Pero algo no la deja tranquila. Y no sabe ni qué es.

.

El trayecto a Forks resulta de lo más apacible. A un punto donde se encuentra luchando contra sus parpados y su somnolencia. Quedarse dormida en el auto de un desconocido era sobrepasar los límites ya sobrepasados. No era una adolescente, pero ya se estaba viendo venir la tremenda bronca con sus padres.

—No te duermas —musita Ian, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

Isabella esboza una ligera sonrisa.

—He entregado una guardia hoy —explica—, y tras ello, me han arrastrado a Seattle.

—¿Quién?

—Mis hermanas.

Ian asiente, como si pareciera suponerlo desde un inicio. No le da más vueltas en cuanto recuerda: _Carlisle Cullen_.

Se pregunta… ¿de quién hablaría hasta por los codos en las reuniones de sus colegas? O mejor aún, ¿hablaría de su familia?

Isabella ya conoce la respuesta porque ha estado ahí, acompañándolo. Pero le nace la curiosidad por saber más cómo se desenvuelve su padre cuando está sin ella.

—Cuéntame de ellas, para que no te duermas —pide y la mira de reojo.

Si no le pesaran tanto los parpados, habría jurado que le guiñó un ojo.

Isabella solo asiente, y se acomoda en su asiento, luchando un momento con el cinturón de seguridad que parece apresarla en una composición incómoda pero excelente para echarse una siesta. Una vez en cuanto logra estirarlo un poco más para lograr erguirse, y así poder darle frente a Morfeo, comienza:

—Son muy guapas —y era quedarse corto—, pero muy distintas. No nos parecemos en nada físicamente.

Hace una pequeña pausa, decidiendo, adrede, palabra por palabra.

—Alice es como un duende —dice en un tono de inocencia fingida, a estas alturas, Alice ya debía de haberlo visto—, es pequeña, latosa, berrinchuda y metiche hasta las narices.

Ian se ríe.

—Es un amor. Pero a veces excede los límites a su conveniencia —se encoge de hombros—. Y Rosalie… Rose es una barbie. Es rubia y parece modelo. A ella es la única que le gustan los niños.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —pregunta, aparentemente sorprendido.

Isabella frunce el ceño, sin poder adivinar si es genuino su tono o nuevamente se está burlando. Las luces del camino y del auto no le permiten ver del todo su rostro.

Resentida, niega con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

—Los odio —farfulla entre dientes.

—Tenías pinta que te gustaban —no percibe ningún matiz burlón en su voz.

Ladea la cabeza.

—Me gusta que no merodeen cerca. Me pone los nervios de punta que un humano tan frágil esté cerca. Son como extraterrestres.

—¿Extraterrestres? —pregunta con diversión.

—Piénsalo. Se anidan en ti por nueve meses, te roban nutrientes y, además, como parásitos, debes cuidarlos para que no se maten por más de dieciocho años.

—Ya, ¿consideras que tus padres hicieron eso contigo? —vuelve a preguntar, ahora entre risas disimuladas.

Isabella sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Oh, no. Lo continúan haciendo.

Y la carcajada de Ian le eriza la piel.

.

.

* * *

_Gracias por leerme. _❤


	11. Capítulo diez: Desgaste

**HAPPIER**

* * *

**.**

**Resumen:** Tras los acontecimientos de Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes y su historia oficial no son de mi propiedad intelectual, yo solo me adjunto el disparate que están por leer.

* * *

**.**

10\. _Desgaste._

**.**

**.**

—_Oh, no. Lo continúan haciendo._

_Y la carcajada de Ian le eriza la piel._

.

Una gota.

Dos gotas.

Y de pronto, cientos de miles de gotas comienzan a caer del cielo. Está lloviendo, piensa mientras contempla el cielo por un instante. Sabía que cualquier humano no sería capaz siquiera de contornear la carretera en semejantes condiciones. Alice se mantiene en el asiento del copiloto, aferrada al aparato rectangular. Sonidos salen de él.

Rose sabe que está jugando.

Entorna los ojos, mientras va bajando la velocidad cada vez más. Si no calcula mal, se encuentran a menos de quince minutos de casa. Considera que la distancia sigue siendo prudente para no levantar sospechas de Carlisle y Esme, ante la discusión que estaba por estallar en el automóvil.

Se pregunta, distraída, si alguna vez lograría algo con Alice mediante el dialogo civilizado.

El estruendo de un relámpago responde por ella: ahora mismo, no hay tiempo para sutilezas.

—¿Has pensado lo que les dirás en cuánto lleguemos? —le recrimina.

Conduce aún más lento, y un coche de atrás le pita, rebasándola enseguida.

Rose ni siquiera se molesta en dedicarle una mirada de soslayo al dueño del traste andante.

—Por supuesto —responde con autosuficiencia, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Rose se irrita. Y se encuentra deseosa de regalarle un teléfono nuevo a su hermana.

Alice, en un borrón, se traslada al asiento trasero, lejos de Rose. Claro que lo vio venir. ¿Cómo si no explicaría esa sonrisita que tenía su hermana en el rostro? En cualquier momento, lo habría permitido, pero ahora no.

Está por ganar esa partida online.

¡Y podrá finalmente restregárselo a Emmett!

Escucha a Rose sisear.

—Dios, Alice, ¡estoy hablando en serio! Es… ¿sabes qué? Voy a dar marcha atrás —comienza a acelerar, mirando la carretera con cautela, navegando entre los carriles.

Siente el gélido contacto de Alice contra su muñeca, pero no cede.

Ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy.

—No, Alice, no. ¿Pensaste lo malo que es que Isabella esté sola en Seattle? ¿Cómo añades, además, que esté con un desconocido?

Alice bufa.

—No es un desconocido…—musita.

Rose la mira, incrédula.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿No es un desconocido? —alza la voz.

—No.

—¿Y quién es, entonces?

La pequeña mujer se remueve incómoda en su asiento.

—Sé que va a sonar peor de lo que ya parece, pero créeme. Ya lo he visto, y nada sale mal. Si sigue mis instrucciones —suspira, como si rogara al cielo que así fuera—. Es el jefe de Cardiología de Seattle.

Rose mantiene su semblante.

Hasta que lo entiende.

De incredulidad, pasa a desconcierto.

—Alice…

—Sí, lo sé.

—Carlisle…

—Lo sé.

—En cuanto…

—Por eso, vas a dar vuelta en la siguiente intersección, y pasaremos al supermercado por chuches —dice sonriente, aunque inmediatamente frunce el ceño—. ¡Se fue la señal!

Rose sonríe. Y acelera para seguir las instrucciones de su hermana.

—¡Deja de sonreír! —otro borrón, y Alice está otra vez en el asiento del copiloto, con el cinturón de seguridad bien colocado—. ¡Estaba por batir un récord mundial!

—Concéntrate, Alice —le riñe—. Revisa si bastará ir por chuches para no desatar la furia de papá.

—Oh, no te preocupes, eso es pan comido.

O eso cree.

.

El camino a casa resulta de lo más agradable y cómodo posible. Poco a poco, el desconocido Ian, pasa a ser solo Ian. Y más que verlo como un superior, lo ve como un pobre foráneo que no tiene ni idea a dónde fue pararse. Más o menos, como estará ella dentro de poco. Empatizar en una situación así no amerita un gran esfuerzo.

Su corazón vuelca en cuanto reconoce las luces del pueblo. Está por llegar a casa.

Mira de reojo la pantalla del auto. _2:30 a.m_.

Y su ilusión es desplazada por preocupación. Entendía que podía llegar tarde. No era como si le hubiesen establecido un toque de queda… Ahora que lo piensa, nunca le han establecido reglas. Siempre le han brindado confianza. Quizás demasiada, incluso en sus tiempos de juventud y los más rebeldes de la universidad.

Aunque la única falta que cometió fue ser apresada por cruzarse un semáforo en rojo.

Hecho que no amerito más que unas risas cuando escucharon que fue porque quería una sopa instantánea del _7 eleven_.

No recordaba haber llegado tan tarde a casa, por una salida, al menos.

—¿Cómo es vivir en Forks? —pregunta Ian con curiosidad, llevando una velocidad más baja, mientras se permite mirar de reojo a los lados.

Ella sonríe.

—Es verde —murmura, señalando a su alrededor. Ian, se detiene en el alto, y se permite contemplar alrededor. Al comprobar sus palabras con sus propios ojos, solo atina a asentir.

—Es…

—¿Verdoso?

Él sonríe, mientras vuelve a acelerar.

—Iba a decir encantador.

—Si eres visitante, sí. Cuando eres local, es un poco más complicado.

—¿Creciste aquí?

—No —niega con la cabeza—. Phoenix, Arizona.

De reojo, ve como vuelve a asentir.

—¿Y prefieres el calor o el frío?

Isabella se escoge de hombros.

—Me gusta el calor, pero después de vivir tantos años en Forks le he tomado cariño a la salida de los pingüinos.

Escucha su risa.

Intenta no temblar, pero lo hace. Es vibrante, y le resulta de lo más… fascinante.

—¿Hacia dónde? —pregunta en cuanto se detiene en el siguiente alto.

Una sensación de abandono le inunda el pecho al ser consciente que está pronto a despedirse.

—Gira a la izquierda, y conduce en línea recta. Te avisaré en cuanto tengas que girar.

Ignora la mirada de extrañeza que le dedica.

Supone que es divertido cobrarse lo del aparcamiento ahora con la ubicación de su casa.

.

Nada podría haber preparado a Tanya Denali para lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal de su departamento, supo que algo no estaba bien ahí. Las luces estaban apagadas. La escasa luz que se colaba por las ventanas apenas e iluminaba tenuemente las ventanas. El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, aunque podía escuchar en algún punto, un débil latido.

No auguró nada bueno.

Depositó su bolso en la mesita del recibidor, pero ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el abrigo. Suspiró, y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, luchando por aparentar la torpeza humana, contrario a su andar tan grácil. _Era mejor así_, se dijo, _bajo ningún motivo debo levantar sospechas_.

Decidió, al instante, que era mejor fingir que no había notado nada fuera de lo común, por lo que retrocedió lo poco que había andado para buscar el interruptor.

Ya era consciente que nada se hallaba fuera de su lugar. Pero asumía que eso era un comportamiento humano indispensable: nadie sería capaz de ver o moverse en un lugar así.

Cuando rozó con la punta de sus dedos el interruptor, algo la detuvo.

No, alguien.

Su mano fue apresada por otra, con quizás demasiado fuerza como para que fuese un humano. Y su aroma distaba mucho de serle familiar. Se alarmó. Estuvo por ponerse en la defensiva, ahora sin aparentar. Pero en cuanto el desconocido pasó su mano libre por su cintura, la incredulidad se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿Dónde estabas? —era una voz ronca, pero aterciopelada.

—¿Edward…? —murmuró consternada.

—¿Sí, Tanya? —una parte de sí se relajó al instante al descubrir que era su prometido, más otra no le dejó bajar la guardia bajo ningún motivo.

Su mano comenzó a subir, acariciando con delicadeza cada centímetro que recorría. Pero lejos de sentirse bien, se sintió sucia. Y no se explicaba por qué.

Bajo su mano, liberándose del agarre de Edward. Y estaba por girarse sobre sus talones para encararlo, pero él fue más veloz y fuerte, porque en un borrón, se encontraba contra la pared, su mejilla contra ésta, y sus manos en su espalda, sujetas por él.

Intento girarse un poco para mirarle, pero él solo aplicó más fuerza, arrancándole un siseo de dolor. Y si su oído no le fallaba, juró que escuchó como su piel crujía.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, _cariño_? —preguntó en voz baja, mientras se inclinaba a ella, para besarle el cuello.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer dentro de sí, al sentir sus gélidos labios chocar con su piel. Soltó un suspiró.

—Bien… —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta—: Fue un día pesado…

Se detuvo en cuanto sintió su dureza contra su trasero.

Seguía sin sentirse bien.

Lejos de sentirse excitada, la incomodidad reinaba en ella.

No quería esto.

No así.

—Edward, amor, creo que… —forcejeó un poco, inútilmente.

—_¿Mmm? _—continuaba en su labor, depositando suaves besos por su cuello y acariciando con su mano libre su cuerpo, con delicadeza. Contorneó la pequeña cintura, se deslizó por sus amplias caderas y vagó un poco por su trasero, continúo bajando con lentitud, hasta que encontró el fin del vestido.

Tanya se alertó.

Pero lo dejó hacer, porque no encontraba palabras para frenarlo. Se dijo que solo estaba paranoica. Quizás, en el fondo, habría adoptado más de un comportamiento humano pertinente a situaciones como esas.

Sintió como subió su vestido hasta la cintura, como jaló de sus piernas, logrando que se inclinase más desde su posición.

—Quédate quieta —le escuchó susurras contra su mejilla, mientras depositaba un beso y escuchaba el crujir de sus pantis.

Y esperó.

Pero en cuanto sintió su lengua colarse en su zona intima, la tensión que había estado cargando hasta ese punto desapareció, dando pie al placer. Sintió como delineaba cada contorno, se sintió crecer y todo comenzó a impacientarle.

Él lo sabía.

Llevó un dedo alrededor de su clítoris hinchado, y comenzó a masajear su contorno, pero apenas sin tocarlo. Tanya soltó un gruñido al sentirse desatendida, pero él continúo con su tarea por un largo rato, siempre acercándose a él, muy lentamente.

De haber sido humana, Tanya estaba segura de que las lágrimas ya estarían escurriendo por sus ojos, entremezcladas de desesperación y excitación.

—Por favor… —musitó con la voz entrecortada.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo una risa que la erizó por dentro… ya no por miedo exactamente.

—Edward, por favor… —rogó una vez, inclinándose más hacia él.

Sin hacerle caso, Edward pasó su lengua por la entrada de su cavidad vaginal, provocando que sintiera mucha humedad y placer, pero no el placer que quería con exactitud.

—Edward… —siseo.

—¿Sí? —escuchó su voz con inocencia fingida.

—Por favor…

—Por favor… ¿qué, Tanya? —murmuro, y ella tuvo que recargar sus manos contra la pared para sostenerse al sentir su aliento chocar con su parte expuesta.

—Yo… —comenzó, sin saber muy bien que iba a decirle.

Sus pensamientos estaban nublados, no podía pensar en nada más que él y lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —paso con delicadeza su lengua por su clítoris hinchado y rojizo, arrancándole un gemido— ¿O a esto? —suplió su lengua por su mano y comenzó a frotarlo con firmeza, pero siendo gentil…

Tanya cerró los ojos, complacida por el contacto.

La giró repentinamente, y en un borrón, se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas extendidas, colocadas en los hombros de Edward, mientras él se encargaba del resto. Sentía como pasaba su lengua, de arriba hacia abajo, de lado a lado, mientras con sus manos se encargaba de subir más su vestido, hasta donde le fue posible.

Frustrado, en un gruñido, lo rompió en un segundo.

Tanya, entre gemidos y suspiros, siseó.

—Me gustaba ese vestido —suspira una vez más, sintiendo como la presión bajo su vientre crece, hasta rozar lo insoportable.

—¿A quién no le gusta ese vestido puesto en ti, amor? —murmura, continuando su faena con los dedos.

Tanya cierra los ojos. Él la alza con delicadeza, permitiendo que los trozos de tela se escurran por debajo de ella, dándole total exposición a su cuerpo.

Escucha otra tela crujir. Su brasier.

Siente su lengua jugando con su pezón, de inmediato, mientras que ahora siente sus dedos invadir su interior.

Se sentía en el cielo. Pero aún no es suficiente para satisfacerla.

Desesperada, lo jala de su cuello, buscando atraerlo hacia ella, buscando su boca con frenesí.

Y en cuanto sus labios están por rozarse, encuentra la explicación del por qué sentía que algo no marchaba bien.

Es apenas un instante donde puede ver sus ojos.

Eran negros.

Pero la oscuridad abarca todo el ojo… frunce el ceño, incrédula, pero él es más veloz al fundir sus labios en un beso apasionado, provocando que la humedad de su parte íntima aumente.

En un momento, saca sus dedos, ella sisea contra sus labios, protestando por la ausencia de éstos, pero inmediatamente es recompensada. Un instante, y se encuentra llena de él.

Suelta un gemido más agudo, casi animal.

Siente su sonrisa mientras continúa besándola, y comienza… El alza con sus manos un poco por encima de la superficie del sofá, permitiendo que mantener sus piernas en sus hombros sea un poco más sencillo. La diferencia de altura tan considerable —desde su punto vista— siempre quebraba un poco los momentos íntimos, pero no por ello dejaba de ser excitante.

Sus caderas se embaucan en un vaivén, donde sus pelvis chocan, provocando que pequeñas corrientes de placer surjan en su vientre cada vez que su clítoris era acariciado accidentalmente por la piel de su compañero.

Gime en cada estocada profunda, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea él y su miembro viril rozando hasta su cérvix.

Corta su beso, para comenzar a penetrarla con mayor ímpetu. El ritmo de sus embestidas aumenta, ella se siente explotar. Una estocada más y…

Este debía ser el cielo de los condenados.

.

—Bella… —murmura Ian, sin mirarla, contemplando la carretera, sin muchas expectativas. Es sencillo: no hay nada. La tormenta los alcanzó hasta las afueras del pueblo.

Isabella aún se pregunta cómo el viento habría decidido qué rumbo tomar, y por qué precisamente perseguirlos desde Seattle. Y se siente absurda. Compara ese pensamiento, con el que todos los niños alguna vez compartieron: la luna me sigue.

Sonríe, ¡menudas ocurrencias!

Echa un vistazo, asomándose por todos los ángulos posibles. Cayendo en la misma conclusión que el piloto: no hay nada.

Un borrón verde y negro se entremezcla con las gotas de lluvia, que parecen caer furiosas contra el auto.

Desde el minuto uno, Ian se había detenido en un pequeño rincón fuera de la carrera, siendo precavido. Ella lo apoyó, pensando que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, después de todo, la lluvia terminaría yéndose tal y como llegó.

Había pasado más de media hora, y la cosa no hacia más que empeorar minuto a minuto.

—No creo que podamos seguir por un buen rato —masculla, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, mientras se recarga contra el asiento.

Isabella suspira, y desganada, lo imita.

Saca su teléfono, pero es inútil: sigue sin haber señal.

—Maldito pueblito —masculla entre dientes para diversión de Ian.

—¿Mucho amor por el lugar donde vives, no?

Entorna los ojos, pero está divertida. Es difícil que Ian resulte molesto, por ahora.

—Cuando me mudé aquí lo detestaba.

—Ya veo. No has cambiado mucho, entonces —se limita a asentir, no quiere vagar por esos recuerdos, hoy no—. Y, dime, ¿estás lista para mudarte ya?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No es que vaya a ser la gran cosa. Probablemente, mi madre me preparé el sitio —siente su mirada curiosa y se explica—: es diseñadora de interiores, le encanta todo eso. Creo que, a este punto, ella está más emocionada por mi nuevo sitio para vivir que yo.

Se ríe.

—Quizás tus padres piden a gritos privacidad —murmura con diversión.

Isabella sonríe.

—Ya. Eso será.

—Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos unos días antes de tu transferencia, si te viene bien —dice, mientras la mira.

Ella solo asiente, calculando cuánto resta para que llegue el día.

—Claro, en cuanto me envíen fechas para…

—El viernes, ¿qué tal? —le esboza una sonrisa a la que es difícil decirle que no.

Pero ella frunce el ceño.

—Pero aún resta mucho para…

—¿Tu padre no te lo dijo? —su sonrisa se desvanece, dando pie a incredulidad e incomodidad.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Hubo una serie de… cambios —se encoge de hombros—. Aún no es del todo seguro, ni oficial, pero por una metida de pata en los papeleos, comienzas el lunes.

Enarca una ceja.

Debía estar de guasa.

—Lo digo en serio, te doy mi palabra —alza su mano derecha, lo mira detenidamente, buscando algún atisbo de burla en su mirada, una mínima señal que lo delatara, pero no hay nada.

Parece sincero.

Isabella suspira.

—No me dijo nada —mira el suelo, un poco… confundida, y ligeramente molesta.

Ian le da un apretón suave en su hombro. Alza su mirada, y se encuentra con una sonrisa cálida.

_Preciosa._

—Seguramente, porque aún no es oficial. Es un hecho —reitera—. Más es complicado obtener la firma oficial para antes del domingo.

Isabella, asiente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Pero no estaría mal tomar un café y charlar en circunstancias más… normales —dice apartándose de ella, señalando el diluvio que está alrededor suyo.

—Ya, estaría bien.

—Muy bien, Bella. Ahora, ¿me das tu número?

Y como si fuera una quinceañera, tonta y hormonal, su corazón dio un vuelco.

.

_3:55 am._

Rose mira el reloj, sin mirarlo en realidad. La preocupación le ha escalado a un punto donde simplemente ya no es capaz de sentir angustia. Era inevitable.

Su fin era inevitable.

Alice recorre los pasillos con lentitud, seleccionando productos poco nutritivos. A esas alturas, el carrito estaba atiborrado de chocolates, frituras y salsas. Incluso, había conseguido convencerla para que colocase cuatro pizzas congeladas de la marca favorita de Isabella.

Frustrada, se limitaba a seguirla, pisándole casi los talones de mala gana.

—¡Vamos, quita esa cara! ¡Compras son compras! —canturrea feliz, mientras echa otra bolsa de papas fritas al carrito.

Bufa.

—¿Al menos sabes dónde está?

—Por supuesto —responde, doblando a la sección de papelería.

—¿Y bien?, ¿dónde está? —cruza sus manos contra su pecho.

Alice sonríe.

—Casi en casa.

—¡¿Ya está en casa?!

—Dije casi —dice tranquilamente. Comienza a hojear algunos cuadernos, sin pensárselo dos veces, echa tres de un tirón al carrito, depositándolos con un poco más de cuidado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Si quiera has pensado lo que dirá Carlisle…?

—Rose, querida. Están varados en la carretera. La lluvia no les permite avanzar. Y mira qué bien, nosotras estamos de compras.

La mira mal.

Alice se gira para encararla, su semblante dista mucho del de ella.

—La tormenta no se irá hasta las cinco de la mañana, el momento justo donde pasaremos por ahí y nos la llevaremos a casa. Carlisle no sabrá nada de esto. Ni Esme.

La expresión de Rose se suaviza, pero aún mantiene sus dudas.

—Pero si…

—¿Si preguntan por qué tardamos tanto? —Alice mira al carrito.

Y Rose lo entiende.

Es como si Isabella hubiese hecho las compras para sí.

Rendida, empieza a buscar entre los anaqueles las cajas de lápices neón y color pastel que tanto le gustan a su hermana menor.

Ya qué iban a mentir… mejor hacerlo bien.

.

El tiempo transcurre sin que logré sentirse. Conversar con él resulta más sencillo de lo que jamás pensó. Escucha atención los retazos de su historia que decide compartir con ella. Se encuentra fascinada por su belleza y altruismo. Por su buen corazón…

Ian Grey parecía ser todo lo que estaba bien en el mundo, después de los cachorros.

No supo en qué momento, la lluvia cesó, pero sí se llevó un buen susto cuando alguien tocó la ventanilla.

Alice.

Y de repente, la paz y tranquilidad que había almacenado hasta ese momento, se quebraron. Las ganas de partirle el cuello volvieron en sí.

Su burbuja ya se había quebrado.

Baja la ventanilla con un botón, llena de recelo.

—¡Bella! —grita feliz—. ¡Sabía que eras tú…!

Y empieza a parlotear hasta por los codos. Qué cómo se escabulló. Cómo logró volver. Su preocupación. Un supermercado… demasiadas palabras por asimilar, y muy pesadas para alguien que no ha dormido en su cama por más de veinticuatro horas.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué descortés de mi parte! —mira a Ian, sorprendida—. ¡Soy Alice Cullen! ¡Muchas gracias por traer a Bella…!

Y empieza otra vez…

—No fue ningún inconveniente, fue un placer —le guiña un ojo.

Y Alice suelta un gritito.

Insiste en invitarlo a casa.

Ian niega, diciendo que debe volver a su hogar, que si bien, está libre, debe resolver unas cuestiones cuánto antes.

Alice insiste.

Él vuelve a declinar, para satisfacción de Isabella.

Y se embaucan en un ciclo sin fin, hasta que Alice da su brazo a torcer.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Pero ya tendrás que hacerlo! —dice mientras ayuda a Bella a bajar del auto, aunque no lo necesita.

No es que a simple vista la enana demonio pudiese ayudar mucho.

Bella está por cerrar la puerta, pero antes se asoma.

Le dedica una sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias por traerme, nos… —musita con timidez, sin saber exactamente cómo continuar ahora que sabe que sus hermanas están al acecho.

Alice no parece ni siquiera molestarse en detenerse a esperarla, por lo que parece que no escucha nada. Y Rose mantiene su vista pegada en el teléfono, pareciendo desinteresada.

_Parece_….

—Nos vemos el viernes —completa por ella—, ya lo estoy deseando —le dedica una gran sonrisa.

Sonrojada, Bella cierra la puerta y avanza hasta subirse al _Jeep_, lo escucha arrancar, y aunque lucha por no asomarse por la ventanilla, lo hace, él le alza una mano en señal de despedida.

E Isabella ya lamenta su ausencia, inexplicablemente.

Ni Rose ni Alice dicen ni pío, parecen fingir indiferencia, pero una sonrisa que empiezan a esbozar las delata de inmediato. Isabella ni siquiera las mira, pero también comienza a sonreír.

_Benditas hermanas._

En cuanto aparcan delante de la casa, Isabella sale corriendo hacia dentro, en dirección a su habitación. ¡Todo el lío de la noche y la madrugada que había olvidado la guardia de Forks!

Sube las escaleras trotando, rogando no tropezarse, pero de inmediato se fatiga, está exhausta.

Toma un descanso a la mitad, cuando escucha a su madre:

—Isabella, cariño, no es necesario que vayas hoy al hospital. Carlisle me dijo que ha llegado un documento por la noche. Ha habido una serie de cambios…

Ya lo sabía.

Asiente.

Y en un borrón su madre está a su lado, depositando un beso en su frente, ayudándola a llegar a su cama, donde se queda profundamente dormida.

Soñando con oscuridad.

Y un par de ojos azules eléctricos.

.

.

* * *

_Va de regalo dos en un día por ser escenas tan estáticas. Ahora sí, nos leemos el sábado._

_Gracias por leerme. _❤


	12. Capítulo once: El hijo prodigo

**HAPPIER**

* * *

**.**

**Resumen:** Tras los acontecimientos de Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad intelectual, yo solo me adjunto la salvajada que están por leer.

_Petición especial —que puede ser ignorada sin afectar el transcurso de la lectura—: para la primera parte, se sugiere escuchar __Blinding Lights de The Weeknd__._

* * *

**.**

11._ El hijo prodigo._

**.**

**.**

_Soñando con oscuridad._

_Y un par de ojos azules eléctricos._

.

La noche arriba. Pero la vida no cesa. Al contrario, parece brotar entre las calles con mayor fuerza, ataviada en colores brillantes y lentejuelas. Un completo festín.

Luces neón iluminan intermitentemente, pero la oscuridad continúa reinando en cada rincón.

El ruido ahí es tremendo. Ensordecedor. Siente que su cabeza estallar, como nunca lo ha sentido.

La música es tan alta, que incluso, la pequeña habitación donde se encuentran vibra.

Desconcierto…

Dolor…

No puede ver más allá de ello.

Roza un punto, donde es incapaz de distinguir si es sangre o parte del papel tapiz los pequeños trazos que se riegan por las paredes. Todo está difuso.

Los colores negros y rojos dominan.

No parece haber más.

—Ah… conque, mal de amores, ¿eh? —le escucha murmurar. Su voz se escucha lejana. Pero aún logra distinguir su figura casi transparente, sentada frente a él, a unos pocos pasos. El sonido de sus uñas chocar con el cristal de la copa que sostiene entre sus manos va más allá de lo que puede soportar.

Es desesperante.

Casi asfixiante.

Traga en seco. Y, en el fondo, deseando así tragarse el dolor que segundo a segundo solo acrece más y más. Una bomba a punto de estallar inminente.

—No —responde, haciendo una pequeña pausa, luchando para contener los quejidos de dolor que tanto añoran salir—. Esto es una cuestión que ustedes explícitamente…

Una risa lo interrumpe.

Como el sonido de campanas… campanas que punzan directamente en sus tímpanos.

—Vaya, vaya. Quién lo diría… —se mofa, y el sonido desgarrador vuelve con mayor ímpetu—. No sabes lidiar con el rechazo, pequeño…

Suelta un suspiro, luchando por contener su agonía, pero pronto, el suspiro se convierte en un quejido bajo.

Y luego otro…

Y otro…

Sigue luchando por retenerlo más. Pero ya no puede. Está completamente fuera de su tolerancia… el dolor acrécete al punto donde se siente quemarse vivo por dentro. Y, entonces, grita:

—_¡No están cumpliendo el acuerdo!_ —sus palabras se distorsionan entre los quejidos, su voz rota finaliza en un grito.

Él solo vuelve a reírse.

Ahora, su risa se escucha distorsionada. Y los colores comienzan a mezclarse, ya no hay líneas que los separen.

Negro, rojo, negro, rojo…

Son uno mismo.

Está por caer.

Lo siente.

Pero no teme por ello.

Teme porque no sabe qué le sucede, ni por qué le sucede.

La ignorancia y la impotencia son la peor tortura existente después de vivir por siempre.

Escucha un suspiro. Siente el aliento chocar con su oreja, pero a su vez no lo siente.

Siente como todo da vueltas, sin que de vueltas.

Siente que su piel ya no es su piel.

Ya no se siente ahí.

—Verás, mi querido y adorado… —sus palabras chocan con su piel, sílaba por sílaba, provocándole pequeños hormigueos por todo el cuerpo… como si… su piel se erizara—. Nunca dudamos de su fidelidad. Jamás.

» Más bien… temíamos por lo que sucede…las consecuencias… no tengo que decirte mucho… qué sucede cuando… la _tua cantante_ se niega… Pero eso…. _eso_, ya lo sabes, ¿no?

» _Lo estás viviendo._

.

_5:43 a.m._

Las mañanas comenzaban mucho antes que el sol saliera. En penumbras. Y solía continuar así por el resto del día. Eran pocas las veces que podía disfrutar de los rayos de luz colándose por las ventanas. Los días en Forks eran casi siempre iguales. Ni rayos de luz. Ni sensación de calidez embriagante. Grisáceos. Siempre grisáceos. Con la neblina arremolinándose por las calles hasta tarde y el frío calando hasta los huesos.

Baja al comedor a paso lento. Ya sabe lo que va a encontrarse.

Contrario a las expectativas que las películas lograron calcar en él, el comedor está vacío, y la única que lo espera con una radiante sonrisa es su amada esposa, que está hojeando distraídamente un catalogo desde uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

No hay más rastro de esa familia grande y feliz que desayuna en el comedor, unida, como no podía ser de otra manera. Y no hay exactamente una justificación de su ausencia. Pese a ser inmunes al frío, sus hijos no son del todo inmunes a la pereza que acarrea consigo un día tan silencioso y oscuro.

Suspira. Y le devuelve la sonrisa a su esposa, ligeramente divertido.

Hace ademán de acomodar su corbata, pero la mano fría de su mujer lo detiene, haciéndolo por él.

—Alice me envío un texto —suprime la risa que desea salir. Esme, una mujer elegante, dueña y señora de sus bienes y de su corazón… no es exactamente una aliada de la tecnología y los tecnicismos de la época de la internet—. Disfrutaron su penúltimo domingo…

Menciona la última frase, con fingida inocencia. Aprieta un poco más de lo debido la corbata. Y Carlisle, que pese a ser un inmortal, continúa siendo un hombre, por lo que recién se da cuenta que, en realidad, su esposa está furiosa.

Lejos de su apariencia dulce, gentil, Esme era una mujer de carácter fuerte, que le molesta ser pasado por alto en cuanto las decisiones de la familia. Los imprevistos la sacaban de quicio. Una de las pocas cosas que nunca mostraba cuando sus hijos estaban cerca.

Pero que en la privacidad le hacía pagar.

Supuso, de inmediato, que Emmett y Jasper deberían estar muy concentrados en su videojuego como para que Esme se destapara así aún con ellos en casa.

—Iba a explicártelo… —comienza, pero de antemano sabe que es inútil, Esme lo apunta con el dedo, no dice ni una palabra, pero sus ojos ámbar, siempre melancólicos, ahora brillan de furia.

—Ahórratelo… —sisea arrastrando las palabras en voz muy baja.

—Regresa hoy… —repone, ignorando la advertencia de su mujer.

Las palabras parecen lograr un efecto en ella, pues su expresión se suaviza, y su dedo comienza a bajar lentamente. Ella sabe qué implica.

Su semblante se torna a la preocupación.

Carlisle pasa, con mucha cautela, sus brazos por alrededor de sus hombros. Al percibir que no existe ninguna renuencia, la atrae hacia sí, abrazándola. Siente como se recarga en su pecho. La oye suspirar.

Y siente un dolor en su pecho al saber que sus suspiros son lo más cercano a llorar que puede tener.

—Todo estará bien, amor —musita, depositando un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Los suaves rizos color caramelo tiemblan un poco. Otro suspiro.

—No permitiré que nada hiera a nuestra familia —dice una vez más, ella pasa sus brazos por su cintura, y la siente aferrarse con más fuerza a él.

—¿Lo prometes? —la escucha murmurar.

Carlisle se separa un poco de ella, levanta su rostro ligeramente, apenas lo suficiente para ver sus hermosos ojos ámbar cristalizados, pero sin lágrimas dentro de ellos. Le sonríe.

Contempla la delicadeza de sus facciones, la forma en corazón de su rostro, su tez nívea…

—Lo prometo —dice, depositando un beso en su frente.

Escucha un último suspiro, de alivio.

Y algo vuelve a escocer dentro de él.

Cuando idealizaba a una familia, a _su familia_, Carlisle Cullen jamás concibió que fuese así. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, dentro de él, le pesaba un poco no poder ser parte del cliché de las familias americanas que se mostraban de época. Habría dado todo por conocer a Esme en otras circunstancias, protegerla de cualquier atrocidad, pedir su mano como era debido, casarse, tener hijos y envejecer tomado su mano. Ver a sus hijos crecer, formar una familia…

Rodearse de nietos…

Esme deposita un suave beso en su mejilla, y lo abraza con más fuerza.

Inhala con distracción el aroma que desprende su melena… embriagándose de él.

Y en ese momento, aunque no era el sueño americano que tanto había añorado todos estos siglos de existencia, supo que quizás no podría construir una vida a la par de su familia.

Pero sí una eternidad.

Y eso bastó para que su pecho se embriagara de calidez y paz.

Por ahora.

Si omitía un detalle, o dos.

.

_6:53 a.m._

El hospital aún permanecía bajo las penumbras. La sala de espera estaba vacía, y la mayoría de las luces de los pasillos se encontraban apagadas. El único lugar que lucía abarrotado era la recepción del laboratorio, que como bien era costumbre de su secretaria, se mantenía cerrado hasta las siete en punto. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Revisa su reloj de mano. _6:54 am_. Y las personas ya estaban haciendo cola, ansiosas de ser los primeros.

Arruga el ceño. _Esa_ era otra cuestión por atender del hospital.

El Hospital de Forks solo tenía la palabra "_hospital_" como adorno. Tenía más carencias que pacientes por atender. Incluso, la gente de Seattle continuaba refiriéndose a ellos como Centro Médico. Ya no como una especie de burla a voces, no, era una costumbre arraigada que se aferraba en su memoria cada vez que se paseaban por ahí.

El que fuese nombrado director del Hospital de Forks no lo posicionaba en un cargo de poder con muchas obligaciones detrás de sí, exactamente. Buscaba un remedio para los males que no tenían un remedio, desde su posición. Lo que lo conducía a que su faena se sintiese completa una vez que se hallaba merodeando de aquí para allá, atendiendo pacientes cuando las manos faltaban, o brindando un ojo clínico ante los que necesitaban una ayuda extra.

Forks no le exigía mucho. Su presencia bastaba para que los aledaños lo consideraran exitoso. Eso, y que lograra sostenerse sin recurrir a préstamos.

Él, por supuesto, añoraba más.

Pero las circunstancias nunca le permitían proyectar objetivos ambiciosos.

Desde su nombramiento estuvo con las manos atadas. Los inversionistas declinaban cada petición suya, sin molestarse siquiera en considerarlo. No estaban a la labor del pueblo, ni del Hospital, estaban a la labor de sus bolsillos. Y desde un punto crítico, desde su lado inversionista, lo entendía. ¿Invertir recursos en un pueblecito en medio de la nada que se encontraba a unas horas de Seattle?, ¿cuánto les costaría invertir para competir contra quienes tenían la base y el capital de sobra, además de una inversión segura? Era una batalla perdida sin apenas empezar.

Por lo que, las grietas e incluso el bendito hoyo que tanto desquiciaba a su hija y a los empleados formaban parte de las cosas que tenían que lidiar con un presupuesto limitado y escaso.

Él habría aportado todo lo que hacía falta. Con mucho gusto, aún sabiendo que la inversión era arriesgada y las posibilidades de éxito para recuperar su inversión rondaban a menos del 1 %. Pero fue Esme quién, pese a su bondad infinita, le recordó con dulzura que no debía involucrarse tanto. Durante todos sus siglos como médico, logró ejercer sin afligirse por las carencias de los lugares donde prestaba sus servicios. Ni una sola vez. Solo que nunca se había mantenido tantos años en un solo lugar al punto donde lo sintiese propio, donde se sintiese en casa… claro, hasta ahora, que las circunstancias lo condujeron a esto.

Conforme más tiempo pasaba ahí, más crecían sus deseos de ser el accionista mayoritario del Hospital de Forks.

Frunció el ceño.

Y _ese_ era otro _gran_ dolor de cabeza.

Buscar huecos legales donde parecía no existir era de lo más desquiciante. Exigía paciencia. Paciencia que su hijo a cargo del proceso no tenía. Jasper ya lo intentó persuadir más de una vez: bajo extorsión, todos estarían dispuestos a vender su parte. Sonaba de lo más fantasioso, pero cuando es tu hijo exmilitar y excomandante el quien te lo insinúa, resulta de lo más normal. Lo consideró. Hasta que la mirada turbada de su mujer le bastó para saber que no era correcto.

Y ahí estaban. En un circulo viciosos, sin fin. En una tira y afloja con los corporativos que aún se mostraban recelosos ante la amenaza de un joven e idealista médico.

Que, si bien no lo aparentaba, podría hasta ser colega de sus ancestros. O abuelos.

Se adentró por los pasillos, sin mucho interés, mientras se preguntaba distraídamente si sus hijas ya habrían llegado e imaginaba una serie de fechorías provocadas por ellas. Pero las conocía. Y apostaba que otra vez la alacena estaría a reventar de chucherías.

Sonrío ante esa idea.

Poso su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta vidriera hoja doble, que además de diferenciarse del resto por su diseño, tenía una placa dorada que rezaba: _Dr. Cullen_. Y sin más miramientos, entró a su oficina.

Un lugar acogedor, diseñado por su esposa, con el único propósito de serle cómodo, sin perder profesionalidad. Sin mucho éxito. Una de las ventajas de estar en Forks, un lugar donde casi nunca ocurría nada ni acudía ningún inversor de renombre, era que podían hacer las cosas a su manera.

Las paredes continuaban siendo blancas, como cada rincón del hospital, pero la calidez de las luces les impregnaba un semblante distinto. Más hogareño.

En el centro, se encontraba un escritorio sencillo de madera oscura, poco ostentoso, con tres cajoneras y un cajón deslizante alargado y delgado que se hallaba por debajo, de punta a punta. Arriba de él se posaban varias carpetas, documentos apilados en los espacios libres, una computadora de escritorio negra, cuya pantalla era innecesariamente grande, pero suficiente por si alguna vez deseaba escabullirse de la mirada de los invitados al lugar. Invitándolo a sentarse para continuar con su labor, estaba una silla de escritorio forrada de color beige y descansa brazos oscuros. Detrás, una ventana con las persianas blancas que siempre mantenía cerradas. Y debajo de ella, reposaban dos archivos negros de tres gavetas cada uno que parecían contener toda la historia relativamente importante del Hospital, entre otras cuestiones legales.

Adelante, un par de sillas de respaldo redondo, estructura de madera y PVC moldeado, con sus asientos revestidos por tela azul. A sus lados, desde la puerta principal, había dos libreros industriales, uno a cada lado, atiborrados de carpetas pesadas y algunos libros.

La alfombra cubría casi todo el perímetro libre, era a cuadros y rectángulos, cada figura con diferente tonalidad del azul que contrastaba entre sí. Desde el azul más oscuro, hasta el más blanquecino.

Era su rincón feliz, en un hospital frío y rígido, siempre podía refugiarse ahí y sentir que un pedacito de su hogar.

Animado, se sentó en su silla que, incluso, se amoldó a él ligeramente ante su peso, acostumbrada a su figura. Levantó la vista hacia una de las paredes, encontrándose con la foto colgada de su familia enmarcada en un marco negro que la destacaba aún más además de su considerable tamaño, que, si bien no abarcaba más de media pared, estaba casi por.

Sonriendo y posando para la cámara, teces tan pálidas como la nieve, ojeras amoratadas y profundas… sonrisas brillantes y ojos alegres… Y un par de mejillas sonrojadas.

Un suspiró salió entre sus labios, casi tan puntilloso como uno de los de su esposa.

En el fondo de sí, Carlisle Cullen permanecía consciente de cuántas veces había roto la ley. Cuántas veces, por mera practicidad, había recurrido a los métodos de Jasper, que eran rápidos y muy sencillos, para obtener lo que requerían acorde al papel que les tocaría interpretar. Las veces que lo había hecho estaban por ascender a tres dígitos.

Era consciente que no estaba obligado a jugar sus cartas según las reglas especuladas en los tiempos actuales. Sabía muy bien que desde hace años se habría ahorrado tantos dolores de cabeza al solo mudarse nuevamente… pero, la razón por la que jugaba a ser un humano recto, honesto y ambicioso que trabajaba duro para conseguir sus objetivos no era para sí, exactamente.

El tiempo corría, y muy deprisa.

Y si Dios, o la vida, lo permitía, todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, la paciencia que le estaba tomando, bastaría para que a los hijos de Isabella y a los hijos de sus hijos jamás le faltará nada…

_Sus nietos…_

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se posó sobre sus labios, mientras procedía a quitarse el abrigo y el saco, para vestirse la bata blanca que tenía bordado su nombre en el pecho.

A cuestas de Isabella, lo consideró infinidad de veces con Esme. Era una pequeña felicidad a costa de la dolorosa decisión de su hija de mantener su mortalidad. Con la mortalidad de por medio, era inminente la llegada de pequeños de ojos chocolate y mejillas sonrojadas.

Nada, ni nadie, podría arrebatarles ese futuro esperanzador.

Pero, entonces, unas pisadas resonaron fuera de la puerta. Un ligero toque a ésta con los nudillos fue suficiente para que alzara su vista y…

A través de la vidriera, distinguió una figura masculina de cabellos cobrizos y sonrisa torcida.

.

Las rutinas eran consideras villanas en las vidas de los humanos. Representaban todo lo que, se suponía, debía ser correcto. Un molde que aparentemente frustraba tus sueños y silenciaba tus emociones. Todos decían lo mismo, siempre: la rutina mata. Pero nadie mencionaba que permitía afianzar disciplinas, además de conceder una especie de confort en la vida… un pequeño atisbo de luz en medio de un mediático e irreversible caos.

Isabella, tumbada en la cama, con el cobertor cubriéndole hasta la barbilla, llegó a la conclusión que, quizás, solo quizás, después de todo, la ruptura de una rutina conducía a un dolor más profundo que el de una ruptura amorosa.

Romper vínculos con una persona era indoloro. La ausencia y el silencio eran cuestiones que el tiempo solucionaba. Ningún romance fallido dolía para siempre, ni se recordaba a todas horas.

Una rutina era semejante a que te arrancaran una parte de ti. Una gran parte.

Inhala.

Exhala… un pequeño aro de humo se forma en el aire y se dispersa a lentitud. Lo contempla en silencio, hasta que desaparece por completo.

Era consciente que su ida del _Centro Médico_ de Forks sucedería. Solo que… no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Si bien, hace tan solo unas semanas atrás se encontraba enumerando los días que le restaban para comenzar con una nueva etapa de su vida… ahora se encontraba aterrada por la forma tan deprisa que el tiempo transcurría.

Del lunes al siguiente lunes existían 144 horas de diferencia, pero para ella bien pudo ser un parpadeo.

Se retuerce bajo el cobertor, gira de extremo a extremo de la cama, enrollándose con él.

Su teléfono vibra desde la mesita de noche, tensándola de inmediato.

Y luego, además de lidiar con el nerviosismo que le provocaba un cambio abrupto, sin antelación ni anuncio fijo, tenía que soportarse a sí misma y su incomodidad —que no era incomodidad, pero se negaba rotundamente a llamarle de otra forma— creciente… como la de una adolescente.

Irritada, y con esfuerzo, sacó una mano de su bollo recién formado, alargó la mano hacia la mesita, pulsó un botón, sostuvo el teléfono para inclinarlo apenas lo suficiente para ver el mensaje…

Número desconocido. _+1 (561) 889-…_

Su corazón latió deprisa.

"_Pensaba que, quizás, podríamos vernos mañana mismo, ¿te apetece?"_

Ya lo estaba deseando.

Suprimió un gritito, mientras dejaba el teléfono…

Y no supo cómo se las arregló para que su suéter se atorara con la punta de un cajón, ni cómo logró deslizarle un poco hacia fuera de su bollo para forcejear, y mucho menos cómo hizo para que su frente se estrellara contra la esquina de la mesita de noche.

.

_11:38 a.m._

Camina por los pasillos del Hospital, lleva en una de sus manos un café frío de la máquina expendedora y en otra un folder rojo, cuyo contenido aún no ha sido revisado, pero que puede esperar por ser descubierto.

La oscuridad de hace unas horas ha quedado en el olvido. Las luces alumbran cada rincón. Formando un efecto interesante con las paredes blancas y azules que colindan entre sí. Se detiene por un momento ante los grandes ventanales que dan hacia el patio del hospital. La neblina continua, ya no tan espesa como en la mañana, pero sigue ahí, y no hay ningún rastro del sol.

Contempla el paisaje: verde.

Pero relajante, y sin más dilación, continua con su camino. Procura pasar por cada pasillo del hospital, incluso, pasa por fuera de los laboratorios, pareciendo solo ver la actividad sin un punto crítico de por medio. _Pareciendo_. Es su recorrido matutino. Parte de su rutina.

Si bien no puede arreglar muchas cosas, sí puede poner de su parte para que esto marche lo mejor posible.

Va camino de vuelta a su oficina, preguntándose distraídamente cuántas veces podría dormitar en ella, en el caso que pudiese dormir… aunque intuye que no podría. La vidriera es quizás demasiado transparente. Tal vez, si colocara un sofá…

—Buenos días, doctor Cullen —una voz cortés lo saca de sus ensoñaciones.

Perplejo, dirige su mirada donde provino esa voz.

Figura menuda y en filipina rosa.

Enarca una ceja. El código de vestimenta siempre era diferente al que el personaje solía usar. Hasta donde recordaba, el trabajador social debía vestir filipina oscura. Y, por supuesto, siendo él, lo recordaba.

Pero los colores vibrantes le gustaban a Angela Webber. Y los pacientes no parecían quejarse, por lo que estaba bien.

—Buenos días, licenciada —le saluda Carlisle con una sonrisa, sin detenerse.

Avanza tan solo unos pasos más, hasta que la escucha aclararse la garganta.

Y se detiene, a sabiendas del tema que Angela desea tratar. ¡Menudo lio! Si ya era un tema para tratar dentro de su familia, ahora, con las miradas curiosas del personal… solo empeoraban la situación.

Debía suponer que esto pasaría, sobre todo con Webber. Pero estaba más ocupado lidiando con el traslado y la rabieta familiar como para pensar en ello. Y por supuesto, Alice omitía varias cuestiones que no eran de su interés.

Se gira sobre sus talones y la mira. Vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa, aunque ahora es tensa.

—¿Sucede algo, licenciada? —pregunta innecesariamente.

Aún no sabe que va a responder a la pregunta que la trabajadora social tiene para él. Ni siquiera está seguro hacia donde va su curiosidad. O si quiera, si esta pequeña conversación irá dirigida hacia _ese_ asunto en particular.

Webber lo contempla perpleja por unos segundos. Está deslumbrada.

—Me… me… —tartamudea, se toma una pausa, cierra los ojos, suspira, y al abrirlos, la decisión se ve impresa en ellos—. ¿Isabella ya se ha ido?

La mira en silencio por unos minutos.

Se acerca a ella, acortando notoriamente la distancia. Webber ni se inmuta. Se mantiene firma, mirándolo fijamente en busca de su respuesta.

Lo sabe bien, su mirada implicaba más de una pregunta. Estaba al tanto de su regreso. Así como otros acontecimientos en el núcleo de su familia, por la cercanía que guardaba con su hija menor.

Frunció el ceño.

Y se limitó a asentir, para después agregar, dubitativo:

—El documento marca que comienza el próximo lunes en Seattle —la expresión de la mujer comenzó a relajarse notoriamente—, me di la libertad de darle esta semana de descanso…

» Ya, ya se ha ido —dice en un tono más bajo.

Webber sonríe. Asiente y hace ademán de seguir su camino.

—Angela —la llama.

Ella lo mira con desconcierto.

Carlisle le sonríe con sinceridad.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hija.

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

—A usted —y ambos retoman su camino.

La sonrisa de Carlisle cede hasta que entra a su oficina. Y vuelve a suspirar.

El regreso de su hijo…

Lo que siempre le provocaba alegría, ahora le causa una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

Por una parte, él fue su primer hijo. Su primer compañero, el primero en disipar la soledad en la que se había envuelto por años.

Tal vez no lo engendró. Ni estuvo con él durante sus primeros años de vida.

Pero atesoró su vida. Tal y como su madre biológica se lo había pedido. Procuró instruirlo de la mejor manera posible. Hasta intentó ser casamentero para que su incomodidad disminuyese…

No le enseñó modales humanos, sino vampíricos. Lo llevó a su primer día de instituto… no una, sino varias veces…

No importaba qué pensará, nada podía disipar la culpa que lo apresaba desde hace diez años.

Jamás lo había visto así… tan fuera de sus cabales e incontrolable.

Con una ira y una frustración…

Suspira, otra vez, apesadumbrado.

Le dolía haberlo abandonado. Después de tantos años de su ausencia, había ideado tantas alternativas… el exilio debía haber sido su última opción, no la primera.

No debió haberle dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba…

Pero el recuerdo de un par de ojos rojos furiosos le dictan lo contrario.

Y por otra parte…

Su mirada va de en dirección hacia la pared, pero ya no se detiene en la gran fotografía familiar, va hacia una que, aunque es más pequeña, es el motivo de uno de sus más grandes orgullos.

Isabella Marie Cullen, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con el título de Médico Cirujano entre sus manos, posando a lado de él.

Era su hija más pequeña.

La más débil.

Y la más frágil.

Era difícil ponerse en situaciones así…

¿De qué iba la igualdad y la justicia? ¿Cómo un patriarca lidiaba con los asuntos de la razón sin que su corazón tomara partido y lo complicara todo?

En esas circunstancias, lograba comprender la frase tan típica de los humanos.

"_Nadie te enseña ser padre"._

Y ahora, él, con 380 años más, podía asegurar con certeza que ni siquiera el tiempo o la inmortalidad te concedían ese don.

.

_2:42 p.m._

Angela Webber tiene su mirada en la pantalla del ordenador, sus dedos teclean con prisa un sinfín de información… pero su mente está en otro lugar.

Siente una sensación de desconsuelo al ser consciente ahora de la ausencia permanente de su mejor amiga. Un desconsuelo absurdo, porque sabía muy bien que las puertas de la residencia Cullen nunca estaban cerradas para ella… aunque también sabía que no importaba cuántos años pasarán, siempre le provocaba escalofríos inexplicables estar ahí. Pese a la decoración simple del lugar, la casa no dejaba de ser imponente.

Ni el apellido Cullen.

Detiene el tecleo por un momento.

Nunca fue consciente cuando hasta Isabella, mujer que conocía desde su llegada a Forks, adquirió ese aire tan característico de los Cullen. Aunque algo dentro de ella, le recordaba vagamente que Isabella siempre tuvo esa marca impresa en ella, mucho antes que el apellido Cullen la acompañara.

Frunce el ceño.

_Cullen_…

Y su mente la conduce al tiempo de preparatoria. Donde las risas y las despreocupaciones estaban a la orden del día. Donde nadie se tomaba la vida tan en serio, y les costaba trabajo pensar en que algún día tendrían que cumplir con un horario de trabajo para poder ganarse la vida.

Mira a su alrededor. Y suprime una risita.

Incluso, ahora mismo, sentada desde aquella pequeña oficina de paredes blancas y azules, resulta inverosímil.

Mientras que sus pensamientos van desde adolescentes hasta las compras del supermercado de hoy, escucha que tocan a la puerta.

Vuelve a centrarse en su faena, y con voz monótona responde:

—Adelante.

No mira a la persona que ha abierto la puerta y ha entrado. Solo dice lo de siempre…

—¿Qué sucede, en qué puedo ayudarte? —revisa su agenda mental, y hasta donde logra recordar, ningún paciente ha agendado.

Y no recuerda haber casos que la requerían, de momento.

Pero sus pensamientos cesan, en el momento en que escucha una voz aterciopelada, que, si bien nunca cruzó más de dos palabras con ella, era de esas clases de voces que se quedaban tatuada en la memoria de una persona por el resto de su vida:

—¿Qué tal, Angi? ¿Día ocupado?

Separa su mirada del monitor con ligera timidez e incredulidad, solo para encontrarse con un hombre de 1'80, aproximadamente. Tez nívea. Cabello cobrizo despeinado. Y… con un par de gafas oscuras.

Enarca una ceja, curiosa.

—Me realicé una cirugía láser en los ojos —explica, señalando las gafas, que ahora cobran sentido.

Era absurdo usar unas cuando el clima allá afuera era helado y el sol brillaba por su ausencia. Bueno, quizás en los zapatos de Edward Cullen no. Incluso, en ese estado de gracia y ridículo, el porte de _Tom Cruise_ permanecía en él.

Una estrella de cine entre los mortales.

Solo que más pálida y atractiva.

Sin querer, sus ojos viajaron directamente hacia la sortija que se enroscaba en su dedo corazón.

_Isabella…_, pensó.

Lo miró a la cara, esta vez sin inmutarse un poco.

Si bien, no tenía razones tangibles para enfadarse con él, tampoco debía sentirse intimidada. Era una persona más.

Detestable y estúpida que fingía demencia para disimular que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo…

O quizás sí. Respiro profundamente. Estaba en su derecho de buscar a su familia. Él no guardaba culpa que ahora Isabella fuera parte de ella.

Si las cuestiones importantes se resolvieran aún como en la infancia, donde el que llegó primero era válido para ceder varias cuestiones… él estaría en ventaja.

Y, entonces lo recordó.

—_Doctor Cullen_ —le llamó, enfatizando en la primera palabra. Lo último que deseaba era tenerlo encima, tuteándola. Volvió su mirada al ordenaron, mientras abría la carpeta AE_002020189 y buscaba los acrónimos del susodicho que estaba delante de él, en cuanto encontró EACM, dio sobre él y un documento en pdf abarcó toda la pantalla, revisó rápidamente los apartados—. Su documentación está incompleta.

» El acta de nacimiento requiere ser actualizada —comenzó a enlistar, mientras que empezaba a anotarlos en una nota adhesiva de color amarilla—, y la copia de su credencial de identificación debe ser de los lados…

—Vamos, Angela, hay confianza —la interrumpió en un tono burlesco.

Angela detuvo su nota, para mirarlo, incrédula, y hasta un poco molesta.

Estaba apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, y con una sonrisa traviesa posada entre sus labios. Las gafas, pese a ser requerimientos clínicos, no dejaban de concederle un aire de chico malo.

Ni la chaqueta de cuero.

Ni la ropa oscura.

Deseó entornar los ojos, pero aún guardaba su profesionalismo.

—Puedes dejarlos con la secretaría del Doctor Carlisle —retomó, ignorando su comentario tan descolocado—. Solo que, por favor, que sea antes del miércoles…

—Mi papá es el director —soltó de la nada.

Debía estar bromeando.

No.

Ella debía estar alucinando.

Hace tan solo unas horas, había despertado, bajado a la pequeña cocina de sus padres y engerido un café con leche… Y de repente, se encontraba entre sus documentos el expediente de Edward Cullen y su inminente traslado al Hospital de Forks.

A estas alturas, se preguntaba si acaso la leche no estaría echada a perder…

—¿Realmente hace falta algo más? —preguntó retóricamente, con un deje claro de autosuficiencia.

Webber ni siquiera lo miró.

Solo se quedó quieta, contemplando una de las carpetas que estaba sobre su escritorio.

Nunca la idea de lanzarle objetos a alguien lució tan tentadora como hasta ese momento.

Deslizó con discreción su mano… preguntándose si podría hacerlo pasar por un accidente.

Hasta que cesó cuando la puerta volvió abrirse para dejar a ver a un estoico Carlisle.

—Licenciada Webber —le saludó cortésmente, mientras dejaba caer un brazo en el hombro de su hijo.

Webber, que aún vivía con sus padres, sabía por experiencia que más que un acto afectuoso, era señal que se encontraba en problemas.

Limitándose a asentir, entendiendo sin palabras lo que el doctor Carlisle quería, tomó la carpeta que hace tan solo unos instantes deseaba arrogársela a su hijo y salió de ahí sin mucho miramiento, pasando a lado suyo sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada de soslayo.

Las discusiones familiares le ponían los pelos de punta.

.

En cuanto Angela cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Carlisle la cerró.

Y en cuanto escuchó sus pisadas doblar la esquina, prestó toda su atención al irreverente hijo que estaba frente de sí.

Edward solo se recargó en el escritorio, sin inmutarse. Se escuchó el metal crujir un poco.

No le importaba.

—Edward… —comenzó, sin saber por dónde comenzar, en realidad.

—¿Sí? —respondió, mirándose los nudillos.

—No puedes andar por aquí con esa actitud. Dentro del hospital, yo soy…

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso es que no soy tu hijo? —lo miró incriminatoriamente a través de sus gafas.

Carlisle no se tragaba el cuento de la cirugía.

Así que verlo con las gafas puestas lo irritaba de sobremanera. Pero no podía arrancárselas. Después de todo… estaban intentando hacer que esto funcionara de nuevo.

Pero nadie dijo que sería sencillo.

—Lo eres, Edward —le respondió mientras le daba la espalda y colocaba su mano sobre el picaporte—. Solo, por favor, compórtate. Nadie goza de privilegios. Y tú no serás la excepción.

Salió de la pequeña oficina, sin darle tiempo de replicas al muchacho irreverente que se encontraba detrás de sí.

Dejó salir su doceavo suspiro del día.

Aunque esta vez no guardaba ninguna relación con los de Esme, esta vez era más de irritación.

Volver a retomar la dinámica familiar con su hijo prodigo iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

.

.

* * *

_Alguien de dedos torpes escribió sábado cuando en realidad quiso decir domingo, pero no les diré quién fui. _

_Significa mucho para mí saber que disfrutan la lectura. E incluso que les es de ayuda. Mil gracias por permitirme ser leída por ustedes. _

_Nos leemos el miércoles. _❤


	13. Capítulo doce: Mesa para dos

**HAPPIER**

**.**

* * *

**Resumen:** Tras los acontecimientos de Luna Nueva, al regresar a Forks se encuentran con una noticia que quiebra a Bella por completo, orillándola a tomar la decisión de no ceder su mortalidad por amor… hasta que un par de ojos azules eléctricos se cruzan en su camino con la única intención de hacerla más feliz.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no me invente a los personajes, pero sí me inventé el disparate que están por leer.

_**Nota de la despistada y afligida autora:**__ Alguien está considerando reeditar los primeros capítulos. Exactamente, del primero al quinto. No planeo realizar ningún cambio drástico, solo deseo poder aterrizar la historia como es debido. Y quizás me coma unos capítulos al fusionarlos, o no. Por lo que algunas cosas que lean a continuación no tendrán sentido si tenemos en mente los detalles de los primeros capítulos (escasos, pero que a alguien le complicaron la escritura un montón y por eso tan tarde se aparece por acá)._

_Entre ellas, se contempla la situación que se encontraba el par de ojitos azules cuando viajó hasta Seattle, qué desastre hizo al llegar (un detalle mínimo), la temporada del año donde se encuentran, fechas… y minoridades por ese estilo, que pueden no parecer importantes, pero a mí me estaban desquiciando._

_Ahora sí, dejo de teclear. Les agradezco muchísimo por darme la oportunidad de ser leída por ustedes._

* * *

**.**

12\. _Mesa para dos._

**.**

**.**

_Volver a retomar la dinámica familiar con su hijo pródigo iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba._

.

Afuera hay un sol radiante y un cielo perfectamente despejado. Los niños correteaban sin ton ni son por la acera, camino a clases, sus risas resonaban por lo alto, personas corrían, ya fuese por actividad física o por sentido de urgencia a causa del reloj. No podía decir más: era otro día precioso en Mystic Falls. El pueblecito mítico donde nunca ocurría nada.

O eso creía hasta hace poco.

Soltó un suspiro, cerrando las cortinas, intentando no dejar ningún recoveco donde la luz se colase, en vano. Bufó. Las circunstancias y las condiciones climáticas no la permitían sumirse en la oscuridad, justamente como ella deseaba.

Frustrada, y ligeramente malhumorada con el día tan alegre que estaba allá afuera, se dirigió hacia la cama matrimonial… estaba vacía. Tragó en seco. Eso ya lo sabía, pero la esperanza a veces se instalaba en su pecho, rogando que fuera una alucinación más. Se tumbó en ella, luchando por ignorar el pequeño vacío que se extendía por su pecho mientras se cobijaba hasta la barbilla y sentía la fría superficie bajo su piel desnuda.

Se abrazó a sí misma por debajo de las sábanas. Cerró los ojos. Y espero… Espero que el vacío cesará ante su propio agarre, pero…

No era suficiente para solventar la ausencia que sentía. Y que, incluso su cuerpo, resentía.

Ahora que lo consideraba…

En realidad, nada era suficiente.

Los cambios que se habían suscitado en su vida le hacían creer, algunas veces, que lo que añoraba tanto tenía años de haber sucedido y no tan solo unas cuántas semanas. Hacían parecer que… _él_ se había marchado desde hace años.

Hace tan solo unas semanas que ella… ilusa y estúpida, tomó una de las peores decisiones de su vida, que por poco estaba de coronarse como la peor, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Decisión que la orillaba a ese punto de su vida, donde insulsa y dolida, solo le quedaba sumirse en la miseria de su soledad y lamento… eterno. Preguntándose, de vez en vez, que si lo hubiese escogido a _él_ desde un principio —tal y como debió ser—, se hubiese ahorrado todo lo que sucedió tras _esa_ llamada que cambió el rumbo de su vida.

Vuelve a suspirar una vez más, sintiendo como el vacío se profundiza aún más en cuanto exhala. Tiembla ligeramente.

Algo, en el fondo de sí, sabe que no. Nada habría cambiado el rumbo de las cosas. Su trágico desenlace ya estaba pactado, quizás mucho antes de su nacimiento.

Que hubiese sido _él_ desde un principio poco o nada modificaría el accidente en auto y un despertar tortuoso. Pero… sí tendría a la única persona que la amaba genuinamente, por ser quién realmente era. Pese a todo y todos. Aquella que, si bien, distaba mucho de ser el clásico caballero en armadura reluciente, y era quizás la última persona en la faz de la Tierra a quién podía definir como bueno… era _él_, después de todo. Alguien tan real, confortante… su lugar seguro…

Nada habría cambiado si hubiese sido _él_.

Pero lo tendría a _él_.

Y eso era lo más parecido a tenerlo todo.

.

El impacto de un relámpago se hizo eco en la pequeña oficina, provocando que las paredes vibraran, casi como si estuviesen a punto de ceder a la presión y cayesen… y a la par, que una pobre Angela Webber diera un respingo, sobresaltada.

Cualquiera supondría que vivir en la punta más grisácea del país te prepararía ante cualquier tipo de desastre climático relacionado con un cielo siempre nublado. Desde ligeras brisas hasta tormentas chirriantes. Y hasta hace poco, ella también lo suponía. Se sentía invencible cuando se anunció por cadena nacional uno de los peores otoños de la región en años.

Siempre pensó que tendría el temperamento necesario para soportar las fuertes tormentas y hasta sortear la posibilidad de un huracán. Sentía que Forks la había preparado para ello. Todo, en tiempo pasado.

Aún no pisaban noviembre, cuando las lloviznas pequeñas pero constantes se quedaban atrás para dar paso a los relámpagos y diluvios torrenciales. Todo en un parpadeo. Como si una fuerza más allá de la naturaleza deseara advertir que la catástrofe se avecinaba, en más de un sentido.

Agazapada desde su escritorio, recordaba vagamente el rumor —que rozaba la certeza, inequívocamente— que el alcalde se hallaba en aprietos y apresurado, buscando cómo sortear las desgracias que amenazaban por venírsele encima, en cómo lidiar con los caminos que dentro de muy poco se volverían aun más sinuosos; además de empezar a echar un vistazo a los edificios y viviendas con resistencia a huracanes.

Huracanes, hizo eco en su mente. La imagen ficticia —producto de películas de _Hollywood_— de fuertes vientos con una fuerza descomunal, que arrasaban con todo a su paso, fabricando una mezcla heterogénea con casas, coches, árboles… personas.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, de punta a punta.

Horrorizada por su infinita imaginación, se enderezó, fijando su mirada en el monitor del ordenador.

La idea de saberse expuesta por cuestiones que iban más allá de lo que estaba en sus manos la aterraba.

Era una mujer sencilla, sin muchas complicaciones y sin muchos miedos de por medio. Podía hacerse la valiente para soportar el peligro en su piel… más no en sus seres queridos. Inhaló profundo, sumiéndose en la lectura de un documento extenso que, en cualquier otro momento, habría leído con desinterés o solamente echado un vistazo… Pero ahora mismo, se encontraba tensa y requería distraerse a como fuera lugar.

Tecleó un par de palabras, apenas despegando su mirada del monitor.

Hizo un recuento mental de las labores que aún le restaban. Y para su pesar —o gozo interno—, no eran muchas, aunque apenas hace una hora recién marcó su entrada. No podía hacer más… El seguimiento de los escasos casos que llegaban a sus manos solo tenía dos rutas: o bien, se terminaban truncando porque en aquel pueblecito cualquier acongoja ajena era de conocimiento público, y nadie sabía muy bien cómo manejar las miradas curiosas y la indiscreción de los aledaños; o, por otro lado, se eran canalizados a Seattle o cualquier otro lugar lejos del infierno grande que podía llegar a ser Forks.

Contuvo un suspiro, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Siguió tecleando un par de cosas más, sin mucho interés. Atrás habían quedado los miedos y ahora le restaba enfocarse en los pocos pendientes del día.

Sus días eran así, siempre iguales y simples.

Habría estado encantada de plantearse como una mujer hartada de la rutina y que su lado más aventurero saliese a flote, pero… La realidad era que se encontraba a gusto. Aunque, a sus espaldas, fuese la burla entre sus excompañeros de Instituto, quienes se sentían realizados por tener un anillo en el dedo anular o vivir en Seattle.

A sus veintinueve años aún vivía con sus padres. No por voluntad propia… era más el hecho que independizarse en un pueblecito tan pequeño carecía de total sentido. ¿Por qué comprar una parcela que estaba a menos de quince minutos de distancia del lugar donde creció o mucho menos? ¿Privacidad en un pueblecito así? ¿No frecuentar a la familia, pero sí encontrársela en el supermercado y por la carretera?

Eso decía con Isabella, para solventar la ligera culpabilidad que recaía sobre sus hombros. Además, que, a juzgar por títulos como _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, ambas ya eran carne empaquetada de convento. Lizzy Bennet y Charlotte Lucas en plena modernidad.

Contuvo una risita.

Aunque, ahora Isabella estaba por trasladarse a Seattle, dejándola sola ahí…

Entornó los ojos.

_Seattle, Seattle, Seattle_.

Estaba a punto de despotricar contra la gran ciudad y su estúpido estamparte de éxito entre los habitantes de Forks, hasta que un nuevo relámpago impacto, aún más cerca que el anterior, provocando que la habitación vibrara con aún más fuerza. Y acompañada con lo que parecía el sonido de la puerta crujir.

Soltó un pequeño grito, aterrada al pensar que probablemente ella fuese una de las primeras en corroborar que ninguna construcción de Forks se encontraba en buenas condiciones para solventar huracanas… ni grandes tormentas.

Sin embargo, su susto y su acercamiento a la muerte duró poco, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vida la mitad de una desconcertada y taciturna joven de rostro aniñado, de ojos marrones, larga melena castaña y figura delicada. Como una muñeca de porcelana abandonada.

_Bree Tanner_.

La recordaba de la iglesia, en las reuniones de los domingos ella siempre se mantenía al margen de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Incluso, se la habían encontrado un par de veces en el supermercado. Siempre tímida y retraída. Nunca la había escuchado decir más de tres palabras en una sola oración.

Desconcertada, la miró en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que comprendió que el valor de la joven se agotó en el momento que se asomó por la puerta. Webber se aclaró la garganta:

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Bree Tanner, cierto? —la vio asentir de inmediato, con demasiada fuerza de la necesaria. Weber le esbozó una sonrisa relajada, indicándole con la mano la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio—. Pasa, no te esperaba. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Bree se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos que le supieron a eternidad.

Pero en cuanto Bree dio un paso, dejando a la vista su rostro completo, descubrió horrorizada el motivo de su visita.

Unos hematomas amoratados cubrían casi por completo la mitad de su rostro, oscureciéndose más en el área de su ojo y pómulo. Su labio inferior estaba roto, con una abertura que descendía casi al mentón. Pequeños rasguños profundos se extendían de su cuello, hasta su hombro desnudo.

.

Camina por la acera, con su café americano de la sirena verde en una mano y en la otra su teléfono. Se mezcla con las personas de traje que caminan apresuradas y los jóvenes que, perezosos, van hacia clases.

Escucha unas risas sofocadas. Echa un vistazo de dónde provienen. Son dos niñas —de quince o dieciséis años—, vestidas a juego con falda y suéter a cuadros, que fingen revisar el teléfono de una de ellas… mientras apuntan misteriosamente la cámara hacia él.

Divertido, da un sorbo a su café y mira directamente a la cámara, con aires juguetones.

Se escucha el clic de la cámara y las niñas se ponen coloradas hasta el tuétano.

Les dedica una ligera sonrisa, continuando así su camino. O eso pretendía, hasta que una carcajada roba su atención.

Busca con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz. Y casi tira su café de la impresión al ver a una mujer de melena castaña… pero el encanto se quiebra en cuanto distingue unos ojos verdes en su rostro.

Damon deja escapar un suspiro, sin distinguir muy bien si es de alivio o de resignación. Continúa su camino, debatiéndose si aquello era normal o rozaba lo fantasioso olímpicamente.

Siente como pequeñas gotitas caen sobre sus hombros, más no alza la mirada. El caos que sucede a su alrededor le confirma lo inevitable: está por llover. La gente comienza a casi correr por la acera y algunos paraguas hacen acto de presencia. Él ni siquiera acelera el paso. ¿Qué podía esperar en pleno día de una ciudad que era puramente grisácea y de un frío que calaba hasta los huesos? Bebió un sorbo más, doblando en la esquina y dejando atrás el mar de personas deseosas de llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

¿Un día soleado y brillante en principios de otoño? Contiene un bufido.

Seattle podría encabezar la lista de ciudades frías donde había estado… por supuesto, justo después del pueblecito aledaño, _Forks_.

Quiere entornar sus ojos, pero se contiene, con ligera diversión hacia sí mismo y su repentina persistencia poco usual en un tema de extensión tan escasa que siempre lo conduce al mismo punto… repetitivo.

_Es la novedad_, se repite una vez más en el día, con el fin de justificar sus ilusiones adolescentes tan descolocadas.

Pero algo hace clic en su cabeza, casi al mismo tono de la cámara de hace unos minutos. Para pavor de sí mismo, el pensamiento que barajea la posibilidad que entre las niñas y él no existiese mucha distinción arriba su mente, llenándolo de vergüenza.

Bebé un sorbo más.

Detiene sus pasos en el edificio departamental de ladrillos rojos y de puertas de cristal. Cruza la puerta, saludando cortésmente al portero, pero sin detenerse ni un solo momento.

Lo que debería recordar como un esperpento existente más en el mapa, con el peor clima y las casas más sosas que jamás hubiese visto… lo recordaba con cierto encanto. Forks era todo lo contrario a lo que él definiría, y recordaba, como un pueblo. Era un lugar casi inhóspito, de cielo grisáceo, con casas a distancias más largas de lo usual… Pero, era la vegetación, la que parecía invadir todo a su alrededor, entremezclándose con las construcciones, rellenando los recovecos vacíos y conviviendo armoniosamente con el panorama… El efecto visual que proporcionaba, le resultaba… fascinante… casi mágico.

Lo hacía lucir como uno de esos lugares donde las historias de brujas, hombres lobos, vampiros y hasta hadas cuajaban.

Mordisqueó ligeramente el borde su vaso, mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones del edificio.

Forks no albergaba criaturas sobrenaturales, pero sí albergaba a una persona que le resultaba… interesante…

Isabella…

_Bella_ Cullen.

Quien contrastaba completamente a la imagen que se había pintado a sí mismo de la heredera predilecta del doctor Cullen, un _pez gordo_ megalómano amante del bótox. No era rubia platino. Ni sus ojos eran de color ámbar. Ni mucho menos lo miraba con desdén por encima del hombro. Y no la imaginaba llevando un enclenque chihuahua en su bolso, ni teniendo un chihuahua.

No era una Paris Hilton.

Contrario a sus expectativas… _superándolas_, incluso, era una mujer…

Empezó a andar los escalones de dos en dos, consciente que poco o nada quedaba de su café.

No sabía exactamente cómo describirla. No sabía, siquiera, si tenía palabras para semejante acto. En lo poco que su imaginación pueril había acertado, era en su tez nívea, sus ojeras amoratadas y una sonrisa deslumbrante…

Nunca hubiese podido llegar a pensar que Carlisle Cullen pudiese engendrar a una mujer como ella. De grandes ojos marrones con espesas pestañas, que transmitían calidez y confianza, con una sonrisa tan gentil y pura…

Sus mejillas rosadas le confinaban un aire de ternura y su melena castaña daba un contraste satisfactorio a la vista con su tez tan clara…

Tal vez, se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos, pero por lo poco que había visto hasta entonces, comenzaba a intuir que, a lado de sus padres y de sus hermanas que lucían como una manada de leones intimidantes, Bella era más bien una gatita.

El encuentro fugaz con sus hermanas le concedió una nueva perspectiva de la intrigante familia Cullen, sin que se lo propusiera. La imagen que bosquejó durante el encuentro con Carlisle Cullen de una esposa modelo, rubia y de pocos sesos comenzaba a desvanecerse. Bella y su hermana, la que parecía duendecillo, le hacían pensar que debía ser de melena castaña, de ojos marrones y rostro gentil…

De otra manera, no podía explicar cómo la única que parecía una calca exacta de su padre era la rubia intimidante.

Alzó la vista, conteniendo un gemido de frustración y cansancio al ver que aún le restaba un piso para llegar a su destino pese a su empeño por darse prisa.

Solía decirse que subir, y bajar, escaleras era una buena manera de reactivarse físicamente constante sin que apenas notase el esfuerzo. Pero más que darse aliento, era una manera de consolarse con entusiasmo fingido. Seattle era una ciudad cara. Con todo y el clima de la patada que tenía. La renta de vivienda en los edificios un poco más modernos, en una zona más céntrica, con vistas más pintorescas y con elevadores le sacaban un ojo de la cara. Y hasta que Damon —o mejor dicho, _Ian_— recuperase su cuenta bancaria, con sus fondos intactos, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su pago quincenal en un lugar que solo era pura apariencia y glamour.

Llegó finalmente al cuarto y último piso, sus pies de inmediato se direccionaron hacia la última puerta de madera oscura que tenía tallado el número 36 en relieve dorado.

Pasó su celular a la misma mano que tenía el café, y con la ahora libre rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves de su apartamento entre los recibos de compras pasadas.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —canturreó en voz baja, mientras finalmente colocaba su llave en la cerradura.

Se recargó un poco en la puerta, mientras giraba la llave y a la par ejercía un poco de fuerza, empujándola. Una fuerza calculada entre para destrabar la puerta que guardaba truco —así lo llamó el sujeto de bienes raíces, con fingida inocencia, como si no fuese un defecto que la puerta no funcionara correctamente— y para evitar partirla en dos. Al cabo de unos instantes, la puerta cedió, para su alivio, intacta, solo con un chirrido que estaba por hacerse usual ante sus oídos.

Entró a su departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con otro chirrido.

Su hogar no era exactamente demasiado espacioso. Era un lugar acogedor para una persona. Y un mundo diferente comparado al resto del edificio y su fachada. De paredes completamente blancas, con luces cálidas instaladas por él ante su renuencia al pensamiento que el lugar se sentía como una extensión del hospital con luces de tono frío.

Una pequeña cocina integral equipada decentemente con superficies lisas y blancas, a juego de una pequeña isla, se hallaba a su mano derecha; a unos pasos se hallaba un comedor de parota para seis personas, con sillas acolchonadas de color gris, y separado por una delgada pared, se hallaba la sala de estar, abarrotada de libros entre el sofá beige esquinero y la pantalla de plasma pegada al techo.

Contaba también con un baño y medio, dos recámaras. Una donde dormitaba cuando no trasnochaba o caía rendido en el sofá y otra donde siempre estaba cerrada. Suponía que, de haber guardado cachivaches, o ser una persona acumuladora, ahí botaría todo su desastre.

Miro de reojo los libros. Una lástima que sí tuviera que ocuparlos, de otro modo, esos habrían servido como su primera contribución a su habitación–bodega.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, colocando en la isla el café casi vacío y frío. Mientras lo hacía, revisó a su alrededor, notando de inmediato lo que le restaba por hacer. Ahí, cerca del comedor y de la sala, se encontraba la _pandurata_ que le hacía compañía por las tardes.

Caminó hacia el lavabo, tomando el pequeño vaso que había designado para alimentar a la planta desde que llegó ahí.

Mientras se dirigía a alimentarla, tomó el pequeño control de la televisión que estaba botado en la mesa del comedor, y la encendió como un simple sonido de fondo.

Estaba regando la planta, acariciando con la yema de los dedos sus hojas, moviéndolas apenas lo suficiente para que se rociasen un poco las que estaban por debajo de otras hojas, cuando una nota capturó su atención.

Era una nota roja.

Un posible asesino en serie en Nueva Orleans, con un modus operandi de lo más inusual…

Ni si inmutó.

Era Nueva Orleans… ¿qué tenía que ver él con Nueva Orleans? Nada, absolutamente nada al respecto.

No podía estar más equivocado.

.

Pulsa un botón en su teléfono.

La pantalla se enciende, marcando las _6:43 p.m_.

Contempla su alrededor, fuera del auto. Atrás ha quedado ese cielo nublado de la mañana, el crepúsculo brilla con fuerza, en todo su esplendor, los colores rojizos y amarillentos se entremezclan con un cielo azul brillante. Las nubes ya no lucen atemorizantes, sino encantadoras, moviéndose al compás de la suave brisa que continúa siendo helada. Las calles están llenas de charcos, residuos de la lluvia que cesó hasta hace poco.

Los transeúntes ya no van a paso rápido. Ahora se mueven con premura, y hasta fascinados por el espectáculo visual que les ofrece el cielo de Seattle. Sus semblantes lucen relajados. Ninguna cámara lo apunta a él. Las pocas que están por labor, apuntan hacia el cielo.

Mira una vez más, e inhalando profundamente, sale del auto.

Presiona un botón de las llaves, e intenta disimular su incomodidad en cuanto las miradas se giran hacia él al sonar la alarma. Contiene un sonoro bufido de hastío. En cualquier otro punto de su vida, en otra vida, habría estado cómodo con las miradas. Él estaba a costumbrado a ser observado.

Pero… desde que cruzó 2, 627 millas, de extremo a extremo del país, la sensación de ser señalado… de ser culpable, palpitaba más y más en su fuero interno.

_¿Culpable de qué?_, se regaña mentalmente. _¿De no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para que me escojan a mí?_

Conforme sus pensamientos avanzan hacia ese lugar prohibido en su mente, la fuerza de sus pasos comienza a disminuir y su inseguridad es palpable.

_¿No ser lo suficientemente bueno solo por una razón egoísta y estúpida?_

Aprieta el paso, enfadado de repente.

_¿No merezco ser considerado por un pasado verdadero y expuesto?_

_¿No merezco ser amado por ser yo?_

Estaba por dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Hasta que la vio.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa al fondo de la cafetería _Punto Bistro_. Tal y como habían acordado hace unas horas. Tenía la mirada pegada a su teléfono, con una sonrisa posada entre sus labios carnosos…

Lucía inocente.

Frágil y…

_Hermosa_.

El recuerdo del contraste entre su piel nívea y sus colores no le hacía justicia al deleite visual que era contemplarlo en el presente.

Eran tan parecida pero tan distinta a…

Frena el ritmo de sus pensamientos.

Tomando por primera vez, en carne propia y con la importancia que realmente se requería, la implicación de las 2, 627 millas que había cruzado.

Más que un exilio propiciado por él mismo era su salvación y su redención.

Era la excusa perfecta para tomar por fin las riendas de su vida. El comienzo de una vida enfocada a él. Donde se preocupase por él y su provenir…

En velar únicamente por su felicidad…

En ser verdaderamente egoísta tras mucho tiempo recibiendo sobras de un amor no correspondido.

La contempló un minuto más que le supo a eternidad y se dirigió hacia la entrada de _Punto Bistro_.

En cuanto el picaporte estuvo entre sus dedos, supo en carne propia que… quizás, el camino para olvidar a la mujer que había hecho pasar ascuas a Troya sería largo, que cruzar el país de extremo a extremo quizás no fuese suficiente, y hasta ni un cambio de vida bastaría… pero…

Bella alzó la mirada, buscando algo…o alguien, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. La morena esbozó una gran sonrisa y le saludó con la mano, tímida.

Sintió su corazón palpitar apresuradamente.

Quizás Bella Cullen no era la mujer que había hecho pasar ascuas a Troya, ni la que le hacía perder la cabeza…

_Aún_.

Pero ya nada le impedía comenzar de cero y darse la oportunidad que se merecía.

.

El consultorio está envuelto en un silencio sepulcral.

La tensión que inunda el ambiente es palpable. Los semblantes serios del hombre en bata blanca y la mujer en filipina no auguran nada bueno. Pero se mantienen aferrados a la neutralidad, intentando no empeorar la situación, en vano.

No parecía existir una manera cómoda de realizar una exploración, aunque ambulatoria, así…

Bree Tanner se encuentra sentada en la camilla, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la mano de Angela Webber, apretando con mayor fuerza cada vez que el doctor Carlisle Cullen acercaba su rostro a sus heridas.

—¿Recuerdas qué sucedió? —pregunta con cautela, separándose de ella, dirigiéndose al escritorio de metal, buscando un documento en especial…

La joven, atemorizada y sin habla, mira a Angela. Y en cuanto Carlisle consigue la hoja que buscaba, también dirige su mirada a ella. La susodicha se limita a negar con la cabeza, añadiendo:

—Despertó y…

Carlisle asiente, evitando caer en una conversación aún más tensa.

Empieza a escribir un par de cosas. Tras un breve rato, deja su bolígrafo sobre la hoja y vuelve a dirigirse hacia Bree.

—¿Te duele…? ¿Sientes mareos o…? —se pone un guante, acerca sus dedos al cuello de la muchacha…

Y ella da un respingo hacia atrás, mirándolo aterrorizada.

Intercambia una mirada con Webber. Sea lo que sea que está pidiendo, la joven ha dado su consentimiento con un asentimiento apenas perceptible.

Comienza a quitarse el guante, arrojándolo a la papelera más cercana.

Suspira, y le esboza una sonrisa suave.

—¿Te sentirías más cómoda si una médica viniera a inspeccionarte? —pregunta, agachándose un poco, manteniendo una distancia prudente, mirándola a los ojos, con comprensión, tal y como lo haría con una de sus hijas.

La muchacha asiente con frenesí.

Carlisle se endereza. Y le dedica una mirada de soslayo a una confundida Angela, mientras se encamina hacia la puerta.

—Te traeré a mi hija —dice, girándose para verla, parece ligeramente confundida—. Bella, ¿la conoces?

La mitad del rostro de la muchacha parece iluminarse ante el reconocimiento. Asiente una vez más, ahora con tranquilidad.

Carlisle vuelve a dedicarle una sonrisa, de comprensión.

Coloca una mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

—Voy a llamarla. Ahora mismo está en Seattle, por lo que tardará un par de horas en volver, ¿vale? Mientras, la licenciada Webber se quedaré contigo —Angela le da un ligero apretón en su mano, sonriendo suavemente—. Una guardia vendrá a hacer guardia fuera de la puerta. Nadie entrará sin mi consentimiento, Bree. Te doy mi palabra.

La joven suspira aliviada y sus hombros se relajan de inmediato.

Una vez más, asiente, ahora ligeramente.

Carlisle sale al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por su cabeza, se cruzan dos pensamientos simultáneamente. Uno dirigido hacia Edward, que se encontraba pululando por ahí, revisando los ingresos del día de hoy en el área de traumatología. Y otro donde hace un recuento mental de las posibles candidatas a suplir a su hija…

Suspira, a su pesar, tras ver la aceptación de Bree a la mención de Isabella, no le queda otra opción.

Solo será una visita rápida, se dice.

Saca su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de su bata. Pulsa un botón y en un borrón, ya se encuentra llamando al número telefónico de su hija.

El teléfono timbra solo tres veces.

—_¿Papá? _—escucha su desconcierto a través de la línea.

—Isabella… hay… surgió un caso especial. Te necesito, ¿puedes venir?

.

.

* * *

_Nos leemos el domingo. ❤_


End file.
